Champion of Arachne: Themyscira Chronicles
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Peter has been the champion of Arachne for several centuries. After years of service the goddess of spiders convinces Athena to allow Peter to take refuge on Themyscira much to the displeasure of the Amazons. Hearing this Diana and her sisters Donna and Cassie decide to investigate the mysterious man and uncover the truth about him. What they discover was someone... amazing
1. Chapter 1

So this story will be more mythology based then most of my other ones. Still a Spider-man and Wonder Woman story but with more emphasis on different mythologies aside from the Greeks, like Hindu, Shinto, bit of African and South American thrown in along with a few others to keep things interesting.

So basically Spider-man use to serve as a semi-immortal warrior for Arachne who in this story is the goddess of Spiders. After several centuries of servitude, she decides to reward Peter by having him stay on Thmeyscria island where he can finally know peace. Naturally the Amazons won't be too happy about this but they'll learn to accept it… mostly

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel, DC or mythological characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Athena, the Greek Goddess of wisdom, war and several other attributes said with a surprised expression upon her beautiful face.

She was currently clad in a rather revealing robe like toga that the Greek deities were so fond of. Normally she'd be donned in her armor but she's found little need to lately. She was within her temple on Mount Olympus tending to her garden when to her surprise Arachne appeared and made a request.

Arachne and Athena's relationship was rather interesting to say the least. It wasn't outright hostile but it wasn't really polite either. If anything they just happen to be forced acquaintances due to mistakes on both their parts

The goddess of Spiders Arachne was an attractive woman, she had shoulder blade length scarlet red hair that was so dark it was almost black, a figure to rival those of Aphrodite and Persephone, and had a certain wit to her that Athena found lacking in many gods and goddesses with in the Pantheon.

She was currently clad in something that seemed to resemble spider webs that was quite revealing in certain areas, particularly near the breasts and hips.

Arachne frowned at Athena's response and repeated her request "I want you to grant my warrior asylum on Themyscria"

Athena blinked several times before she responded "Why?"

"Because he's proven a hundred times over to be worthy of such an honor." Archana said with pride in her voice

"…No seriously why?" Athena said as she crossed her arms under her generous bust.

At that Arachne sighed sadly "Because thanks to the actions of Anubis several years ago, my champion will be unable to enter any sort of afterlife. If he were to perish…"

"He'd cease to exist" Athena concluded. She couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the unknown champion, to be unable to finally gain blissful eternal rest, to possibly see your loved ones and friends again, but still "Why Themyscira? You are aware of its rules… No men"

Arachne rolled her eyes "He's not some sex starved pig Athena! If anything I'm more worried that your Amazons will try to seduce him! Do you want to know what happened when I showed him my body to him when I decided to lay with him as a reward? He fainted!"

Athena raised a brow "Out of disgust?"

"No you barren bitch! He's just one of those cute shy types that gets all flustered when he's around a woman!" Arachne said in anger at being labeled ugly by Athena

Athena analyzed the information that she received from Arachne so far. Her champion will be unable to enter any sort of afterlife, on earth at least, he's apparently one of the few men whose actually respectful to women so there should be little problems. All in all, there weren't any real reason to deny him other than the fact that he is a male and the Amazons… well it wouldn't end to well once the warrior women discover his presence

"Look, assuming that I would allow it, what am I supposed to tell the other goddesses who have claim of Themyscira, what am I supposed to tell the Amazons? That a male will be living with them?" Athena asked exasperated

"He won't be living with them Athena, Paradise island is more than big enough to house both the Amazons and my champion. He can stay along the northern parts of the island; your precious Amazons prefer the southern portion anyway." Arachne said

"The northern part is filled with monsters and other creatures that have taken to calling the island home" Athena said with some reluctance

"He'll have a decent food supply so he won't have to bother with the Amazons and vice versa" Arachne stated "As for loggings, he's more than smart enough to build himself a home, he prefers the simple things. Trust me he won't complain about how the Amazons live in paradise while he's stuck with some log cabin. He'll just be glad to have a roof over his head and walls to keep him somewhat safe"

Athena frowned at the information "Arachne… where did you get this champion of yours from?"

Arachne went quiet for a moment before revealing what she knew of him when she found him "He used to live in Rome with his mother, father, sister, brother, and his aunt and uncle. He and his twin brother were born a few years before it was besieged by the Visigoths in 410. During the siege his father and Uncle perished along with his brother and he… he was forced to watch his mother, aunt and sister be tainted by a bunch of Goths."

Athena frowned at what the young boy saw. Even now hundreds of years later Athena could recall the fall of Rome perfectly, the slaughter, the devastation. She couldn't truly imagine what it was like for a young child to see such things and then to watch his own mother, his sister and aunt suffer such a cruel injustice…

"When they were done with them, they had their throats slit and my champion was left there to die with their bodies. One of my children happened to be passing by and alerted me to the situation." Arachne said before a frown crossed her face "I don't know what compelled me to go there and help the boy, but I did and when I saw him…"

"You felt pity for the boy and decided to make him your champion and gave him the promise of retribution" Athena finished, she earned a nod from the other goddess

"After a time I granted him a form of immortality that would keep him from aging and through the years he's acted as my agent in the world. Sometimes a messenger other times an observer and even as my assassin and occasionally… lover" Arachne said as she sat down on a small stone bench

Athena was quite for a moment as she processed more of this information before speaking "You must really care for this man to go to such lengths"

"Like I said, he's proven himself many times in the past. I just… want him to finally know peace Athena. He's seen and done enough to last dozens of lifetimes" Arachne said quietly before looking to the goddess of wisdom "Please…"

Athena was quite for a long time as she went through hundreds if not thousands of scenarios that more often than not ended very badly. After some time had passed she finally nodded "I'll speak with Hippolyta. But know this Arachne" Athena continued with her voice going cold "If your champion hurts any of the Amazons of Themyscira unprovoked, I will personally see to it that he's thrown into the darkest pits of Tartarus"

The goddess of spiders was quiet for a moment before she nodded "Agreed"

…

In the near sixteen hundred years of being Arachne's champion Peter had thought he's grown use to the goddess's behavior and nothing she could do would surprise him anymore. Apparently, he now realizes, he's an idiot for thinking he'll never be caught off guard by the spider goddess to begin with. When he first randomly appeared on what looked like a nice tropical island with Arachne and Athena before him, he for a moment thought his mistress wanted to have another threesome like what she got him to do with her and Aphrodite… and Demeter… and Eris. Thankfully Arachne quickly began to explain before he said anything that could be embarrassing. At the end he was standing there with a dumbfound expression on him

"I'm sorry but could you please repeat that. I thought I heard you say that I'm now retired as your champion and will be spending the rest of my immortal life on Themyscira." Peter said with a look of disbelief on him

"You heard right!" Arachne said with a smug expression on her face. Athena was standing to the side and was busy examining him.

The goddess of war could see that suit of thin chain mail like armor he was wearing was well made, likely a commission from Hephaestus put in by Arachne. It was black with a large white spider on the front that had it's closely knitted legs connect with a similar design on the back. He also had a mask on his head that had two large with lenses that seemed to change sizes, likely to help him express himself better with his entire head covered.

"Isn't this the island inhabited by a bunch of men hating barbarians that worship the owl whore of wisdom and hypocrisy?" Peter said in confusion

Athena raised a brow before turning to Arachne who began to blush before looking towards her champion and laughed nervously "Oh my beloved champion what are you talking about? I've never said anything of that nature"

"Yes you did, last year when that Amazon killed that giant spider of yours. You got really sad and drunk about before you went outside and stared shooting at anything that looked like an owl" Peter said

"At least he's honest" Athena said dryly as she turned to observe the shoreline of the northern part of Themyscira

Her conversation with Hippolyta and with Hera went as well as she thought. They did not like it one bit. The only support she got was surprisingly from Aphrodite, though to be honest Athena thought it was due to the fact that according to the goddess of love, Peter was a great lay. After several hours of convincing both the queen of the gods and the Amazons agreed with several restrictions that she and Arachne found favorable.

Peter would not attempt contact with the Amazons unless they come to him. He would not journey to their part of the island unless allowed to by the Queen herself and even then he's expected to be gone as soon as possible. He was also not allowed to attack any of the Amazons unless it's in self-defense.

Peter examined the small clearing that was to be his home from now on. It had a small lagoon in it with a small beach, a couple of trees for shade, some boulders here and there. It was quite which Peter didn't mind, and it seemed pretty secluded, another thing he didn't mind.

"Gotta say, nice place to spend eternity" Peter said as he examined the area "Very… peaceful"

"I'm glad you approve" Athena said with a slight smile before her face went blank "I also have a few things to say that you need be aware of"

Peter looked to her with interest "Shoot"

Athena began to explain the rules and restrictions he had to follow while he remained on the island. He had a few questions that she was more than happy to answer. The man was fairly insightful and was very thorough with his questioning. He didn't want there to be any loopholes for the Amazons to exploit. He was more than happy to be left alone.

"Well my favorite champion!" Arachne said in a happy tone as she clapped her hands together

"I'm your only champion" Peter replied in a deadpanned tone

"I have some things that require my attention. I'll be back to check up on you periodically and make sure you're in good health"

"And to use me as your personal sex toy" Peter said in a deadpanned tone again. He looked to see a bemused Athena "She's really into bondage"

Athena blushed at that bit of information while Arachne gaped "Oh hush you pesky human! You should feel honored to lay with a goddess of my beauty"

She made a rather suggestive pose that caused even Athena to stare with a bit of lust in her eyes. Peter, having been around the woman for decades was barely fazed and simply nodded if only to keep her from embarrassing themselves any more than they already had.

Athena coughed to break the sudden sexual tension in the air that Arachne was exhibiting "I must be going; I have a meeting with Artemis to attend to"

Arachne nodded before turning back to Peter and giving him a gentle hug "Stay safe Peter, and enjoy your rest. You've earned it"

Peter slowly returned the hug and patted the goddess on the back "Thank you my lady"

Arachne pulled back and lifted Peter's armored mask and gave him a small kiss on his heavily scarred cheek before she and Athena vanished in a golden light. Peter blinked at the flashy exit as he pulled his mask down before looking around the space for a moment.

"Thank god I studied under so many carpenters and engineers over the years" Peter mumbled before he went to work constructing a small little cabin for him to use. As he gathered a few logs to use a thought it Peter _'Why do I feel like this will end up being more of a temporary vacation then permanent retirement?'_

* * *

And done.

So next chapter will be set several months later with Peter settling into his life of seclusion and his first meeting with the Amazons.

So I'm wondering if I should make this a harem fic or not and if I do it'll likely be made up of women that are Amazons and or goddesses for the most part. I know he and Diana will hook up but should I also had her sisters, her mother, maybe a few goddesses both of the Greek Pantheon and others? Maybe a few other heroines of the DC universe and maybe a few from Marvel?

Also for the most part he'll be staying on Themyscira has he'll have very little reasons to leave. He'll get out every once in a while, but only if he's ever asked to, for the most part he'll be staying out of the Justice League's affairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay just saying this now Themyscira is the name of the city and the area that the Amazons inhabit, Paradise island is the island that the city itself is located on. Just saying this now so people don't get confused. Which understandably you well, hell I might too so…

And to answer a few questions or statements by reviewers:

 **treyalexander63917** : No I'm not a comic book writer, wish I was though…

 **SummerSpyder:** Well he's immortal in the sense that he'll never age, but if you walk up to him and blow his head off he'll die… but if you mean will he grow old and die eventually and all that… perhaps…

 **maxe03:** His power set is generally the same as canon for the most part, may give him stingers but that's it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter let out a content sigh as he laid on a hammock made of webs attached to two rather tall palm trees that hung over the lagoon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was beating down on the earth with a vengeance. Despite these conditions Peter was still clad in his black armored suit and enjoying the heat it was absorbing. Most people in Peter's position would be on the verge of a heat stroke, Peter on the other hand felt nice and comfortable.

He idly looked beneath him to see several fish swinging in the crystal clear lagoon. The water seemed like it was made of glass and gave a clear view of the sand, shells and small coral reef beneath it's still surface.

"Ah… now this is a retirement I can get use to!" Peter said as he placed his hands behind his back and began to doze of, or at least try to.

His senses were able to pick up the faintest presence of a person several meters away, standing under a tree. Peter was tempted to see who it was but since he didn't feel his omnipresent danger sense go off, they weren't a threat. And if they turned out to be one… he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it

' _Probably one of those Amazons coming to spy on me. Funny, she's awfully close compared to the ones that were here the other day'_ Peter thought tiredly as he let out a yawn _'Whelp I hope they don't mind me snoring…'_

…

The Amazon in question that was watching Peter was actually Queen Hippolyta herself. She was clad in a sort of thin robe that while modest still displayed her great beauty and had a small slit that revealed a long toned leg. She was wearing a pair of heeled sandals and several metal bands on her arms and the thigh that was partially exposed. She also had a small knife tucked away in her clothes should she require it. Her long dark brown hair was done up in a bun as she watched the champion of Arachne sleep in what looked like a hammock made of webs.

' _How on earth can he stand the heat in something like that?'_ Hippolyta thought. Even under the cool shade of the tree and the gentle breeze flowing through the island she could feel the heat. To wear an all-black suit from head to toe and lie out in the sun, a normal person would be cooked alive!

Well not really but you get the idea, it'd suck.

Hippolyta was less than pleased to hear that a man will be staying on this island. After what happened with Ares and his enslavement of her sisters and subsequent raping of her and several others, she and her Amazons wanted nothing to do with both men and the world in general. The only reason why she and Hera didn't respectfully tell Athena to take Arachne's request and shove it up the spider deity's thorax was because the goddess of wisdom personally promised to make the man pay for any injustices he commits and will take full responsibility.

Thankfully this Peter has kept to himself since he first arrived almost three months ago. She had a few of her most trusted warriors and scouts keep tabs on him and report on his activities but under no circumstances interact with him. Other than create a decent looking log cabin and picking a fight with a nemean lion that he's reportedly taken to calling Phil, and a small tussle with the nearby trolls of this area, he's done nothing else aside from sleep, occasionally fish and train a little.

At one point however he made some sort of wooden statue of what looked like a minotaur before he blew it up with something that her scouts still can't determine the source of

A sudden low growl dragged Hippolyta's focus on the mysterious man and towards her right. There not even ten feet away was the nemean lion that's been staying with Peter these past few weeks.

Nemean Lions were normally the size of a tiger only a bit longer in body, mainly due to the tail. The males usually had small dark colored manes, similar to those of the Asian lion while females had slightly more fur on their bodies to make it seem like they were a bit bigger than the males. Most nemean lions were a sort of tannish gold color with a few being slightly different shades or colors. The one before Hippolyta was a sort of brown with a white underside, giving it the appearance of a Puma.

Hippolyta slowly tensed at the sight of the growling large cat. "I mean you know harm…"

The nemean lion's eyes narrowed before it let out a roar that echoed across the lagoon and without a doubt awoken its sole resident

Not a moment later Peter's voice spoke up "Ahhhh! What is it now Phil? I swear to every cat god and goddess of every religion ever created that if it's another joke or a freakin parrot again I'm shaving you bald and giving you a very cold bath!"

Peter rose from his hammock and used to launch him on to the beach where he landed with a heavy 'thud' and slowly approached Hippolyta and the still growling nemean lion

Peter looked to see who it was that was bothering Phil and was a bit surprised to see it was a woman… a very beautiful woman.

' _Huh… never seen an Amazon up close before… or ever now that I think about it'_ Peter thought before he turned his attention to Phil and swiped him playfully on the ear "Hey, lay off you over sized kitten!"

Phil stopped growling and turned to Peter and hissed at him

"Don't you go hissing at me! You're the one who's causing problems" Peter said annoyed at being sassed by a mythological cat ' _Oh if my family could see me now… Mom would have a heart attack at me being so close to something this big and scary looking, dad and my uncle would be trying to kill it so we could eat it, my aunt would say it's some kind of sign from the gods, and my brother and sister would be trying to find their own or convince Phil to pick them instead…'_

Phil let out a few more hisses before turning and making his way into the lagoon before he hopped on to a large rock and began to stretch himself out on it. Peter shook his head and turned to see the woman still there

"You need something?" Peter asked politely "Cause if you do, your sisters are that way" Peter pointed behind the amazon towards the southern part of the island where the amazons lived

The woman stared at Peter for a moment before she spoke in a regal tone that caused Peter to straighten himself "I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons"

Peter stared at her for a moment before giving a bow "Alright, what did I do?"

Hippolyta gave him a curious look "What do you mean?"

"The queen herself wouldn't be here unless I did something bad… like really bad. I mean we're talking attempted genocide or something but to be honest, those trolls over by that arch on the other side of that hill over there were looking for a fight!" Peter began to ramble on as he absently pointed to towards the location of the trolls he met the other day.

"No that isn't why I'm here" she interrupted him, already getting a headache from him talking so much. _'By the gods he could have kept going on and never stop for air!'_

"Oh… well then forget about what I said about the trolls." Peter said as he scratched the back of his head in confusion and out of habit.

"I merely wished to finally meet the only man who has ever been allowed on Paradise island is all…" Hippolyta said in a blank tone as she better examined the man before her.

He was a bit taller than her, putting him around 6'1 to her 5'10. He had from what she could see a muscular build that wasn't overly developed and muscle bound like say Hercules and Ares were, but slimmer and fairly fit.

"Oh!" Peter's lenses widened much to Hippolyta's interest, considering that the lenses seemed to be made of some sort of polarized glass. The armor was obviously enchanted, or perhaps mankind's technology has greatly improved in the several thousand years since the Amazons retreated to Themyscira. Athena did mention that this man has been in patriarch's world for centuries, acting as an agent of Arachne. Perhaps he picked up a few things over the years…

Silence passed between the two for several minutes before Peter spoke up "Soooo… anything else you need? Coconut, star fish, or are you in the mood for a Pina colada? You're going to have to wait on the last one though, I still haven't found a place to make a bar"

Hippolyta didn't answer him as she kept staring at his face "Why do you wear that mask all the time? My scouts have yet to see you ever take it off"

Peter quirked his head before saying "I have a lot of scars. A lot of them tend to freak people out so…"

"I'm sure it isn't that bad" Hippolyta said with a raised brow as she folded her arms under her chest, she was slight pleased to see that Peter's gaze didn't seem to move down "From what I remember many men love displaying their scars. A badge of honor or evidence of their great deeds…"

"…Or mistakes" Peter countered quietly

"Is that what they are? Mistakes?" Hippolyta questioned with narrowed eyes

"…Yeah" Peter said.

Several moments passed before Hippolyta turned and began her trek back to the Amazon portion of the island. Peter watched her go, he was tempted to ask if she wanted company but thought better of it. She didn't bring anyone with her that he could see, so she obviously wanted to be alone. That and well, hello queen of the Amazons, her subjects would probably have a heart attack if they saw a man with her and try to eat him alive.

' _Yeah, after my stint with that tribe of cannibals in the amazon all those years ago, I could do with never seeing that kind of shit again'_ Peter thought as he turned and made his way towards Phil and began to scratch the lion's ear, earning a loud purr that sounded like an engine of a muscle car in idle.

…

It took a few hours for Hippolyta to make it back to Themyscira. The island was quite large and she had to take a path around the small mountain range that was located in the center of Paradise island. When she returned she was greeted by several of her top lieutenants and her sister Antiope

"How did your meeting with the champion of Arachne go sister?" Antiope asked as she followed Hippolyta to the palace

Antiope was much different compared to her sister in terms of appearance. She had blonde almost white colored hair, a slightly paler complexion and much to Hippolyta's hidden annoyance a larger chest. She also tended to dress in slightly more proactive clothing than Hippolyta did. Nothing too extreme, but maybe she showed a bit more leg or wore clothes that were a bit more revealing in certain places. Still despite her appearance, she was every bit the warrior that Hippolyta was perhaps more so since she still regularly trains while it's been almost a decade since Hippolyta has picked up a sword

"It went rather well, though his pet nemean lion didn't take too kindly to me being there" Hippolyta said as she and her entourage climbed the palace stairs.

"So Artemis was telling the truth when she said that a nemean lion has taken to the man" Antiope said with a smirk "And here I thought she was finally losing it"

"It was an interesting sight to see" Hippolyta said as she waved her guards away while she and her sister made their way to their chambers

After several minutes they heard a distant crash coming from nearby training yard. Hippolyta sighed while Antiope smirked.

"They're still at it?" Hippolyta said in a tired tone as she turned towards the training yard

"They're just trying to make you proud is all. After hearing stories of what great warriors you and I where, they feel like they have to prove themselves" Antiope said with a shrug as they finally entered the training yard to see two women both with raven black hair sparing with swords while a third who was notably younger and had golden yellow blonde hair

The two women sparing with the sword were Diana and Donna. They were both arguably twins in terms of appearance with only a few slight differences here and there to help differentiae the two. Diana was taller at 6'0 and had a body that was the perfect blend of womanly curves and warrior muscle with sky blue eyes. Donna was similar in appearance only she was shorter at only 5'10 and her eyes were more ocean blue with bits of sea green mixed in. The lone girl sitting and watching her older sisters was Cassandra or Cassie to just about everyone. She was only 5'8 and had warm ember colored eyes with a body that was a bit thinner than her sisters and not as gifted in the chest area.

Hippolyta and Antiope watched Diana and Donna trade blows with their swords as they tried to disarm the other. The two were clad only in a pair of bindings to keep their well-endowed chests secure and a pair of small tan shorts and black sandals. Cassie on the other hand was clad in much more articles of clothing, not having the same kind of confidence as her two older sisters.

After several minutes Diana finally knocked the blade from her sister's hand and held the edge of the blade to her throat.

Diana then spoke out in a confident tone as she flashed her arguably younger sister a seemingly perfect smile "Do you yield?"

Donna narrowed her eyes at Diana "…Fine"

Diana nodded before she lowered the blade and sank its tip into the ground as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Nicely done Diana" Hippolyta said as she approached her two daughters "Do not worry Donna, at the rate you're going, I'm positive you'll be able to beat your sister someday soon"

"I'm sure" Diana said with a slight roll of her eyes

Donna huffed in annoyance before she looked to her mother "Did you visit the man?"

Diana looked towards her mother in interest as well as did Cassie who approached with their aunt Antiope.

"I did" the queen said as she grabbed Diana's sword and examined it and gave a few practice twirls with it.

"What's he like?" Cassie asked with obvious curiosity

Hippolyta frowned in thought "…He seems harmless for the most part, but once he begins talking it seems he'll never stop"

"He sounds like an interesting man" Diana mused as she looked north towards where the champion of Arachne has taken refuge

"Don't" Hippolyta suddenly said in a hard tone already seeing where her daughter's line of thought was going

Diana turned to her mother with a raised brow "Don't what?"

"You were thinking of meeting him, don't!" Hippolyta said with a stern voice

Diana's eyes narrowed "Why not? I doubt he'll be a threat to me or risk the wrath of the Amazons and by proxy lady Athena should he try anything"

Donna and Cassie slowly backed away from the approaching argument that was about to break out. Of the three of them, Diana was always the most rebellious, always challenging their mother, going against the norm. Antiope once said with amusement that their mother was the same way at her age.

"Perhaps that is why he will not wish to speak with you. So a situation of that sort doesn't present itself. Once more, that part of the island is inhabited by monsters and other animals that could prove to be your end if you aren't careful" Hippolyta said

"Mother, if I can wrestle a griffon to the ground, I think I can handle a simple man or whatever creature lurks in the jungles" Diana countered as she placed a hand on her hip "Need I remind you that I'm the strongest warrior here?"

"This is no simple man Diana" Antiope spoke up suddenly "This man has centuries of combat experience fighting in man's world. He's fought in wars that are filled with many skilled warriors that were going for the kill, you on the other hand have yet to face true combat against a foe that would see you dead or dying than humiliated or humbled. Once more, our scouts report that he holds great physical strength and speed, while maybe not to your level or to a lesser extent your sisters, is still noteworthy. He wouldn't have been able to survive as a champion to Arachne for almost two millennia if he wasn't powerful."

Diana frowned at the sight of her aunt taken her mother's side, it was usually the other way around. Finally, she nodded in defeat… for now

"Fine, I will not meet with the man until you deem it wise… my queen"

Diana turned on her heel and began to make her way towards her chambers. Hippolyta sighed as she turned to a smirking Antiope "What?"

"Now you know how I and mother felt all those years ago" Antiope said with an amused smile

"Do you really think he's a threat to us mother?" Cassie asked with worry

"No dear, I don't… if anything we'll likely a threat to him" Hippolyta said as she looked to the north with a thoughtful look

"Mother… you do know that circumstances may force us to see him out later, wouldn't it be better to start trying to form some sort of relationship with the man?" Donna questioned

"It hasn't escaped my notice that we may be forced to resort to something like that, but for now I want us to get use to the fact that a man lives on Paradise island with us. Once our sisters calm down and lose the urge to slay him on sight, we can be negotiations" Hippolyta said as they made their way into the palace

"Why do I get a feeling that Diana is going to go against your wishes and try to meet with him anyway?" Cassie spoke up

"Because she's Diana…" Hippolyta, Donna, and Antiope all said in a dry tone at the same time

* * *

And done.

So Peter is settling in to his retirement with a nemean lion he's named Phil because I thought why not? Spider-man has a knack of attracting weird things to him. And we get to see the kind of family dynamics that make up the Amazon royal family; Hippolyta the one with common sense more often than not, Antiope her sister who's a bit more brash but keeps a level head most of the time, Diana the rebel that we all know and love with great potential, Donna that near exact opposite of her sister Diana and sort of a stickler for the rules half the time and Cassie the sort of baby of the bunch.

Next chapter the obvious Peter and Diana meet cliché and we get to see more Phil being a cat, lazy prideful and generally a cat on steroids.

I'm really considering making this a harem fic, cue people not interested exiting stage left, by having Peter with Diana, Donna, Hippolyta, Antiope, Artemis, with Cassie, Athena and Arachne popping up every once in a while, not officially part of the group but more like if the mood strikes them then yeah they'll look him up. Should I also have a few Marvel women join?

Just say yes or no in the review section


	3. Chapter 3

So we now get into the stereotypical royal rebellious girl who's way too curious for her own good meets the misunderstood badass who has a heart of gold and is secretly the guy every girl wants, oh at the very least ones to sleep with, either one I guess. I don't know, I'm a guy

And to answer a few questions or statements from reviewers:

 **krishnarla97:** I have a story in mind of Spider-man and Harley that involves the Injustice storyline but nothing concrete, it's still on my drawing board in a sense. As for the update for my Spider-woman and Spider-man story, update should be up by Wednesday at the earliest.

 **MooNight-Winter** : Yes, I'm going to build the relationships up first before any kind of romance begins and Diana will be the first one that's ensnared by our favorite web head. As for the whole him dying and being reborn, in this story that's already happened and I'll go into more detail of that event later on but it is part of the reason Anubis ensured that if Peter dies, he'll fade from existence. Peter will occasionally be leaving Themyscira for one reason or another, be it helping Diana and the League, helping a woman that's part of his harem, Arachne having need of him or just another god or goddess deciding that they want Peter to do something for them regardless of his say in the matter. As for no Venom or Carnage… I'm afraid they'll going to show up but no Peter won't be getting the symbiot suit and the two won't be aliens, I have something else planned for the two that I think will be unique. Also there will be clashes between Pantheons in the future.

 **gunman:** Peter will reveal some of the things he's seen and encountered over the years as a champion to Arachne. As for why Hippolyta doesn't want Diana to really meet Peter, mostly a mother's worry and desire to keep her child safe. She's had bad dealings with men in the past and she doesn't want any of her daughters to go through the same thing she and Antiope went through. That and she's still unsure about Peter for now… He'll soon prove his worth

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Diana sat in her room sharpening her sword with ease. She often did this to help her think and gather her thoughts. She was unhappy that her mother and aunt were forbidding her from meeting the champion of Arachne. Until his arrival, things on Themyscira and Paradise island as a whole were becoming dull. She's already bested about every warrior in Themyscira baring her aunt and Artemis and fought numerus monsters that inhabit the northern side of the island. Before the champion of Arachne arrived Diana was actually beginning to entertain the thought of trying to travel out into man's world.

And now something new and exciting his here and better yet it came from man's world and what does her mother and aunt want to do? Ignore it and hope that it fades from memory.

' _It's not fair! Just because Mother and aunt Antiope have had bad dealings with men in the past, they assume that all of them are the same!'_ Diana raged. She wasn't naive to think that all men were like the ones her mother and aunt described.

It's been thousands of years; did they really think that mankind has stayed the same or grown worse? If that were the case, wouldn't the world be destroyed by now? The sun blotted out and the heavens raining with blood as the world came apart because of man's arrogance and lust for destruction?

And yet the world still was here and looked relatively peaceful, so obviously mankind was doing something right… she hoped

"Well there's only one way to find out. Speak with the only one who's had the most recent contact with the outside world" Diana concluded as she stopped sharing her blade and made her way to her dresser

Several minutes later Diana dressed in a black cloak with her hood up was falling from her window and descending towards the ground. Diana didn't have to worry about being hurt, she's far stronger and more durable than most of her other sisters with the exceptions of Donna and Cassie, but even then she was far ahead of those two. She landed with a heavy thud and quickly sprinted towards the shadows casted by the buildings around her.

' _Now if what mother says is true, then this champion of Arachne should be living at the crescent lagoon by the lair of those trolls near the northern peninsula'_ Diana thought as she quickly ducked behind several crates as a patrol passed by. She waited a moment before continuing her journey towards the edge of the city and before long she was sprinting through the jungle as fast as she could. The trees and vines rushing by her in a blur as she jumped, slid, ducked and weaved her way through the exotic jungle with such grace that she'd put Tarzan to shame.

If she knew who that was of course.

It only took her a couple of minutes to cross the island and make it to the small clearing that was currently occupied by the only man on the island. She stopped short of the tree line and observed the lagoon for any signs of the man or his pet nemean lion

She couldn't help but wonder how a man was able to tame such a creature. Nemean lions were very prideful animals and very independent. A nemean lion from what she's heard and seen would rather die than ever submit itself to another, mates included

' _Perhaps he just has a way with animals'_ Diana concluded as she spotted the man's log cabin not too far away. There was a small bit of light coming from under the door, meaning he had a source of light inside, perhaps a small fire

Diana was in the midst of planning on how to approach this when a voice spoke up behind

"What are we waiting for?"

Diana felt her body tense as she recognized that the voice was male. She slowly turned to see pale white lenses not even several inches from her face. A lesser person would have screamed or yelped in surprise, Diana did neither of those things.

She simply drew her dagger and made an instinctual swipe at the man. The man backed away from the blade and held his hands up "Whoa their Xena, calm down!"

Diana held her dagger in a revers grip as she studied her opponent. He was clad in an all-black suit of some sort which would explain how he got so close to her, which was impressive considering he had a large white spider on chest. She narrowed her eyes at the man "Why did you sneak up behind me!"

"Uh because you've been standing outside my house for the past five minutes and it was starting to get a little creepy. You just scream creepy potential sociopath killer!"

Diana felt her brow twitch "I am not creepy or sociopathic!"

"And yet here you are in the middle of the night in the jungle eyeing my home like it's some prime rib that you want to seek your teeth into! Also you tried to stab me!" the man said as he pointed towards her knife

Diana's eyes narrowed at what he said as she slowly sheathed her knife "What is a prime rib?"

The man's white lenses widened slightly "Oh yeah… forgot you guys are isolated. Prime ribs are like parts of a cow that ar- Hey wait a minute stop changing the subject!"

"I was not changing the subject! I merely wish to know what a prime rib was!" Diana said with her hands on her hips

"Go ask a chief then! You got those don't ya?"

Diana kept her narrowed gaze on the man for several minutes. So far she's not all that impressed by the man.

…

Peter kept staring at the hooded Amazon with a calculated look under his mask _'Two amazons in one day? Yeah that's an omen, two beautiful women do not show up in such a short span of time unless something really bad is about to happen'_

"Look, I don't want any trouble with you or your Amazons. I just want to be left alone!" Peter said tiredly and with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Honestly, he's not asking for much here

The amazon gave him a curious look "Why do you want to be alone?"

Peter snorted "Because, I do. Some people like being surrounded by a crowd and some just want to be left alone. Guess which category I'm in?"

"That is rather…sad" the amazon said with a frown with a bit of pity in her eyes

"How?" Peter said with confusion

"To be isolated and alone, with only yourself for company. That doesn't sound like a life worth living"

Peter chuckled at that before gesturing to the island they were on and pointing to the woman "Kettle…" he then pointed to himself "…meet pot"

Again the woman frowned in confusion "What does that even mean?"

Peter sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose through his mask "Look, can we do this whole thirty questions thing another time? I just want to get some sleep; I have a big day tomorrow"

"Doing what?" the amazon said as she crossed her arms under her chest that Peter struggled not to look at. Even with the cloak on he could see that this amazon was gifted in that area and likely others "Sitting around all day and playing in the sand like a child!"

"…Maybe…" Peter said with some embarrassment in his voice

The amazon sighed in annoyance "I thought you would be more interesting then this"

"Yeah well come by another time. I'm sure to be doing something else by then" Peter deadpanned before walking around the amazon and began to make his way to his cabin. His sixth sense flared and without looking back he stopped and grabbed the slap that was coming towards his head. He momentarily struggled under the sheer strength of the hand but kept his grip firm. He then slowly turned around to see a look of surprise on the woman's face. "Don't."

He then let go and resumed his trek to his cabin for some well-deserved shut eye.

…

Diana watched the man go for several moments before letting out a huff. Annoyed that the meeting didn't go as she planned.

' _Then again I likely awoken him and put him in a foul mood. Or perhaps my mother left him in such a state that he has no desire to be in the company of an Amazon anytime soon'_ Diana thought before deciding to meet this champion of Arachne on a different day and not in the middle of the night.

She looked down at her wrist to make sure it wasn't bruised. Her mother and aunt were jesting when they said he possessed great physical strength. She could feel the power in his grip and found herself a bit excited at the prospect of facing him in a fight.

She heard a twig ahead of her snap and stopped to see a nemean lion appear from the shadows. It gave Diana a low growl but kept on walking past her and right towards the man's home. Diana watched the large predator slink its way up to the man before pushing him aside and entering his cabin, much to the man's apparent displeasure who slapped his forehead and said several words that Diana picked up as insults about the lion's family, nature and the threat of a cold bath

Diana couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her as she made her way back to Themyscira.

' _Having him here might be fun after all…'_

…

It was several days later at high noon on a fairly warm day when Peter saw the woman again. He was just returning from the lair that housed those trolls that have been giving him issues when he spotted the Amazon sitting on a fairly flat boulder and petting Phil's head. The nemean lion looked content as it purred loudly.

Peter gave a curious look around the area before he approached "Aww look you made a friend Phil! Let's hope she doesn't find out about your fleas…oops too late"

The woman and lion both turned to see him standing there. Phil gave out a huff before leaping off the boulder and making his way into the trees. But not before he used his tail to flick some sand in Peter's direction

"Fish privileges and chin scratches are now revoked you Garfield reject!" Peter called out to the leaving mythical lion that let out a growl before turning to see that the woman from the other night was there.

She wasn't clad in a hooded cloak so Peter got a far better look at her. And by ever deity he's met over the millennia, she was beautiful, easily in the same league as Hippolyta, Arachne, Athena and Aphrodite. Her long wavy raven locks were gently blowing in the breeze while she eyed him with her bright blue eyes. Peter also idly noticed that she was clad in a sort of robe like toga that ended halfway down her thighs, giving him a great view of her well-toned legs. The top portion of her outfit also gave him a great view of her cleavage.

It took every ounce of his will power to not openly gape at the woman as she sat back on her hands and brought up one of her legs as she further observed Peter. The sight was enough to cause him to blush as she unintentionally flaunted her sensuality.

' _Thank god that this suit isn't too tight'_ Peter thought as he shifted his weight on his feet as he tried to think of thoughts that would keep the blood in his body from rushing to certain areas.

"I would like to apologize" the Amazon said suddenly

Peter blinked at her in confusion as he tilted his head to the side slightly "What for? Petting Phil? It's fine, the fact that he let you says plenty. That feline has more pride in him then Scar does"

The Amazon narrowed her eyes in confusion "Who is Scar? Is that something from Patriarchs world?"

"Yeah, Scar's this lion that's really and I mean really arrogant and stuff like that. Great Disney villain, gotta love Jeremy Irons when he and the Hyenas started singing" Peter said as he looked towards the ocean beyond the lagoon.

"What or who is Disney?" Diana asked with a look of curiosity and intrigue on her face

Peter had to chuckle at that sight. "Look as much as I want to answer the numerous questions that you have about the outside world, don't you have somewhere else to be? I mean your friends are probably wondering where you're at."

"They will not notice my absence for some time" the amazon said with a casual shrug "And if they do, I'll deal with it"

"I just don't want to get accused of kidnapping you is all" Peter said as he rubbed his head nervously "I really don't feel like taking on an army of Spartans any time soon"

"Well I'm sure a powerful man such as yourself will have no problem besting a bunch of women warriors" the Amazon said in a slightly teasing if challenging tone

Peter chuckled darkly at that "Oh if only that was true. The last time I tried to take on an army of any kind, I ended up being tortured and imprisoned for the better part of a decade"

The amazon's eyes widened at this information "I'm sorry I did not mean to dig up bad memories"

Peter waved it off "It's fine, it's been several decades anyways"

The duo settled into a slightly tense if mellow silence before Peter spoke up "I never caught your name by the way"

The amazon gave him a curious look "Why would you like to know my name?"

"It's called being polite. That and I can't keep calling you woman or lady" Peter said

"But you haven't called me any of those things…" the woman said in confusion

"I do in my mind, hence why I would like to know your name" Peter stated as he folded his arms across his chest

"…Diana"

"Peter…"

The two stared at each other for a moment before Diana stood up and approached Peter. Peter felt himself tense as Diana began to slowly circle him with a critical eye.

"Why do you have a large symbol of a spider on your chest and back?" Diana questioned

"Arachne thought it'd look cool and I was drunk enough to go along with it" Peter answered

"Who made your suit? It's well made and maintained" Diana said as she traced her hand over the dark chain mail. It was warm on the account that it was absorbing the heat of the sun.

"Hephaestus made it an I know some people that helped me modify it over the years"

Finally, Diana came to a stop in front of Peter and looked him dead in the eye, it was as if she could see through his lenses and straight into his soul.

' _Damn this woman is intimidating… why am I always attracted to that kind of thing?'_ Peter thought as Diana grabbed his chin to his surprise and turned his head side to side

"Uh, is there a reason why your examining me like a diamond or something like that?" Peter said unsure of what Diana was doing

"I have never seen a man before and I'm curious on what makes your kind so different from us" Diana said before she released him

Peter rubbed his chin "Well for starters men hav-"

"I'm aware of what a man possesses and doesn't possess to make him different Peter." Diana said in a deadpanned tone

"Okay then" Peter said relieved that he didn't have to go to in any detail on why guys and girls were different

Suddenly Phil appeared with a small deer in his jaws. The large mythical lion let out a grunt before it dropped the dead fawn at Diana and Peter's feet before sitting back on his hunches and giving the two an expectant look.

Peter looked down at the dead deer and frowned under his mask "Seriously? You couldn't be that cat that brings me a mouse or a bird? It had to be Bambi!"

Phil yawned at Peters outburst and gave him a look that screamed 'Yep!'

Diana crouched down to examining the dead fawn with a slightly saddened look, something that Peter didn't miss

"Sorry about this, Phil was just trying to be friendly"

Diana sighed "It is alright, I'm aware of how cats even large mythical ones like Phil here act. He simply thought it'd be a fine gift for me is all…"

Peter nodded before he looked to see Phil nudge the fawn's body closer to the two with his nose. Peter sighed before giving the large puma looking lion a pat on the head

"That'll do Phil, that'll do"

The cat let out a huff at seeing they weren't going to eat the fawn before he reached down and plucked the dead fawn up and made his way over to the far edge of the clearing to eat his meal. Diana and Peter both watch him go in silence.

Diana eventually looked up towards the sun and frowned "I must go, it's getting late and I'm expected for dinner tonight"

Peter still watching Phil eat the deer nodded "I'll see you around I guess"

Diana stared at Peter before folding her arms under her breasts "I still have many questions about man's world that I want you to answer"

Peter mulled over the request even though he got the slightest feeling it was more of an order before agreeing "Next time you visit I'll answer 'some' of your questions"

"…Fine"

The amazon then turned on her heel and began to walk away in a manner that Peter thought was reminiscent of the way the Queen Hippolyta walked.

' _Must be a noble of some sort…'_ Peter thought as he watched Diana disappear under the tree line. _'Come to think of it, she looked a bit like the Queen…'_

He turned to see Phil approaching him, having left the fawn in a tree, and sit on his hunches as he cleaned his bloodied paws. The lion looked up towards Peter and gave him a look that said 'Nice going, you scared her away'

"I did not fur ball! If anything it was you bringing a dead baby deer to her that made her want to run for the hills." Peter said as he placed his hands on his hips before looking around the clearing "Did you at least bring me back a deer that I could have? Those trolls nearby found the small trap I made for fish and took what was inside it"

Phil looked towards the tree line he came from earlier and nodded towards it. Peter made his way over and saw that Phil had also brought him a fairly large buck that looked more like an elk then a deer in terms of size and appearance

"Congrats Phil, fish privileges are reinstated!" Peter said as he hefted the carcass over his shoulder with no effort at all.

Phil's response was a loud purr of approval

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Peter begins to reveal to Diana some of the things of man's world and Antiope decides to meet the web head herself. Arachne will also make another appearance as she checks up on her champion, warning possible lemon either next chapter or the one after that.

So far a lot of you guys are voting for the harem idea with quite a few women in it. So the total of women will be 12 in the official one with a max of 6 women that aren't tied down to it but still sleep with Peter when the mood strikes them

 **Women in the Harem officially so far** :

Diana Prince

Hippolyta

Donna Troy

Antiope

Artemis

...

 **Unofficially** :

Athena

Arachne

Cassie Sandsmark

...

The rest will be filled by Marvel or DC women that you feel should be in it. Just leave your choices in the review section and if I see a woman enough times or one that I think would make things interesting, I'll add her.

Women who will not show up in either type of harem:

Gwen Stacy of any type, not a fan of her and Peter being in any kind of romance. She may appear in the story as Spider-Gwen as a champion of another spider deity or Arachne but that's about it

Harley Quinn as I have her in mind for someone else that will be appearing in this story that's connected to the spider mythos and I think they'd fit pretty damn well with where I'm taking the character


	4. Chapter 4

So Peter and Diana converse more, Antiope meets Peter and I decided to have the lemon with Arachne for wait a two more chapters. Peter will meet Donna, Artemis and Cassie the next chapter along with Hippolyta and Diana one more time before Steve Trevor appears on Paradise Island. After that things will pick up a bit

And to answer any questions or statements made by reviewers:

 **justafan** : Arachne is in the unofficial harem is because her and Peter's relationship is more of a friends with benefits kind of deal. It used to be closer than that but I won't reveal what happened to change that for a while. As for why I won't have Gwen in the harem, yeah the whole Osborn and kid thing is part of the reason, that and she's overrated in my opinion, even before she became Spider-Gwen. She'll be in the story at one point but there will be no romance of any type.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Over a week passed before Peter saw Diana again. At least he thinks it was a week, time seemed to act differently on Paradise Island, sometimes what felt like an hour was only five minutes while sometimes a few seconds felt like minutes. For all he knew it's been a two weeks

He was currently lying in his hammock with the chest portion of the suit off along with the gloves, exposing a horribly scarred and bruised torso to the world. Most of the wounds were caused by powerful magical weapons that even years later were still healing. Arachne has often at times offered to heal them or increased the healing rate of some, but Peter politely declined.

Most of the injuries he got were a result of his arrogance getting out of control. The scars help him remember to be humble and realize that while he may be a big fish in the ocean, there was always a bigger fish.

' _Who knew Star Wars could be so insightful and full of valuable wisdom'_ Peter thought as basked in the warm sun.

The gentle sea breeze caused an odd tingle as it brushed against some of his more sensitive scars. He heard something sloshing around in the water but he figured it was just Phil trying to get another fish. There was this one tuna that kept swimming into the lagoon that he was trying to get but always ended up missing it. The splashing increased a bit more

"Phiiiiillllll!" Peter wined out like a child that led to a yawn "…Keep it down will ya! I'm trying to get some rest!"

He spent all night listening to those nearby trolls having some kind of fight with what sounded like a giant crab or lobster. He was tempted to join in and maybe steal the oversized crustacean but decided against it. The trolls could get real mean when sea food that good was on the line.

He suddenly felt something grab on to his hammock which caused his eyes to shoot open under his mask and his body to tense

' _Last I check, Phil can't jump that high'_ Peter thought nervously, wondering what it was that grabbed on to his hammock _'Please don't be a mermaid, I don't want to die drowning while being eaten at the same time!'_

Suddenly the wet and smiling face of Diana appeared in front of him.

"Hello!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter let out a rather womanly screech that startled the Amazon and caused her to lose her grip on the hammock and fall down to the water.

Sadly, for Peter, she was able to get a firm grip on his arm and drag him down into the clear water below with her. They both created a large splash that sent numerous ripples throughout the lagoon and sent what fish were in the lagoon scattering in different directions

Peter shot off from the bottom and broke the surface with a cough as he accidently swallowed some water when he fell into the water. He looked to his side to see Diana rise from under the water in a manner that'd put Aphrodite's rising from the sea to shame

"The hell woman! You trying to give me a heart attack!" Peter said as he slowly made his way to more shallow water. He winced as he felt one of his scars that were still healing open up. He looked to see that it was the one on his left side just beneath the ribs that had faint black lines. A parting gift from Anubis almost sixty years ago.

Diana brushed some of her hair out of the way and gave Peter an odd look for a moment "Why did you scream like a little girl?"

Peter stared at the woman for a moment "…What are you talking about?"

"When I surprised you, you screamed like my baby sister did when she saw a snake the first time" Diana said as she swam to the shallow water and stood up in waist deep water.

Peter turned his gaze away when he saw that Diana's top was white and pretty thin, giving him a great view of her breasts underneath the fabric. ' _Don't look, don't look, don't look!'_

Diana saw the man quickly turn his head from her and was confused "Peter there's no reason to feel ashamed by the fact you have a very feminine scream"

"It's not that" Peter said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and tried to avoid looking in Diana's direction as she slowly made her way to thigh deep water, her thin robe clinging to her form and revealing more of her body

"Then why won't you look at me?" Diana said in confusion at the man's actions ' _What is wrong with him?'_

Peter without looking back pointed down towards Diana's body. The Amazon followed his finger and saw the state of her clothes. Her brows furrowed "Is there something on me?"

"With the state of that robe of yours, there might as well not be" Peter said as he began to exit the water with Diana following him

"I don't understand, is there something wrong with my clothes?" Diana questioned Peter

"I can uhh, see your…parts" Peter said as he tried to look for something for her to wear. _'Arachne please don't let another Amazon stumble in and see this or worse the queen!'_

Diana raised a brow at Peter before taking another look at her body to see that her breasts were practically visible through the thin white garment. The robe also clung to her lower body in a way that showed the faintest outline of her womanhood, the same could be said for her rear.

Diana looked back to see Peter making his way towards his cabin, she decided to follow him and find out why he was acting so strangely "Peter, I fail to see why the sight of me almost bare is uncomfortable to you. Many of my sisters walk the streets of Themyscira in similar states. If I recall correctly, men and women of the ancient world felt no shame flaunting themselves in such a manner"

"Yeah well, things have changed in the last several thousand years!" Peter said as he picked up the pace towards his cabin where he could find something to dry himself and Diana off with

"Why?" Diana questioned

"I don't know, I guess people got tired of seeing other's naked ass or getting sick all the time" Peter said before he stopped at the entrance of his cabin and opened the door "Wait here while I get you something to dry off with"

Peter didn't wait for a reply before he entered his dim cabin. The inside was one big room with a sunken fire pit in the center with a few pots and pans tucked away in crates surrounding it. A simple bed in the far corner that he's made from some drift wood he's found and a few trees with a large chest at the foot of it that held the weapons he's used over the years as Arachne's champion. There was only one window that was opposite of the bed that would give Peter a clear view of the beach and distant ocean while to the side were several shelfs that held a host of souvenirs he's collected over the centuries. Peter made his way to the medium size dresser that was beneath the window and opened it.

He began to rummage through it for something to use to dry himself and Diana off when he heard her voice right behind him

"You have a nice cabin"

Peter to his embarrassment let out another even more girlish scream as he leaped to the ceiling and clung to it like a cat. He took a deep breath as he got his heart rate back under control and looked down to see Diana, still dripping wet looking up at him in slight surprise and wonder on her face

"Would you stop sneaking up on me like that!" Peter said with his voice cracking slightly as he dropped down to the floor while being mindful to keep his gaze adverted from Diana's form. While she clearly has no problem being seen in her current state, he still found it embarrassing at least for him.

Had this woman not been an Amazon, he'd have no problem staring but considering she and her sisters had to play host to him, he felt he should be respectful to them. That and he doesn't feel like getting stabbed to death by an army of pissed of women. Won't be any pearly gates on the other side for him if he dies or anything for that matter.

Diana let out a chuckle "I'm sorry but I'm finding it amusing to hear a man scream like a little girl"

"Well bully for you!" Peter said with a roll of his eyes before he took out a small simple black sheet that he's had for years that had no real value, he just thought it was really soft. He tossed it towards Diana without looking "Here, use it to help dry off"

Diana looked at the makeshift towel offered and shrugged before she took it from him and wrapped it around herself like a towel. She had trouble tying it on the account of her generous bust and the fact that the fabric was small before eventually settling with just holding it by the corners. The bottom barely made it pass her hips, leaving her long soaked legs bare.

Peter looked back and fought the urge to give into his more primal desires. The light from shining in from both the door and window gave her a sort of surreal glow as it reflected off the water still clinging to her body

' _I'm pretty sure even the Pope would be tempted to make a move'_ Peter thought before tearing his gaze away from the Amazon.

Diana watched Peter move about the small room as he kept his gaze from her form and more focused on the floor. She couldn't help but feel a bit insulted that he didn't seem to be gazing at her in a way that she's caught a few of her fellow Amazons in the past have. But he did say that things have changed in the past few thousand years, perhaps he felt he was being polite by not openly staring at her with envy or even lust in his eyes

' _Come to think of it, why hasn't he removed that mask of his?'_ Diana thought. It didn't escape her notice the state his torso was in. It seems that a millennia of servitude to Arachne has gained Peter quite a few scars and wounds, some of which that seem to still be healing. Magical weapons and or curses perhaps, they had a tendency to stay longer than most

She slowly began to approach him from the rear before forcibly turning him around, much to his surprise. She stared up into his lenses with a narrowed gaze

"I want to see what your face looks like" Diana said in a demanding tone, Peter half expected her to stomp her foot like a little girl trying to get her way.

"No" Peter shot back ' _The hell does this woman think she is, a princess?'_

"Yes"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Why? It isn't that pretty to be honest" Peter said as he tried to struggle out of the woman's grip ' _Damn, what's she lift in her spare time, buildings?'_

"I'm not some vain person who thinks less of people because they aren't appealing to the eye for most. I was raised to accept others appearances be dammed" Diana said with narrowed eyes

Peter looked at the amazon for a long moment before letting out a huff "If only the world had more people like you…"

Peter slowly raised his hand to his mask and removed it for Diana to see. She was a bit surprised on how scared and bruised it was. Like his torso, many of them still looked fresh or still healing. She didn't think he looked ugly, but then again she's never seen another man before. For all she knew Peter was the ugliest person in man's world or perhaps its most beautiful.

She saw that the most notable scar was one that started on his cheek and went down his chin and halfway down his throat. She raised a hand to idly trace the jagged looking wound, ignoring how Peter seemed to shudder ever so slightly as her fingers lightly brushed it.

Peter then suddenly backed away and slipped his mask back on much to Diana's annoyance but decided to leave it be. The fact he gave her a glimpse, brief as it was, spoke volumes, perhaps later she can convince him to go longer without wearing it. She doubts many of her sisters will be bothered by his appearance. Amazons believed that internal beauty was just as good as outwards beauty, sometimes even greater.

"So is there a reason why you decided to interrupt my efforts to get skin cancer from the great orb of plasma in the sky?" Peter asked as he sat down on his bed.

"You said the next time I came here you'd answer my questions regarding man's world" Diana stated

Peter let out a sigh "I did, but I also said I'd answer some of them."

Diana looked at him for a moment before nodding in acceptance, she could always get him to tell her more later "First I want to know the current state of the world"

"Mass terrorism conducted by guys using a religion or some distant past offence to justify their actions, the Middle East turning into the modern day old west with AK's, racism and religious persecutions galore, most politicians having no idea what to do because they care more about money, poverty on the rise in a lot of places" Peter said in a dry tone as he recounted the things that were going on in the world before he came to Themyscira

Diana stared at Peter with wide eyes as she heard the state that the world was in. Peter saw the look on her face and gave a chuckle

"You think that's bad? Should have asked me that question during first ninety years of the twentieth century. You'd have a cow when you hear about the Holocaust" Peter said with a shrug

"By Hera…the world sounds to have gone mad" Diana said quietly to herself

Diana sat down next to Peter quietly as she processed the current state of the world. If what half of what Peter says was true, then perhaps her mother and aunt were right about mankind. Perhaps they were beyond help and should be left to rot in their decaying cesspool of a society

"Hey don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds" Peter said reassuringly "There's a lot of good going on in the world too! Like this one woman, Natasha Stark, she became a hero after finding out that terrorists were killing people with her stolen weapons and decided to atone for her and her family's actions. Also women and men are beginning to slowly treat each other as equals…slowly. Also there's some alien guy who can fly in Metropolis and Captain America has been finally found and woken up after being missing in action for over seventy years"

"Who is Captain America?" Diana asked as she turned to look at him, bringing her legs up so she can rest her chin on her knees, the action also unintentionally gave Peter a great partial view of her… womanhood

Peter took a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind of anything remotely sexual before answering Diana's inquiry "He's this guy that fought… in a really bad war decades ago. Everyone thought he died but it turns out he was frozen in a block of ice. So they unfroze him and last I checked he's retired and living in New York"

"Was he a great warrior?" Diana probed

"Heh, oh yeah. Considered one of the best soldiers in history. Funny enough he was one of the nicest guys I ever met" Peter said as his mind traveled back to a small HYDRA occupied facility in 1944 that he was stuck in. Peter thought he was a dead man until a circular red, white and blue shield came flying out of nowhere and nailed his would be executioner in the chest

"He sounds like a good man" Diana said thoughtfully

"He was or is" Peter said as he looked out the window towards the distant horizon. He could see seagulls flying in the distance and the ocean seemed to be calm.

"What about this man from… Metropolis? What do you mean he's an alien?" Diana asked

"Oh just some gut that's pretty strong, can fly and comes from another world" Peter said with a shrug. "Calls himself Superman and thinks he's some sort of hero"

"Is he?"

"Depends on who you ask" Peter stated

"What do you mean?" Diana asked confused

"Eh some see him as a hero others' as a guy who's going to one day turn on us and take over the world." Peter said

"Do you think he'll try? To take over the world?" Diana questioned

Peter snorted in amusement "If he tries, he's in for a rude awakening. There's a lot of powerful people on this planet that he'll find have no problem taking him in a fight"

The two sat in silence for a moment before Diana spoke in a quiet tone with a distant look in her eyes "Man's world sounds like both an interesting place and a kingdom Ares would thrive in…"

"It is, for the most part" Peter said with a shrug "It's not perfect but it tries to better itself if not for the people who live in it, then for the ones who one day will…"

"Can you tell me more about it?" Diana asked as her feet absently touched Peter's armored thigh

"Which part, the good or the bad?" Peter asked with a raised brow as he looked at her

Diana was silent for a moment before she answered

"Both…"

Peter then spent the next several hours telling Diana just that.

…

It was almost a month since his talk with Diana about man's world. She wasn't kidding when she asked to be told of both aspects, the good and the bad. So Peter indulged her, he talked about the Renaissance, the discovery of the Americas and the eventual take over and near genocide of many of the natives that once called the then unknown continents their home, cell phones and computers, Twitter, Facebook, even T.V. shows and movies.

Those last two she was particularly fond of, Peter figured he could ask Arachne the next time he sees her to bring him some materials to build Diana a little T.V. that she and her family could enjoy. It'd also save him from having to explain the pop cultural references and jokes after he makes them

Peter was so lost in thought that he actually passed the woman that was sitting on a boulder in a way that would cause clouds to stop and take a look. The woman didn't seem too fond of being ignored and loudly cleared her throat

Peter stopped dead in his tracks before slowly looking over his shoulder to see a goddess of a woman with what looked like white hair and dressed in simple tan bindings that barely contained her well-endowed chest and a sort of tan skirt that ended half way down her thigs and still gave Peter a great look at her long legs, her feet were bare.

Peter quirked his head to the side slightly as he started at the woman he's never seen before "…Hello?"

The woman smirked at him for a moment before leaning back slightly on her hands and brought her leg up in a sort of sensual way. She leaned her head to the side causing her hair to fall to the side as she examined him with her turquoise colored eyes. Her lips had some sort of white lipstick on it and parted to reveal pearly white teeth that seemed to glow in the late morning sun

"Hello Peter" the unknown woman purred

Peter had to fight a shiver at the way she said his name, it was eerily similar to how Arachne says it when their being intimate. He discreetly looked around for Phil but couldn't find him, come to think of it Peter hasn't seen him around all day.

' _Hope he's alright'_ Peter thought as he returned his attention to the woman before him while keeping his senses alert for Phil

"Um hello…" Peter waved at the woman

"Antiope" she said with a smirk as she made a show of trailing his figure with her gaze "You know Peter, when my sister Hippolyta told me that a man was going to be staying on Themyscira, I asked her for permission to rally our warriors and hunt you down and skin you alive like a pig but now…"

Peter felt himself pale and as his body instinctually tensed into fight or flight mode. While this woman hasn't set off his sixth sense and shown no signs aggression, he still couldn't help but prepare himself for fight. It isn't the first time someone was able to trick his danger sensing ability and attack him.

"But now?" Peter said nervously as he subconsciously began to scan the woman's form for any potential weapons or weaknesses he could exploit. The fact she was a beautiful woman and the sister of the Queen of the Amazons and Themyscira was gone from his mind now, now she was a potential threat.

"But now I think keeping you around could be fun…" Antiope said in a teasing tone as she stood from the boulder and began to slowly approach Peter with a sway in her hips.

The champion or Arachne didn't even so much as blink as he eyed the woman while his body continued to tense even more with every step closer she came. The only reason he hasn't made a move yet is because she has yet to and according to Athena, he can't attack an Amazon unless it's in self-defense.

She was standing before him now, just a few centimeters shorter than him. Just as she made to touch him a sudden distant roar of pain filled the lagoon. Antiope paused as she recognized the roar of that of a nemean lion. Faster than she could blink Peter shot passed her and sprinted into the tree line in a black blur

Antiope was startled for a moment before she regained her composure and ran after him, pausing only momentarily to arm herself with the sword she had buried in the sand

…

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Peter muttered to himself as he ran as fast as he could to the source of the ion roar

While there were a lot of nemean lions living on Themyscira, none of them save for Phil have ever come down from the mountain range as far as the puma looking lion had. It didn't take long for Peter to arrive in a small clearing by a stream that the roar originated from. He quickly scanned the area and found Phil, his blood ran cold at the state the large feline was in

There were four large gashes on Phil's flank that he could see, a large scar on his neck and his back right hind leg was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken

"PHIL!" Peter shouted. He was at the lion's side in an instant "Come on big guy hold it together

Phil's eye opened and stared at Peter with a sort of tired look before giving a small growl of greetings.

"Hey hang in their big guy, just uh, uh try not to move okay?" Peter said beginning to grow hysterical at the sight of the normally proud and powerful lion being in such a sorry state

He searched the clearing for any signs of Phil's attacker, the marks on his side looked too small and narrow to be another nemean lion's or the work of a troll's or Cyclops's blade, too clean and precise…

He quickly shot bits of his organic webbing onto Phil's still bleeding wounds in an attempt to keep Phil from bleeding out until he could get back to the cabin. He had a few things in his chest that may help the mythical cat, at least he hopes they will

"I don't understand, how the hell could you be this hurt Phil? You're a nemean lion! You have like indestructible skin that'd make Superman greeny with envy!" Peter said as he started to bind Phil's leg in webbing to keep it from moving around too much and making it worse

The large cat let out a low growl of pain as bones in its leg shifted

"That is because he is still young" the voice of Antiope said before the woman emerged from the brush with a sword in hand. She scanned the surrounding area before settling her gaze on Peter's crouched and tense form "Nemean lions don't gain their legendary durability until they reach the age of twenty. It seems Phil here is still a cub"

Peter slowly rose and stared at the woman, his lenses narrowing and a his usually light and friendly voice turning dark and angry "Did you have something to do with this!"

Antiope seemed shock and appalled at the tone Peter addressed her in and more so by the accusation. She felt her temper flare but quickly regained control of herself ' _His friend is hurt and he's becoming hysterical.'_

Antiope took a deep breath before answering in a calm tone "No, I'm just as shocked as you are by these turn of events"

She saw Peter's aggressive stance loosen slightly, indicating he's calmed somewhat. Phil's pained howl caused Peter's head to turn so quick that she swore she heard a crack in his neck. Peter crouched down again and began to speak in a calm soothing tone

"Hey there big guy, it's going to be alright. You hear me? You're going to be fine" Peter said as he took the lion's head and placed it in his lap and began to scratch his head, his voice cracking slightly "You're going to get better and then we're going to finally catch that damn tuna that keeps sneaking into the lagoon… you're going to be alright Phil"

Antiope watched the scene before her with pity, it was clear to her that unless the nemean lion was given to a healer, a rather skilled one, the large creature will not last the night. And she knows that Peter doesn't have the supplies to treat his pet's injuries. Earlier she snuck into his cabin after he left and examined some of the things he has, medical supplies included.

The best Peter will be able to do for Phil is reset Phil's broken leg, the bleeding and potential infection on the other hand…

Peter saw Antiope slowly begin to approach the pair with her blade held in a reverse grip, her expression blank.

Peter tensed at her approaching form "What are you doing?"

"Phil in his state will not last the night Peter; you do not have the skills or items required to save your friend." Antiope said as she continued her approach "I'm sorry…"

Peter was on his feet in a blur of motion and stood between her and the downed nemean lion

" **Don't. You. Fuckin. Dare!"** Peter growled out in a way that caused a slight shiver of fear to travel up Antiope's spine

The fact that his suit looked even darker and more foreboding in the shadows of the tress with traces of blood on it made his appearance all the more menacing. His lenses narrowed making him looking even angrier than his mask should be able to allow

Still this did not give the general of the Amazonian army pause "Peter there's no oth-"

She was interrupted as long vicious looking bony stingers emerging from Peter's wrists as he got into a more aggressive fighting stance and let out an animalistic growl that'd make a demon proud.

This caused her to halt in her tracks and raise a brow at him "You'd dare risk the Amazons wrath, even the wrath of the Goddesses who allowed you sanctuary here, for a pet?"

Peter's lenses narrowed even more until they were white slits "He's my friend, and I'd gladly risk and fight a war to keep him safe"

Antiope's eyes widened slightly, this man was willing to go to war against just about everyone all to protect his dying friend? He was either a very foolish or very brave man…

' _Most men I've met wouldn't hesitate to leave their friends to die if it meant saving their own life'_ Antiope thought as she watched a man ready to take on the world if need be. Behind him she could see the lion slowly rise on his remaining three legs and shakily stand by the man's side and growled at her with the strength of nemean lion in its prime and not at death's door

It appeared that even on his last legs this nemena lion was willing to stand and die by its owner… it's friend side in the face of impossible odds.

Antiope stared at the two for a long moment before she let out a tired sigh 'Gaia, Rhea, Hera please don't make me regret this decision'

She lessened her grip on the handle of her sword and looked at Peter "There are healers in Themyscira that are able to help your friend"

Peter's lenses widened at the sudden change of the amazon as did Phil's

Peter quirked his to the side with his lenses narrowing slightly, his tone suspicious "How do I know you're telling the truth? What if this is some ploy to kill him?"

"I swear on the River Styx that I'm not lying and I'll make sure your friend is looked after by the healers. When he is healed enough I will personally release him back to you" Antiope said in a serious tone

Peter considered her for a moment. Swearing on the river Styx was pretty serious in the Greek Pantheon. If a person or god swore upon it and broke the oath it tended to end badly for that person, like really bad. Peter looked to his side to see that it was taking all of Phil's strength to stand. He sighed sadly and sheathed his stingers as he crouched down and much to the lion's disproval, more out of pride than pain, lifted him up until he was being carried fire man style.

"Then let's go" Peter said as he turned and began to make his way towards Themysciras

"I'm afraid that you will not be allowed to enter" Antiope said as she saw Peter pause and stare back at her with his white lenses narrowing "You need permission of the queen and while she is my sister, I don't have the proper authority to grant you access to our portion of the island"

"…Then I'll carry him to the boarder" Peter said as he continued walking "I'm sure you won't have a problem carrying him the rest of the way"

Antiope's eyes narrowed in anger at the order but let it slide for now "…No I will not"

The three made their way to the boarder of the Amazon's territory on Paradise Island in silence. The only time Peter spoke was when he asked what could have injured Phil and leave him in such a state. She speculated that it was likely a monster that made it through Dooms Doorway, an entrance into the Underworld that the Amazons have been charged with guarding by Olympus or more specifically Hades himself.

Peter asked how the monster could have gotten out especially if the entrance was in Themyscira. Antiope responded that some of the more cunning monsters of the Underworld could slip past the Amazon sentries if it was smart enough. The rest of the trek was silent until they came to a small river that acted as the Amazon's boarder to the northern portion of the island.

She made a hand gesture and not a moment later several Amazons clad in breastplates, helmets and armed with bows and spears appeared from the tree line.

Antiope quickly spoke before any of them could question Peter's presence "A monster seems to have made it out of Dooms Doorway and into the northern part of Paradise island" she then gestured to Peter and Phil "This nemean lion is the champion of Arachne's friend and was wounded by the unknown creature. I have sworn upon the River Styx to help heal his friend"

One of the sentries stepped forth "I shall send a messenger ahead to contact the healers my lady"

Antiope nodded "Good, make sure to request Agape, she has in depth knowledge of how to treat a nemean lion"

The sentry bowed before turning to one of the other amazons behind her and making a gesture with her hand. One of the warrior women nodded before sprinting off towards Themyscira. Peter watched her go before looking towards Antiope "You gonna take him or have one of your sentries do it?"

"I'll carry him myself" Antiope said as she tossed her blade to one of the boarder guards and helped Peter settle the large hissing feline on the general's shoulders

"Oh stop complaining you over size fur ball!" Peter said as he scratched Phil under the chin, earning a low purr of approval from the injured lion

Antiope then proceeded to cross the ankle shallow river with Phil resting on her shoulders with ease. She stopped on the other side of the bank and looked back towards Peter's retreating form.

"And where are you going?" Antiope asked as she and the other remaining Amazons watched the man leave

Peter stopped but didn't turn back when he spoke in a dark tone "Monster hunting"

He then vanished into the brush in a black blur, ready to hunt down the monster that hurt his friend and send it back to the Underworld piece by piece…

* * *

And done.

So yeah next chapter we see Peter tracking the unknown monster that attacked Phil while the Amazons try to discover what it was that escaped the Underworld and slipped past their notice.

Also Natasha Stark is not an OC There's an alternate universe where to avoid the Marvel Civil War, she and Steve Rogers married each 's basically a female Tony Stark. I'm basing her off that and possibly making her a member of one of the harems.


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter we find out what it was that attacked poor Phil last chapter and sent Peter on the war path

Answer reviewer's statements or questions:

 **The New Creed** : There is a reason why Peter was taken by surprise so easily and it will be mentioned in this chapter. He's sadly made the one mistake a lot of these old warrior types seem to do often when they finally retire to somewhere safe and peaceful

 **Arrankor** : I don't dislike Superman, I just can't find him relatable in any shape or form and more often than not his stories are usually boring. If your worried about any bashing, don't be there won't be any against him since he'll appear like four times tops in this story.

 **duskrider** : Tony Stark makes it very hard to like him as both a hero and a villain since more often than not he blurs the line, but it does make him an interesting guy. In any case I prefer the Marvel Cinematic version, he makes mistakes and unlike his comic book counterpart he tries to make things right. He doesn't just say 'oh well that didn't work on to the next project!' The things he does actually haunt him. And yeah finding out he had a hand in making the Hulk unintentional all those years ago made me want to rip the guy's head off, so it can be argued that every person that's ever been hurt by the Hulk is Strak's fault

 **gunman** : Yeah that monster will be kind of screwed and the amazons get a small glimpse at the warrior within the usually talkative and jokester acting man. And there was a reason why Antiope was seemed to be coming on to Peter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

' _Stupid! Fuckin stupid! How could I have let this happen?'_ Peter mentally berated himself as he slammed open his door to his cabin and angrily made his way to his chest that contained his weapons.

' _I shouldn't have let my guard down here! Now because of it Phil's hurt!'_ Peter thought as he tore open the lid with such force that he ripped the top clean off. Peter eyed the broken lid with even more anger before throwing it across his cabin and into the wall. It burst into hundreds of splinters as it impacted against the now dented wall.

Peter didn't even glance at the damage as he pulled out a cloth that had two black handles with web designs engraved into them. Peter removed the blanket to reveal two Spathes. The blades were made from a type of black and white metal that Arachne was given by Hecate years ago. When Peter's original swords were broken a little over five hundred years ago in a fight with a son of Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec god of war. It was also around that time that Arachne had his current suit fashioned by Hephaestus.

The magically re-enforced blades were thirty-nine inches long and the edges of the blade were coated with a very weak poison that caused numbness and destroyed any nearby nerves in the area it damaged.

Peter held both blades up and gave them both an experimental swing and was satisfied to see that the blades had not dulled. He still sharpens them occasionally but since they were forged by a god, they took decades to dull. He slid the two swords on to his back, the armor automatically creating bindings for them, before reaching to pull out a small curved dagger. He examined the blade briefly before attaching it to his waist

He turned and left his cabin and made his way to the spot he first found Phil. He was hoping to pick up the unknown monster's trail and track it down. Afterwards… he was going to take his time in sending whatever abomination crawled out of Hade's domain back to Tartarus one limb at a time

…

Antiope along with a small contingent of warriors led by the long fiery red haired Artemis were currently making their way down a dimly lit hall towards Dooms Doorway. The entrance to the Underworld wasn't, despite the name, an actual doorway. If anything it was more of a tunnel that had an elaborate gate.

"Lady Antiope, what do you think escaped from the Underworld?" Artemis questioned.

She was currently clad in a blood red breast plate that was modified to accommodate her large bust with armored grieves and gauntlets of the same color on her arms and legs. She had her signature bow and quiver of arrows on her back while she carried a large battle ax with a red bladed Khopesh hanging from her waist.

"I do not yet know Artemis, but whatever it is, it was capable of wounding a young nemean lion to the point of near death" Antiope said. She was now clad in gold and bronze armor that sported a white cape with her hair in a top knot

Artemis frowned at the answer "There aren't many creatures of the Underworld that are capable of such a feat. Even if the lion was young, it's hide is more than durable to resist a casual blow from most forms of our weapons"

"Which means that this creature is likely armed with weapons from the Underworld" Antiope said with dread. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and kept a firm grip on it as she and her warriors entered the main hall that housed the doorway.

Antiope took a cautious look around to see if perhaps the monster had retreated here or if more had made their way up and have yet to leave the cave. It wasn't often but it wasn't rare either. The general of the Amazon army took a look towards the dark tunnel that led down to the Underworld. The darkness seemed to devour even the shadows that were casted by a few lit torches of blue and white Greek fire that burned on both sides of the entryway.

"Spread out and search for any of signs that could help us identify this beast and keep an eye on the doorway! We don't want any more monsters to get out and cause even more damage" Artemis ordered the group of armored women who immediately broke off into four groups of five to search for any clues while a few kept a gaze on the entrance to the Underworld

Antiope scanned the caverns ceiling above them with a critical eye, seeing if the reason that this unknown intruder was able to slip by the guards further out was because it dug into the ceiling and out into the more remote parts of the island

Seeing none she looked to see Artemis standing beside her with a worried look on her beautiful face. Artemis has been a close friend to the royal family for years ever since Artemis's tribe of Amazons migrated from Egypt to Paradise Island almost eight hundred years ago. In fact, Artemis has been the lover of just about every member of Antiope's family. Cassie is the only one that as far as she knows has yet to take on Artemis as a lover.

' _Probably because Artemis intimidates her'_ Antiope thought with some amusement.

"Something funny my lady?" Artemis asked as she could see the amusement in Antiope's eyes

Antiope let out a snort "I'm just wondering when you're going to sleep with my youngest niece"

Artemis let out a chuckle "I'm working on it, but Cassandra seems scared of me. I may be too much woman for her"

"I'm sure she'll come around" Antiope teased

"Perhaps" Artemis nodded before she frowned "My lady, why were you with the champion of Arachne? And in such a provocative attire?"

Antiope let out a snort "Athena mentioned that the man was very courtious to women and would more likely faint than ever try to take adavantage of one. I decideded to meet him and test that claim"

"I take it didn't go well?" Artemis said dryly

"No…" Antiope said with a frown "I may have come off a bit too hostile in the beginning"

"How so?"

"I may have mentioned wanting to hunt him down like an animal and kill him" Antiope said sheepishly

"Heh, you probably killed any desire he had of you the moment you uttered the last syllabus of that remark" Artemis began to laugh quietly

At that Antiope laughed as well before a shout from one of the distant groups caught both women's attention. They along with the others quickly converged the group that seems to have made a discovery. The amazon who spoke up was crouched down and brushing some dirt off her discovery before she held it up for the others to see

"By the gods…" one of the women said in shock as she and everyone else present started in slight horror at what was found

An old black helmet with faint glowing red runes carved into the metal. There were a few scratches and cracks on the surface but other than that the helmet was in fine condition.

"Makhai…" Artemis growled out as she scanned the area for signs of the now identified creature. Makhai were ancient war spirits or more accurately demons that served as warriors to the Titans in ancient times. After the Titanomachy some fled to the farthest parts of the world while many others were condemned to imprisonment in Tartarus with their king, Cronus.

Antiope's eyes narrowed as her hand found its way to her sword's handle "Where there's one there are always others"

"We must alert the queen!" one of the warriors said with fear in her tone that the others couldn't blame her for.

Makhai were vicious creatures whose bloodlust and desire for slaughter surpassed that of even Ares the Greek god of war.

"My lady, you said the champion of Arachne intends to hunt down the monster responsible for harming his nemean lion. Shall I gather a force and aid him? Makhai's always travel in groups" Artemis asked her commander

Antiope nodded "Gather some of your best warriors, I shall inform my sister of what has happened. The rest of you, stay here and make sure nothing else comes through that tunnel. Unless it's lord Hades himself or a member of his court, kill it!"

The Amazons bowed and immediately began to set up defenses incase more Makhai or worse came through while Antiope and Artemis made their way back to the surface

' _This is not how I thought my first meeting with Peter would go'_ Antiope thought annoyed

…

Peter crouched low to the ground to examine a couple of broken twigs that he's found on his search for the illusive monster. After returning to the area that he found Phil wounded in, Peter was able to quickly discover that it wasn't some random encounter, whatever attacked Phil deliberately lured him there before attacking.

' _So whatever I'm tracking is capable of formulating ambushes'_ Peter thought as he scanned the disturbed ground beneath him. Whatever it is he's tracking, it was big and had a considerable amount of weight if the deep impressions in the dirt are anything to go on. Peter's eyes narrowed when he noticed that there were several different size impressions in the ground that were a bit spaced apart. _'And they aren't alone…'_

Peter looked up and scanned the jungle which was starting to darken as the sun was beginning to set. It was then that Peter realized something strange and discerning…

' _I can't hear any animals! No birds or insects'_ Peter thought as he rose from his kneeling position and scanned his surroundings; above him, behind him, his flanks, he even picked up some dirt and threw it around to see if his prey was camouflaged in any way

"Well at least I know your close since it's quieter than a concert hosted by mimes…" Peter said as he slowly reached for one of his swords before he felt his sixth sense flare

Not a second later a large grey and black being tore through the foliage and ran towards Peter. It was nearly 9'0 at least and possessed six arms that each carried a sword in its clawed hands and seemed to have fire coursing through its body as it's veins, eyes and mouth looked like it contained fire inside it.

Peter's eyes narrowed at the sight of the charging creature "Oh great, a Makhai…"

Peter drew both his blades and leaned back as several of the spirits swords soared past Peter's head and neck before blocking a low swipe from one of its many arms. Peter gritted his teeth in slight frustration as he was being forced back by the sheer number of swords trying to slice into him. He soon ducked under one of the Makhai's swings and used his superior speed to ram both his blades into the exposed stomach to his swords hilts.

" **RAGH!"** the Makhai roared in pain

"Yeah where guess what?" Peter shouted as he tore the blades out and splashed the ground with the Underworld monster's burning blood "There's plenty of more than that!"

The former Titan warrior growled at Peter before throwing three of its blades at him. Peter weaved through the incoming projectiles and jumped towards the Makhai and delivered a powerful kick to its head that sent the multi armed being flying into a tree.

Peter then threw his blades into the shoulders of the Makhai and pinned it to the damaged tree. He then shot several web lines towards some of swords and yanked them into his hands before throwing them at the injured Makhai and pinned its hands and arms in place.

The ancient battle spirit growled out in pain as it glared at Peter's approaching form. It let out a hiss before Peter rammed his fist into the side of its head and knocked it's helmet off, exposing its scarred head. It spat out a glob of its blood before renewing its struggle to escape it's confines and tear the champion of Arachne apart.

Peter watched it with a blank expression under his mask before he punched it again, this time knocking several of its teeth out. He reared his fist back again and delivered another blow… and another… and another…

Soon the area was filled with the sounds of Peter's armored fist making contact with the Makhai's head as he continued to punch the snarling creature over and over again, sending bits of its skin and blood into the air

Peter made out several cracks in his relentless beating, he didn't know if it was his bones in his throbbing fists or the bone in the now partially caved in head of the still living Makhai. He didn't care as he continued to increase the speed and power with each punch until soon his fists were nothing more than a black blur.

After several seconds Peter stopped when he saw the Makhai go still, he saw that it was still alive if barely and shot the stubborn monster a glare "You a tough one I'll give you that…"

He reached forward and grabbed it's nearly destroyed head with both his blood coated fists that emanated a bit of heat from the burning blood of the Makhai

"…But not tough enough!" Peter said before he violently ripped the head off the Makhai who let out a brief yelp before its head was torn from its body. A small spray of its blood splashed Peter in the face and he nearly recoiled at the intensity of the heat it was emitting.

"Okay eww…" Peyer said as he dropped the head and wiped the blood off his lenses before he reached for his blades and yanked them put of the now dead Makhai before taking a glance around "Now, where's the rest of your crew? You guys have a habit for traveling in packs"

He looked around for any more demonic warrior spirits but saw none rushing to cleave his head off. He felt a faint tickle from his spider-sense causing him to tense slightly before he suddenly turned and caught an arrow that would have made its mark in the back of his head.

He quickly tossed the arrow aside as several more erupted from the brush and speared the ground he was only moments ago standing on. He shot a web line into the trees and pulled himself into the canopy. The arrows followed his form as he moved through the branches and leaves of the trees until he took cover behind a large trunk.

Peter steadied his breathing as he risked a glance to see if the other Makhai's had emerged from their own cover. From his height and position, he could make out three other Makhai moving through the brush. Two of them were armed with several crossbows while the last, which didn't have a helmet on unlike the other two for some reason, carried two spears, a large rectangular shield and a whip with small blades at the end of it

Peter's eyes narrowed at the sight of the one without a helmet make a few grunts before retreating deeper into the jungle and out towards the northwestern peninsula that was on the other side of a small canyon up ahead. He once tried to explore that area but quickly discovered that it was being guarded by several armored Amazons. They seemed to be guarding something there, what it was he didn't know but Peter got the odd feeling it was dangerous.

' _These things being here can't be a coincidence'_ Peter thought to himself, over the years he's learned that nine times out of ten, coincidences were simply well planned events orchestrated by a pretty smart person or persons that led to one hell of a reveal

"And something tells me that I shouldn't let that thing get anywhere close to that peninsula" Peter said to himself before shooting two web lines to two different branches and began to pull as he readied to slingshot himself into the farthest Makhai.

…

"Donna I'm bored!" Cassie said in a tired tone as she leaned against her spear to keep herself up and from falling. She and her sister and two other Amazons were garbed in leather armor with a bronze breastplate and currently stationed on the northwestern most peninsula guarding a very powerful and very dangerous being.

Ares the former Greek god of war.

Donna who was standing beside her, rolled her eyes at her sister's complaining, something she's been doing for almost half an hour now

' _This is probably more torturous for Ares than being imprisoned here'_ the second oldest daughter of Hippolyta thought with some amusement.

"Donna, I swear to Hera herself if your sister doesn't shut up…" came the annoyed voice of Persephone one of the other two Amazons that were on guard duty. The four were separated by the bars that housed Ares himself, who was currently in the far corner of the cell sitting in the shadows doing who knows what. Donna hasn't once seen him move from that spot in decades and that's when she first started her duties

"Your do what?" Donna said with an edge in her voice as she continued to stare ahead and not make eye contact with one of Donna's least favorite sisters in Themyscira. She didn't know why but lately the woman has been given her a bad feeling that she couldn't quite explain. Maybe it was because they were in the presence of Ares who, while depowered, still seems to have that knack for instilling conflict with his presence alone

"She's just tired my lady! She didn't mean any of it, just a slip of the tongue" came the worried tone of the Amazon standing beside Persephone. Alexa, who was more interested in reading books and scrolls than training to become a warrior. Donna thought she was too kind hearted for battle anyway, the woman could barely stand the sight of blood. Zeus knows how she'll react to the sight of someone getting their head cut off and blood spraying everywhere

"I know…" Donna said with an edge in her tone still "It's why I haven't done anything yet"

She didn't have to see Persephone's face to know that the woman had a dark glare on her face. Cassie who was too tired and bored to notice what was going on decided to keep on talking

"I'd rather be placed on sentry duty and watch the champion of Arachne play in the sand all day then stand here!" Cassie said

It was then that Donna heard the faintest bit of movement from Ares cell. It was so faint that Donna nearly dismissed it but it was there. The barest sounds of Ares's tunic brushing against the stone inside his cell. Not once has she heard a thing like that in all her years of guarding the fallen god of war. It was then that Donna realized her sister may have made a very serious mistake

"Cassandra!" Donna said with her voice raising a bit that caught both Alexa and Persephone's attention and likely Ares as well

Her younger sister flinched and looked towards the older woman nervously "…Yes?"

Donna turned to look at her with a serious face "Remain silent for the rest of time we are here." She made the faintest gestures with her head towards the cell in a silent message that told her to keep things like 'that' quiet when in his company. Thankfully her sister seemed to understand as her eyes widened slightly before she gave a timid nod "Once I'm relieved here, I'll speak to mother about assigning you guard duty somewhere else"

"Really?" Cassie questioned

Donna nodded and went back to staring ahead and resumed mentally counting down how long until Diana comes to relieve her. She wishes it was soon, because the sudden movement that Ares made earlier at the mention of Arachne's champion being on Paradise island filled her with sudden dread that she couldn't explain.

She also wanted her sister to be as far from Ares as possible now, as Cassie may have unintentionally peaked Ares's interest in her and by proxy the only other man on Paradise Island

' _By the gods this is going to be a long day'_ Donna thought

…

Peter was panting slightly as he stood over the two now dead Mahkai that he's been fighting for the last several minutes. The ones proved to be a hell of a lot more difficult to deal with considering they had crossbows and used teamwork to keep Peter from dealing with them too quickly. Well that and Peter is ashamed to admit that he's been skipping on his training since he's come here, a decade ago he could have taken on all three and beat them with ease, now he was barely able to take on two at the same time.

' _I…really…hate…these…things'_ Peter thought before he winced as his back had several bolts in it and one in his thigh with the tip coming out the other side.

Looks like the mistake of lowering his guard and letting his skills begin to deteriorate were coming back to bite him in the ass. But it's not like he could find someone to spar with and help him maintain his skills. The Amazons would likely tell him to fuck off before they start throwing spears and shooting arrows at him and fighting monsters isn't really the same as fighting another person

His armor may be had been forged by the gods of Olympus, but these crossbow bolts were forged by the Titans. There magic seemed to be a bit stronger when it came to weaponry. A fact that he now knows is true

"Okay Peter, just one more Makhai left. You can do this!" Peter said to himself as he lifted his mask up and spat out a small bit of blood before he picked up multiple people in armor on horseback approaching.

He pulled his mask back down as he looked to see seven armored horses ridden by amazons running towards his location. His body tensed and Peter felt his pulse begin to quicken before he saw the warrior women's horses coming to a trot before stopping several meters away from him.

All of their faces were mostly covered by helmets so he couldn't see if any of them were Diana or Antiope. Before he could speak he heard a flapping sound and what sounded like a large eagle flapping its wings above him.

Peter risked a glance up in time to see a white Griffon covered in silver armor land before him and the Amazon cavalry. On the large half bird and half lion creature was an Amazon with long fiery red hair and red armor with a bow and quiver n her back, in her hand was a large battle ax

Peter stared at the woman in slight awe, she made Xena look like a Barbie playing dress up.

' _Hello beautiful Amazon number three'_ Peter thought as he watched the woman climb down from the griffon and approach him.

The amazon looked down at the bodies of the two Makhai and the one still pinned to the tree nearby. She made a sound of acknowledgement before she turned towards him

"Impressive, not many can defeat three Makhai on their own"

Peter shrugged "I had something they didn't is all"

The woman's eyes narrowed in interest at that "And what would that be?"

"The power of laughter" Peter said before he reached for one of the bolts in his back and ripped it out with a grunt "And the ability to take a lot of pain and not stay down"

The woman raised her brown "Indeed…" She then knelt down and examined on of the Makhai while Peter removed another of the bolts from his back "Were these the only ones?"

Peter finally ripped out the last bolt in his back before answering "Nah, another one, the leader I think headed of towards the peninsula up ahead"

The woman's eyes widened as she immediately stood up causing Peter to almost stumble back in surprise. She approached him and grabbed his arm with a surprising amount of strength

"Are you sure? It was heading to the peninsula!" she sounded not scarred but more concerned

Peter nodded "Yeah, why? You guys guarding the ark of the covenant over there or something?"

The woman turned towards the others instead of answering him "Ride ahead and stop that Makhai before it gets to the prison now!"

The women nodded before slapping the reins on their steeds and shot off in the direction that Peter was prepared to go before they arrived. He turned to see the red armored woman approaching the griffon swiftly almost running. She quickly hopped on and gave him a 'look'

Peter quirked his head to the side "What?"

The woman exhaled through her nose loudly in annoyance "Get on the griffon now!"

Peter's back straightened at the tone "Yes ma'am!"

He quickly shot a web line to his two swords that were knocked from his grip earlier and placed them on his back as he approached the woman and her flying steed. He stopped only for a second to tear that final bolt out which hurt like hell before jumping on the griffon that almost instantly shot into the skies

Peter adjusted his place on the flying animal, mindful not to sit on the woman's long hair and used his adhesive powers to stick to the flying hybrid. He doubts that the woman would let him hold on to her

"So what's so important about that place anyway? Is it where you stash your jewelry?" Peter asked as he looked ahead of the to see the distant peninsula approaching them

"It's where Ares is currently imprisoned, for all of eternity" the woman said over the roar of the wind

Peter's eyes and lenses widened at that. Perks of being the champion of a Greek deity means he was inclined to some rather interesting information on some of the other gods and goddesses of the Pantheon and Ares, well his actions weren't really a secret

"Ares? The Greek god of war? The guy who's known to butcher people and start wars for fun and has power that's surpassed only by his father and uncles? That Ares!?" Peter said with surprised that such a powerful being has been here the whole time ' _Well at least I now know what happened to him after the whole Amazon uprising thing…'_

"Yes…"

"Ah shit…" Peter groaned out "And that thing plans to release him doesn't it?"

"So it seems" the woman said as the griffon began its descent

…

Cassie let out another yawn as she and her sister, Alexa and Persephone stood guard. She could vaguely make out the entrance up ahead and saw that the sky was beginning to turn purple. She felt herself perk up a bit as that means Diana's shift was about to start soon and she could head home, bathe and maybe find a cute girl to spend the night with.

' _Maybe I'll give Artemis a try'_ Cassie thought to herself

" **RAAAAAAAAAGH!"** a loud roar echoed into the cavern causing them to tense up and ready themselves for what was approaching.

"Uh Donna… what was that?" Alexa asked nervously

Donna took several steps forward with her shield raised and her spear at the ready "Trouble…"

Suddenly a large figure burst from the ground several meters in front of them and sent a shower of dirt and rocks at them. The amazons raised their shields to protect them from the flying debris, the rocks making loud clang sounds as they impacted against enchanted bronze

Donna lowered her shield to see what it was that had appeared. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of a Makhai climbing out of the ground and growling at them

Alexa started to shake at the sight of the ancient war spirit. She's read enough manuscripts on the beings to know that they were unrelenting in their brutality and surpassed only by the likes of Cronus in sheer savagery

Persephone's eyes widened at the sight and shot a subtle glance towards Ares cell, wondering if this was part of the plan or not. If it was she could only hope that he mentioned to have her spared

Cassie was staring at the Makhai in dread "This is not how I hoped my shift would go"

The Makhai lifted one of its spears and chucked it at Donna who quickly bashed it away before rushing the ancient demon sending a jab with her own at its chest. The tip of her spear met the rectangular shield it was carrying with a loud 'clang' and caused Donna to grit her teeth in frustration

The Makhai then thrusted at Donna with its other spear that she ducked under while Cassie used this moment to throw her spear that the distracted Makhai. Without looking it caught her spear before sending it back at her with greater force than she threw it. Cassie let out a yelp as she ducked under the flying weapon that penetrated the rocky cavern wall behind her

Donna hearing her sister yelp raised her shield up and slammed it into the Makhai's torso sending it flying back. The Makhai righted itself in mid-air and landed in a crouch before throwing it's last spear at Donna who rolled to the right before finding a whip wrap around her throat and yanking her towards the snarling beast

"Donna!" Cassie shouted before she took her shield and threw it like a Frisbee at the Makhai who ducked under the flying circular projectile

Donna used that moment to shift her body around and bring her feet up in preparation to kick the Makhai while she could still somewhat breath. The war spirit seeing this brought its shield up to absorb the powerful kick aimed for it

 **KRAKOOOOM!**

The force of Donna's boots impacting against the metal of the Underworld sent a small shockwave through the cavern and sent the Makhai sliding back several meters. Donna fell to the ground gasping for air.

Cassie seeing her sister down rushed to her aid while Alexa and Persephone kept guard over Ares's cell

"Donna, are you alright?" the young blonde amazon asked her dark haired sister with worry

Donna couched a bit as she clutched her throat and forced out a raspy "Yeah, I'm alright"

" **GRRRRRR…"** the deep growl of the Makhai caught the two sister's attention and they turned to see the Makhai crack it's whip as it tossed its dented shield away and began to approach them.

Donna slowly rose to her feet and reached for her dagger while also pushing her younger sister behind her. It was then that several strands of web latched on to the Makhai's six arms and stopped it in its tracks. The war spirit let out a roar of surprise before it began to thrash about

Donna looked behind to see a man dressed in black suit of armor with a large white spider symbol on his chest and large white lenses on his masked face. Her eyes widened when she realized that this was the champion of Arachne

"Whoooo! Got me a marlin!" the man said as he started pulling the war spirit back from the two women "Hey Artemis? Little help would be appreciated!"

Not a moment later three arrows shot passed the man's head and imbedded themselves into the backs of the Makhai's knees and the base of its neck. The multi-armed being fell to its knees with a grunt before Peter yanked it away from the girls with all of his strength and right into the cave's wall. Peter quickly shot more webbing in an attempt to keep the Makhai down and it looked like he was about to succeed…

Until it shot fire out of its mouth at Peter forcing him to dodge before pouring it's flames on to the web restraints that held it down.

"Of course! Why would it be easy?" Peter said in a loud sarcastic tone before he drew his dagger and threw it towrds the now freed Makhai and nailed it right in the eye

 **"RAAAAAGH!"** the Makahi let out a howl of pain before several more arrows pierced it in its other eye, its neck and in the chest.

The Makhaio fell to its knees again and used its arms to keep itself from collapsing entirely. Peter rolled his eyes as he approached the downed spirit and pulled out one of his blades

"Seriously, stop being a guy from a slasher film and die!" Peter said before he sliced off an arm that the Makhai raised in an attempt to protect itself.

Peter grabbed another arm that tried to blindly hit him as he stabbed the Makhai in the chest, earning a low growl of pain before the light in its body began to fade and its body slumped to the ground. Peter stared at the now dying Makhai for a moment before he started stabbing it again and again, even slicing off its head for good measure

Was it necessary? No, but it made him feel better knowing that it and it's friend suffered a bit before he sent them back to the Underworld

While Peter was doing this Artemis approached Donna and Cassie along with Alex.

"Are you two alright?" Artemis asked the two young daughters of her queen

"I'm fine…" Donna said as she rubbed her throat while watching the champion of Arachne dismember the corpse of the Makhai pausing briefly to retrieve his dagger before resuming

"Yeah, just a little shaken is all" Cassie mumbled as she hugged her sister. She won't lie, the Makhai appearing out of nowhere and attacking them frightened her a bit

"Lady Artemis, what is going on? Why is there a Makhai here?" Alexa asked confused

"The correct term is 'was here'" Peter said as he sheathed his blade and took a step back from the bloodied mess that he made and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding "I enjoyed that way more than I should have"

"Clearly" Artemis said with a small grin

Cassie stared at the man in surprise before she leaned in and whispered to her sister "I think that's the man"

Donna rolled her eyes "What gave it away?"

Cassie responded by giving her sister a light smack on the arm which she in turn chuckled at.

Artemis shook her head at the two's antics and turned to address Peter only to see that he was already halfway to the exit of the cave. She frowned at his sudden departure but decided to deal with it later as she saw her warriors entering the cave and approach them while being sure to give the champion of Arachne a wide berth. She couldn't tell if it was because he was a man or the fact that he was covered in blood and gave off a rather intimidating appearance

"Now that's interesting…" a voice suddenly spoke out

All of the Amazons froze for a moment and turned towards Ares's cell to see the former god of war himself leaning against the bars, having watched the whole event

"I never thought Hippolyta would let another man anywhere near her or her family after what happened" Ares said with a thoughtful look on his face before he shrugged with a smirk on his face "Once more she proves me wrong…"

Artemis growled at the sight of the fallen god "Back in your cage!"

"I already am, remember?" Ares said as he tapped the bars

Artemis glared at the god who laughed in response before retreating further in his cell and taking up his usual position in the corner.

…

Peter had just made it outside when he saw even more Amazons appear, at least thirty of them all clad in armor and looked like they were ready to go to war. He couldn't help the mild annoyance he felt at seeing help arrive after the fighting had ended.

' _Has there ever been a moment in time when help arrived when you actually needed it?'_

Peter also could make out the forms of Diana, Hippolyta and even Antiope amongst them. Now that the three were standing side by side, he could make out a few characteristics that showed that they were related.

' _Well what do you know, I've met the entire royal family'_ Peter thought as he stood aside while over a dozen armed amazons passed him without so much as a glance. His sixth sense faintly blared as some women passed him, indicating that they would harm him if given the chance

' _Guess I know who I'm staying away from'_ Peter thought as he turned to see Hippolyta, Antiope and Diana approach him.

He nodded towards them "Queen Hippolyta, lady Antiope, Diana"

Hippolyta's eyes widened slightly before she turned towards Diana with a look on her face that screamed anger. Diana was looking everywhere but her Queen while Antiope sighed and mumbled something along the lines of 'like mother like daughter'

Hippolyta returned her attention to Peter "Peter, I'd like to thank you for aiding us in this unfortunate event"

"They attacked my friend" Peter said dryly as he brushed some blood of his shoulder "Wasn't going to sit around and wait for them to die"

The queen's brow twitched ever so slightly "Even so, I'd like to inform you that you have the gratitude of Themyscira and the Amazons"

"Is Phil going to be okay?" Peter questioned, ignoring that he's gained some of the Amazons respect, he doubts he'll ever truly get it

Hippolyta was about to respond when her daughter beat her to it "He'll be find. He's in the care of one of our best healers and she said that he should make a full recovery in a week"

Peter gave Diana a nod before looking towards Antiope and giving her a bow "Thank you for helping him"

Antiope regarded Peter for a moment before giving him a small smile "It was the least I could do"

"I'll send Diana to alert you when Phil is ready to leave" Hippolyta said before she and Antiope made their way into the cavern, leaving Peter and Diana outside with over a dozen more amazons

Peter took a quick look around before looking back at Diana "Next time can you guys maybe show up a few minutes sooner? You would have been helpful when I fought two of them earlier"

Diana's eyes widened "Impressive… not many can hold their own against a single Makhai, much less two"

"Yeah, it's impressive that I ended up with more holes in me than Swiss cheese afterwards" Peter said dryly before he took a step and winced as the adrenaline began to fade from his body and the aches and pain from fighting four Makhai began to set in.

' _Yeah, I really need to get back into shape'_ Peter thought tiredly. Spending several months in a tropical paradise and doing nothing but eat, sleep, and play around has begun to take a toll on him. He looked towards Diana for a moment

"Hey Diana…"

"Yes?"

Peter swallowed nervously "I was wondering if by any chance you'd like to…spar some time?"

Diana stared at him in surprise for a moment before smiling "I would love to…"

"Uh great it's a date" Peter said with a chuckle which earned a confused look from the Amazon

"Date? What do you mean by that?"

"…Never mind" Peter sighed before he turned to leave "I'll see you around"

Diana quietly watched Peter walk away with a slight limp in his stride. It didn't escape her notice that his leg and back were both bleeding. But he didn't mention it and Diana didn't push, it was likely the wounds looked worse than they actually were

'Or his male pride compelled him to keep quiet' Diana figured before she let out a sigh "I'll visit him later to make sure he doesn't die from his wounds"

"You're going to visit the man?" Donna questioned as she approached her older sister

Diana looked towards Donna and gave her a raised brow "Yes… I already have several times. Is that an issue?"

"No, but it would explain why mother looked unhappy just now" Donna said with a shrug as she and Diana watched the champion of Arachne walk away back to his small little home

…

* * *

And done.

So yeah Peter found the monsters that harmed Phil and tore them apart and we get to see him interact with another one of his future love interests, Artemis.

Next chapter Arachne visits Peter which will lead to a lemon and Steve Trevor arrives on Paradise island and causes some unintentional drama to appear. Also more Peter and Diana interacting before she's off to man's world. After that Donna and Hippolyta and Antiope and Artemis will begin to interact with Peter more often while she's away

Also more Phil being a giant lazy nemean lion!

Also Harem for the official women so far:

Diana

Antiope

Donna

Hippolyta

Artemis

Natasha Stark (a science girl in a relationship with a guy who's based in magic? Oh the possibilities!)

So that leaves six more spaces for both Marvel and DC women. I'll be taking requests for another four chapters before the final choices are added in, be it by popularity or because I thought they'd make things interesting and unique

Same goes for the unofficial Harem made of women that'll sleep with Peter but aren't exclusive with him

Unofficial harem so far:

Arachne

Athena

Cassie Sandsmark

Still three openings left for this one


	6. Chapter 6

Answers to some reviewer's questions or statements:

 **duskrider:** The Justice League actually won't be aware of Peter's existence for a while but they will be surprised when they do discover it. Diana may be a bit naïve but she isn't going to go blab about Peter's existence on Paradise Island.

 **The New Creed** : In a way yes I'll be taking elements from it but it will be more original in my opinion. The Avengers wont exist in this story even though a lot of their members will make appearances from time to time, the Justice League will however. And no people who are in that kind of intelligence community are largely unaware of Peter's existence like Batman or the Question. People on the mystical side of things on the other hand, a few will be aware of him like Doctor Fate and Circe and maybe Zatanna

 **iamzim87** : As time goes on he'll expand his tiny little hovel of a cabin with things from the modern world, Natasha being partly why, but for now he's content with what he has.

 **superwonder** : Natasha Stark is actually from an alternate universe where Tony was born a girl. It was mentioned by Reed Richards when he was looking through different realities at one point.

 **Also warning the first lemon of this story will be in this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

It's been a little over two months since the Makhai had appeared and from what Peter could see, try and free Ares. From his conversations with Diana during their spars, her mother and aunt believe so to. Phil had also made a fantastic recovery after only a week and Peter met with the Amazons at the boarder where they released him back into his care.

Peter was man enough to admit he teared up a bit at seeing his feline friend up and walking again. The Amazons seemed to find it amusing that a man nearly broke down in tears at the sight of his 'pet' as some had called Phil. Peter found it amusing when Phil hissed at them and caused them to flinch

Since than things on Paradise island seemed to have returned to normal and Peter used this opportunity to try and get back into shape. His spars with Diana certainly helped in that regard and he also took the time to teach the super powerful Amazon princess several fighting styles that's learned over the years. He also taught her the mystical art of taunting one's opponents while fighting them, something he's had years to master

' _At the rate Diana's progressing, I might end up teaching her the way of the spider'_ Peter thought as he lied on the beach, his body still sore from the intense spar he had with Diana earlier this morning

That girl sure packed a punch… and a kick… and a head-butt… look she hits hard

Suddenly a shadow appeared over Peter and he opened his eyes to see Arachne standing above him clad in a very revealing red and blue bikini. Her hair was let down and she was giving him a smirk as she slowly sat down on his waist

"How's my favorite champion?" Arachne purred as she removed Peter's mask and cupped his face

"Alright" Peter shrugged as he laid there and felt the spider goddess began to grind up against him.

"I heard about the Makhai from Athena, she was quite impressed with how you were able to beat them almost single handedly" Arachne mentioned as she pulled Peter's top portion of the suit off and began to kiss and lick the scars adorned on his chest

"Tell that to the arrow shaped holes in my thigh and back" Peter said as his hands made their way to her waist and began to draw circles with his thumbs

"Do you want me to kiss them and make them better my champion?" Arachne teased as she removed the top part of her bikini and took Peter's hands and placed them on her perfectly sized and shaped orbs of flesh, she moaned as he began to rub her nipples

"I wouldn't mind, but please no biting. I'm still sore" Peter said as he felt himself begin to grow hard

"Doing what?" Arachne moaned out in delight as she slipped her hand into the bottom of her bikini and began to rub herself, her hand was soon joined by one of Peter's

"I was practicing with Diana" Peter said before he let out a growl when Arachne took his hand and brought it up to her mouth and started to suck on his fingers that were coated in her wetness

"Oh Peter are you and the Amazon princess in a heated affair?" Arachne asked with interest as she stood up to remove her bottom while Peter did the same with his suit.

The spider deity sat back down on Peter and began to rub her exposed sex on Peter's and let out a moan as she began to fondle with her own breasts.

"No we aren't" Peter panted out as he began to hump into Arachne much to her delight "We were just sparing and the girl spent half the time tossing me around. She's stronger and faster than she looks and I haven't gotten any real practice in lately"

"If you say so my beloved champion" Arachne said before she slid herself on to Peter and both let out a collective moan as he bottomed out inside her warm tight cavern "By Olympus how long has it been since we've been joined like this?"

"Two years, six months, seventeen days, forty-eight minutes and five seconds as of now" Peter said as he began to thrust up into the goddess

"I…was…being…sarcastic…ah yes!" Arachne said as she began to meet Peter's thrusts with her own and placed on hands on his scarred muscular chest

The two stayed in that position for a while as Peter pulled Arachne down and began to assault her mouth with his before moving on to her breasts. Arachne let out a series of moans as her champion sucked, bit and licked her breasts until she found herself coming from the combined assault on both her chest and her woman hood.

Peter than rolled the two over so he was on top and began to thrust into the goddess with vigor which in turn had her wrap her long smooth legs around his waist and pulled him into a sloppy kiss

"By the gods… are you sure you're not… a child of Aphrodite?" Arachne moaned out. Even after all these years, the man could still pleasure her in ways that very few can.

"No…" Peter growled out as he grabbed Arachne by the hair and pulled her head back and bit into her neck and began to suck it has hard as he could

"Oh fuck!" Arachne said in delight as Peter practically bruised her throat with his mouth. They were worried that she could be hurt, she was an immortal goddess, she could take the pounding.

Soon Peter was practically embedding her into the sand as his thrusts increased in both speed and strength. Arachne was having the time of her life as he favored champion hit her special sweet part repeatedly and without restraint. She orgasmed again and again while Peter merely grunted before he stopped and stared at the goddess who looked at him in surprise

"What's wrong?" she asked as she began to rub his arms "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking is all" Peter said before he resumed his actions which soon led to Arachne moaning in pleasure again but she made sure to keep what just transpired in mind.

After another half hour of remaining in this position, Peter finally came inside her love canal much to her delight as she clenched down as hard as she could without risk of causing him and real pain. Peter grunted before he collapsed on top of Arachne and panted heavily. The two were both covered in sweat and sand and Arachne chuckled as she felt Peter begin to idly suck on her breasts

"Good to see that being here hasn't cost you your prowess in sex Peter" Arachne giggled as she rolled them both over until he was on his back and she was straddling his waist. She felt that he was still hard inside of her and began to rotate her hips around "You're such a lucky man Peter, to have a goddess all to yourself, on an island filled with beautiful women who haven't experienced a man in years… even the gods would give up their immortality to be in your position"

"You are aware that the women here want me dead right?" Peter said as he laid back and let Arachne begin to bounce up and down his member

"They'll come around" Arachne said with a wink as she rode Peter with vigor

It felt like hours had passed as Arachne rode her champion on the beach moaning his name in pleasure and lust. Then suddenly Peter had the goddess on her knees and he was behind her, gripping her waist while he thrusted into her with reckless abandon

Arachne let out shrieks of approval as she felt Peter reaching deep into her core before pulling out and ramming himself back in again and again.

"Oh yeas that's it baby! Make this pussy yours, make it so no one else can ever claim it as theirs!" Arachne screamed in pleasure

"I can do that" Peter grunted out, he normally let Arachne do the dirty talking since the woman could get creative. He'll settle with animalistic grunts and whispers of sweet love in his partner's ear

Soon Peter began to feel his end coming as did Arachne causing both to speed up the tempo. Arachne let out a moan of pure bliss as she came again while Peter sunk his teeth into her shoulder and bit down hard. The two both panted heavily and Arachne let out a pleased chuckle and looked back at her champion with a coy grin

"That… was pret-"

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAW!"** the sudden nearby roar of Phil caught Peter and Arachne's attention as they both quickly separated and threw on their respective attires

"Can I make a request?" Peter said as he slid on his mask and looked to see Arachne strap her bikini top back on

"Yes?" Arachne looked to Peter with a raised brow

"Next time you show up, can you bring me some stuff so I can start building a T.V., I promised Diana that I'd make her one for her to watch" Peter said with a shrug as he looked to see Phil rush out of the jungle carrying something in his maw

"Of course, I'll return soon my champion" Arachne gave Peter a kiss on the cheek before she vanished in a golden light just as Phil came to a stop and dropped what he was carrying at Peter's feet

Petr knelt down to examine it, his eyes widened at what it was. It was an air force pilot's helmet!

"Where'd you get this?" Peter asked Phil with surprise in his tone

Phil turned and began to run towards the jungle and Peter immediately followed.

…

Steve Trevor was not having a great day to be honest. First he gets shot out of the sky by an unknown advance jet that made his look like a paper airplane in comparison. Second he wakes up on some mysterious but beautiful island and nearly gets eaten by what looked like a Puma on the strength enhancing steroid Venom and chased into a river where he got several leeches in places he'd rather not admit to having them in. And now he was walking through a hot and humid jungle for signs of either civilization, food or drinkable water without giant ass leeches in it.

Suddenly he heard laughter in the distance and what sounded like a small waterfall. He quickly picked up his pace but kept an eye out for anything else in this jungle. He'd rather not get killed by some giant snake or islander that mistook him for food.

Soon he came across a small spring of some kind and what he saw took his breath away. The laughter was coming from women… very beautiful and naked women.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind being stuck here for a while" Steve said to himself as he watched them bath each other, splash around and seemingly enjoy the day.

He was about to make his presence known when suddenly an arrow passed by his face and strike the tree he was next to. Steve stumbled back in surprise and looked to see who fired it, what he saw was several women dressed in armor that looked like it came out of that Clash of the Titans movie

Oh yeah they were also all women and they did not look none to please about his watching of their friends if the dark glares on their partially covered faces were anything to go by

"Uh… Hi?" Steve said before he ducked under a damn spear thrown at him, he immediately turned and began to run as fast as he could. He could hear the armored women shouting behind him and the sounds of multiple people chasing after him

' _On second thought I want to go home!'_ Steve thought as he narrowly avoided another spear thrown at him

Steve doesn't know how long he ran but it felt like hours to him before suddenly a woman on a horse appeared in front of him and caused him to drop and slide in between the stallion's legs. He thanked very god there ever was that the large animal didn't step on him as he passed under it and came to a halt behind it.

The rider turned the startled animal and Steve finally got a clear look on who the person riding it was. It was a woman but she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. The way the sun shone on her and how her hair moved in the breeze made her look like a goddess

Steve gaped at the sight for a long moment before saying "Hello angel"

The woman narrowed her eyes at him "Surrender!"

"Sorry sweetheart but no can do!" Steve said before he bolted over a branch and resumed running. While the woman looked like heaven given physical form, he wasn't about to risk possible death especially since it sounded like those armored women were getting closer

For a moment he thought actually lost her before suddenly he felt something collide with him and knock him down a hill. The person planted their feet on his back and seemed to use him as a surf board and rode him down the sloped hill that was covered in some rather painful rocks.

After several painful moments they finally reached the bottom and the person jumped off him and landed gracefully in a crouch. Steve spat out some dirt and a bit of blood and looked to see it was the woman from earlier that tackled him down a hill

Steve watched as the woman entered a combat stance and narrowed her eyes at him "Surrender now and I may decide not to break any of your bones"

Steve stood up and got into his own while flashing the woman a charming grin "Tempting as that is sweetheart I think I'll take my chances"

"Then get ready for an ass kicking!" the woman said with a savage grin that actually caused him to pale

He quickly blocked a powerful strike from the woman and nearly winced at how strong the blow was. He quickly ducked under a kick and sent a jab at her ribs that she expertly blocked with her arm before she grabbed him and with what seemed like inhuman effort tossed him across the small clearing and towards what looked like a shallow river cutting through the jungle.

He rolled with it and came to a stand before stumbling back slightly as he felt a slight pain in his leg, likely from when she used him as a surf board down the hill. The woman stood before him with a glare on her face

"I won't warn you again, surrender!"

"Ohh your one of those dominating ones, I get it" Steve said as he slowly began to back away from the woman. He also saw more armored women both on foot and horseback approaching.

The woman's eyes narrowed in confusion "What are you talking about?"

He was a bit relieved to see that she wasn't following him, come to think of it the women approaching began to slow down while the ones on horses pulled their steeds to a halt.

' _Odd but I ain't complaining'_ Steve thought as he was halfway across the shallow river when he heard a loud growl behind him. The women stopped at the water's edge and seemed unconcerned by what was behind him. Some of them he saw were now smirking

Steve gulped as he slowly looked behind him to see a familiar large Puma with his helmet in it's jaws emerging from the brush. It's gaze on Steve as it stalked it's way to him.

"Oh shit" Steve said with wide eyes as he looked back in forth. Armored women that look like they want to gut him alive on one side and a giant Puma on the other side that looked like it wanted to gut him too

"Phil! Slow down!" a man's voice suddenly spoke up causing Steve to turn to see a man dressed in an all-black suit with a large white eyes on his head and a white spider symbol on the front appear "Finally, thought I lost you there for a moment"

Steve watched in shock as the man approached the large Puma without fear and began to scratch the large animal's head like it was some common house cat

…

Peter watched the man that was currently standing in the river with a calculating gaze. From his appearance and the small group of Amazons behind him, one of which he saw was Diana, the man seemed to have gotten into some sort of altercation with them and chased him out to here

Peter stepped forward "So, who are you?"

The man looked surprised that Peter didn't attack him and sent a cautious look to the Amazons before answering "Steve Trevor…"

Peter nodded at that "Well Steve, if you want to live I recommend you come to my side! Cause right now, if you go to there's they'll skin you alive at least"

Steve gave Peter a cautious look both at him and Phil "How do I know you won't kill me?"

"You'd be dead now and filling Phil's stomach while I make a coconut margarita" Peter said plainly. The nemean lion dropped the helmet before placing his paw on it and crushing it under it's weight and strength "So what is it? Life or stabbed to death by Amazons?"

Steve looked back at the Amazons who were still glaring at him, a few drew their swords as they waited to see what side he'll choose. Finally, after what felt like forever Steve sighed and began to make his way to Peter.

Diana gave Peter a look of confusion and looked like she was about to say something when he suddenly shot a strand of webbing at Steve the moment his foot touched dry land on his side

"Wh-"

Peter pulled him in and right into his fist before the man could blink and let him collapse to the ground in a huff. Peter looked back up to see the Amazons staring at him in surprise and some in amusement

"I said I wouldn't kill him, never said I wouldn't knock him out" Peter shrugged before he grabbed Steve by his jacket and tossed him back towards the Amazons "Have fun!"

He turned to leave along with Phil before suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter turned to see it was Diana with a small smile

"Thank you"

"No problem" Peter said as he patted Diana's hand before continuing on his trek, Phil didn't stop for him and just kept on walking. "Really? You couldn't wait like one minute?"

Diana watched the man disappear into the brush before turning to see her sisters tying up this Steve Trevor and placing him on one of the horses. She made her way to the group and spoke

"I'll take the prisoner back to be questioned, return to your posts"

The sentries nodded and broke off back to their assign duties and posts while Diana mounted the horse with Steve on it and slapped the reigns. The horse snorted before turning and making it's way back to the city in a gallop

' _Mother and aunt Antiope will want to question this man'_ Diana decided as she made her way back to Themyscira

…

"I say we feed him to the griffons" a woman's voice said as Steve finally began to regain some form of conscious

Steve opened his eyes and hissed in pain as it felt like someone knocked him upside the head with a baseball bat. He looked around him with slightly blurry vision and made out three women standing before him. His vision cleared up a bit more allowing him to finally get a better picture of his captors.

The first one he recognized as the woman that he called angel earlier and promptly kicked the crap out of him. There was another woman beside her dressed in some sort of black and gold sleeveless armored top with a golden sort of helmet on that framed her face but allowed her long raven hair to remain free. She also had black armored pants golden armored boots and black and golden bands on her arms that reached her elbows

The woman he was now going to call angel looked towards the other woman with a smirk as he folded her arms under her chest "Now Zarda you know the laws, we can't kill him until we discover why he is here and if he means us harm"

Zarda looked towards angel with a look of disappointment "Why?"

Before angel could say anything the other woman spoke and Steve openly gaped on how tall the woman was, she stood almost a foot taller than the other two women. She had waist length auburn hair that was held out of her face by some kind of golden headband. She was clad in a red shirt that ended just below her bust and only had only one shoulder strap. Her legs were covered in a similar red material that seemed to end at her golden boots.

"It appears that our prisoner has awoken" the woman started down Steve with a blank look

The other two turned to stare at him for a moment. Zarda was the first to speak "so you're the man that's been causing problems… not very impressive"

Steve gave the woman a smirk "I may not look it doll, but I'm pretty impressive where it counts"

He sent a wink to the woman who raised a brow at him "Oh, so you could wrestle a nemean lion to the ground with your bare hands?"

Steve's smirk fell as he gave the woman a curious look "Nemean lion?"

"It was the large feline you saw at the river" angel said with a shrug "Though to be fair, that one is still a cub"

"I already miss him" the tall woman said with a shake of her head while she folded her arms across her impressive bust "He made this place seem livelier"

"And I don't Thundra?" angel looked up to the woman with a look of mock offense

Thundra smirked at the shorter woman "What's wrong Diana? Jealous that you're not good at something for a change?"

"Diana? That's a nice name" Steve said as he tried to ignore the dark glare he was getting from Zarda. The woman looked like she wanted to go Texas chainsaw massacre on his ass

Diana looked toward Steve "Thank you"

Steve looked around and saw that he appeared to be in some sort of throne room. He looked to his left and saw that there was no wall and he was able to see the city below. His eyes widened at the sight of it, it looked like something out of an ancient fairy tale. The buildings were perfectly sculpted and seemed to glow in the mid afternoon sun. He also saw what looked like some sort of port down by the water that had several large wooden ships docked

"Whoa, nice place you have here" Steve said as he turned his attention back to the three women

"This is Themyscira, home to the Amazons" Zarda said as she placed a hand on her hip

"Amazons, like the ones from those old myths?" Steve said in surprise

"Yes and no" Thundra said "Some of man's accounts of our culture are false and we've since stop some of the practices that were practiced by our ancestors"

"Oh… so you won't kill me" Steve said hopefully

"Men are not allowed in Themyscira and even than, not without permission from the queen" Diana said plainly "Your lucky that we didn't kill you on the spot"

"What about that other guy? The one in the black get up with the spider on his chest? He looked like a man and I didn't see you guys attacking him" Steve said as images of the unknown man came to mind

"He's different and even then he wasn't in Themyscira. He was at the boarder which he didn't cross" Zarda said with a smirk

"So aside from me, he's the only other man on this island?" Steve said in surprise before he chuckled "What I wouldn't give to be in his position"

"Take care how you speak Steve Trevor" Diana said in a voice that grew cold as her eyes narrowed

Steve quirked a brow at that "What, is he your boyfriend or something?"

Steve, Thundra and Zarda were able to make out the faintest hints of a blush before the several women entered the room. Steve saw one that looked very much like Diana walking with an air of power and authority in her stride followed by a platinum blonde that had same feeling about her. The older version of Diana looked towards him with a raised brow

"I must say, it's been decades since a man has washed up on our shores" she said in a sort of regal tone that actually caused Steve's back to straighten

"Is the man I met earlier him?" Steve asked

The woman didn't answer him as she turned go the platinum blonde next to her and held out her hand "The lasso sister, if you will"

The woman pulled a golden rope from her waist and handed it to the woman who then turned her attention back to Steve.

"Rope huh? I'm not really into the whole bondage thing but hey I'm game" Steve said with a grin

The woman that he assumed was her sister scowled as she approached him and smacked him across the face. Steve felt like he was hit by Muhammad Ali with the amount of strength in that blow.

"You will speak to the Queen with respect or I will personally rip you in half!" the woman growled out

"Antiope! Leave him be" the Queen said as she began to wrap the rope around Steve "First we must discover his intentions on this island"

Steve shook his head in attempt to held him focus "How's a rope going to help?"

"It's magically been crafted to force who ever touches it to tell the truth" Zarda said

Steve couldn't help the snort that escaped him "Magic, sure. Let's go with that"

"Believe us or not, I don't care but you will be answering our questions and if we find that you mean us no harm we will return you to Patriarchs world with an envoy" the queen said as the rope began to glow

"But if you mean us harm" Thundra stepped forward and leveled a weighted gaze of Steve's form "You'll wish it was the nemean lion that got to you first!"

Steve gulped a bit in fear as the women surrounded him ' _Why couldn't I end up on an island with people who are friendly and not hot but crazy women?'_

…

It was nearing mid-night when Peter finally made it back to his cabin. The reason it so long was because Peter and Phil made a small detour to the trolls' lair again and had another fight with the large snarling creatures over who has rights to the small fruit cash under this ridge that they both found. The trolls had the nerve to even challenge Peter to a drinking contest afterwards and openly stated that he didn't have the flesh to go through with it.

' _Well… I won!'_ Peter thought with a chuckle has he stumbled towards his bed before collapsing. Sat what you will about trolls being rude and crude but they knew how to make what Peter was going to call 'Troll Moonshine'. That wasn't actually what it was but Peter for the life of him couldn't even pronounce the name sober, he sure as hell wouldn't be able to drunk

Peter lazily looked to his side to see Phil lying on the ground with his head rocking side to side "Heh, Phil y-y-you's drunk!"

Phil let out a light growl before he shakily stood and tried to take a step forward only to sink back towards the ground. Peter laughed at the action as he settled himself in his bed and began to hum to himself

"W-W-Wonder what happened to that… um that… who was i-t again Phil?" Peter struggled to remember what he was talking about before he started to chuckle again

Phil's response was a growl as he curled up into a large ball of fur and began to fall asleep.

Peter nodded at the action "Yeah…t-that's… a good idea…yeah sleep"

Peter slowly began to drift off to sleep listening to the faint sounds of Phil's snoring and the distant sound of the ocean. Hah he or Phil been sober they would have made out the sounds of several large beings moving through the jungle...

…

Persephone along with her colleague Alexa and two other Amazons were currently on guard duty as they stood watch over Ares's imprisonment. Persephone made a side glance at Alexa who was leaning against the wall reading a book that she brought with her to pass the time.

Persephone mentally snorted at the sight 'Least I know it won't be too hard to deal with her' she than turned her gaze to the two other Amazons that were here 'These two on the other hand will be a bit of a challenge, but I should be able to deal with them quickly enough'

Just as she was about to make her move to kill her 'sisters' and free her love Ares a spear suddenly shot out of the darkness above them and impaled the Amazon that Persephone was about to go for first.

The three all stared in shock as the spear had embedded itself in the Amazon's throat, she let out a gargled noise before she collapsed to the ground. The three women looked to see to their horror a Makhai drop before them wielding two Scimitars and a large battle ax

" **RAAAAGH!"** the war spirit growled as it approached the three amazons with it's weapons at the ready

Alexa and the other Amazon rushed forward with their shields and spears at the ready while Persephone hung back and watched with a bit of fear in her eyes. She had no idea if this was part of Ares plan or not, he never mentioned involving the Makhai and even if he did how and when did he get in contact with any of them

The Amazon with brown hair sent a jab at the Makhai who used one of his free remaining arms to grab the head of her spear and yanked it and the woman towards it. The amazon didn't even get a chance to scream before the monster's ax buried itself in her face.

"Harpnela!" Alexa screamed out before she charged the large beats and rammed her spear into it's head earning a growl of pain from the spirit. Alexa pulled out her spear and prepared to attack again when suddenly she was lifted up from behind and violently thrown into the wall

 **KRAAKKK!**

Alexa's body went limp as she slowly slumped to the ground, leaving a small trail of blood on the cavern wall. The one to throw her revealed itself to be another Makhai only this one was far more muscular and armored than the rest encountered have been. It stared at the down form of Alexa before looking to it's comrade and nodding towards the cell that still had Persephone in front of it

The Makhai stared at the woman for a moment before speaking in a deep baritone voice " **Move or die!"**

Persephone stiffened at the threat and was weighing her options when she heard Ares's voice "Persephone, it's okay" She looked back to see Ares at the bars watching the Makhai with interest "I'm curious to hear why these Makhai are here again"

"As you wish my love" Persephone nodded and stood to the side as the large Makhai stepped up to the cell and looked down at Ares with it's glowing eyes

" **Lord Anubis wishes to speak with you!"** it growled out

Ares's eyes narrowed in interest "Really? And why does the Egyptian god of the dead want to speak with me?"

" **Ask him yourself child"** the Makhai growled out before grabbing the bars with all of its arms and with great effort ripped them out of the rock and tossed it aside, narrowly avoiding landing on Alexa's form

Ares stepped out all the while keeping an eye on the large war spirit "Forgive me, but I was under the impression that Osiris now rules the Egyptian Underworld…"

" **All will be explained when we bring you before Anubis"** The Makhai growled das it turned and began to make it's way out of the cave " **Your woman can come if you believe she is worth it. If not kill her and let us leave before more of these heathens appear"**

Ares sighed as the two large former Titan soldiers began to leave. He turned towards Persephone "Let's see what the jackal wants from me"

Persephone nodded as she followed Ares and the Makhai out of the cave. Had she stayed a moment longer she would have noticed Alexa begin to stir ever so slightly as she regained conscious

…

* * *

And done.

So now we know why it is that the Makhai wanted to free Ares, Anubis wanted to speak with the former god of war. I'll be taken bits and pieces from the Wonder Woman 2009 animated movie but for the most part I'm trying to keep it a bit original

So next chapter Ares is discovered to have been freed, Diana and Steve head off into the World to find him and Peter meets Diana's little sister Donna and is visited by another deity that requires his 'skills'


	7. Chapter 7

And to answer a few questions or statements made by reviewers:

 **gunman:** A good portion of Anubis and Peter's past will be revealed next chapter but not all of it. The rest will come later down the road.

 **Sabery** : The deity in question won't be from the Greek or Egyptian pantheon this time around.

 **Anonymous** : Diana is the only Amazon currently that Peter believes would be willing to help him and for the most part he's right.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

Peter slowly opened his eyes as he made out someone banging on his door loudly. He slowly lifted himself up and looked around his home and was a bit surprised to see that at some point last night he had drunkenly removed the top portion of his suit and his mask

' _How the hell did I do that?'_ Peter thought tiredly as he slowly rose up from his bed. He winced at bit as the knocking continued, it sounded like artillery shells were going off to him

"Alright… I'm coming" Peter said as he made his way to the door while being mindful not to step on Phil's tail as the giant lion was still dosing away

He opened the door and was greeted to the sight of a Amazon in dented and bloodied armor and holding her still bleeding side.

"H-Help…" the woman said before she started to fall forward

Peter quickly grabbed her "Whoa easy there, easy"

He quickly carried her to his bed and moved her hand to inspect the damage. He winced at what he saw, there was a piece of what looked like rock in her side and it looked pretty deep.

"Ah shit…" Peter said as he quickly made his way to his trunk and removed the small bit of medical supplies that he had while at the same time shooting a small web ball at Phil's head to wake him up.

The nemean lion was startled and immediately awoke with his claws and teeth bared but stopped when he saw Peter kneel down by the injured woman and removed the chest plate. Phil wandered over and nudged the man in the shoulder and made a curious growl

"Amazon showed up bleeding buddy and I don't know if I can help her." Peter said as he carefully removed the rock from the woman's side.

Peter held her down when her body jerked at the action before she stilled. Seeing that the wound was now starting to bleed more Peter quickly tore a piece of his blanket off and used it to cover the gash.

Peter looked towards Phil "Buddy I'm going to need you to somehow bring a doctor or whatever it is they have over there quick! I can only stop her from bleeding out but I don't have anything that can prevent infection or help with anything internal."

Phil nodded and immediately bolted out the door as Peter went about trying to help the wounded woman

"Honey, I really hope your sisters don't think I did this" Peter said as he went about trying to clean her wound so he can hopefully stich it up

The woman suddenly grabbed Peter's wrist and he looked to see her pained face "A-Ares… esc-escaped… Makhai… P-Persephone h-h-helped…"

She soon passed out again and Peter checked to ensure that she was still breathing and if she had a pulse. He was relived to discover that she did before he continued his task of trying to clean her puncture

"Should have taken that medical course when Apollo offered" Peter said

Suddenly Phil appeared much to Peter's shock "How the… what are you part cheetah?"

Suddenly a woman who appeared to be in her late teens entered closely behind Phil with a look of urgency on her face

"By the Gods Alexa! What's happened?" the woman said in shock at the state of her apparent friend

She quickly appeared next to Peter and began to check on the wounded Amazon while Peter stepped back

"I don't know! She just appeared at my door bleeding. She mentioned something about Ares escaping!" Peter said

The woman's head snapped to his and now that she was closer Peter could see that it was the one of the Amazons that was guarding the fallen war god the other day. He also noticed how much like Diana and Hippolyta she looked

"Ares is free?" the woman said in shock "H-How is that possible!"

"She said something about Makhai and some woman named Persephone helped" Peter said concerned "The Makhai I get but who's Persephone? Cause I doubt the Queen of the Underworld would care for Ares of all people"

"The woman looked down at her fallen sister in arms "Persephone is an Amazon… she was named after the wife of Hades in honor of being born on the day of their union"

"Yeah well if what your friend there said is true, she ain't deserving of that honor anymore" Peter said as he rubbed his head before he realized he wasn't wearing his shirt and quickly shot a web line to get it

The mysterious Amazon began to check over Alexa's wounds with extreme care as Phil and Peter watched her unsure of what to do in this situation.

"So uh, you a healer by any chance? Cause I don't know if I can really help her. I patched the wound as best I can but…" Peter trailed off

"I've studied under some of the healers of Themyscira. But Alexa is beyond my current skill. She needs to be taken back now or she won't survive" the woman said as she went to reach for her

"I'll get her" Peter offered as he strode forward and lifted Alexa up gently "And uh sorry but may I ask who are you? And also why you were so close to my home?"

"I'm Donna, I'm Diana's younger sister." Donna said as she gathered Alexa's armor and quickly followed Peter out the door while Phil grabbed Peter's mask and carried it to him

"Thanks buddy" Peter said as suddenly the mask flew out of Phil's jaw and seemed to morph with Peter's head before settling itself "So glad that Hephaestus added that little feature when he made this"

"Hephaestus, the god of forge?" Donna asked surprised "He made your armor?"

"Yeah, it was a gift from Arachne" Peter said with a shrug "It also allows me to cover my scars much easier as a bonus"

"Why?" Donna said as she easily kept pace with Peter and Phil who was slightly ahead of them

"People feel uncomfortable around them so I keep them covered" Peter said as he hopped over a fallen tree and kept up his light jog

"If that's the case why not have them healed?" Donna probed

"They help remind me that I'm still mortal in a sense. Look it's weirdly complicated and kind of stupid, can we focus on saving your friend please?" Peter said as the four made their way through the humid jungle

Several minutes of tense silence passed before Peter asked Donna another question "You know, you still haven't told me why you were near my house. It's pretty off the beaten path to be stumbled across so easily"

"I apologize, but I wished to inform you that Diana would be leaving today with the man you helped capture yesterday" Donna said

"How is Steve by the way?" Peter questioned as he could faintly hear the river up ahead "Not still bitter about the whole knocking him out is he?"

"Not that I cou-" Donna to begin only for Peter to quickly tackle her to the ground while being mindful of Alexa as a spear soared over head and impaled the tree behind her

"Keep her safe" Peter said before handing Alexa to a shocked Donna as a Makhai appeared and charged towards the duo

Peter rushed and met the war spirit half way and ducked under his sword swipe and delivered a powerful punch to its gut

 **THOK!**

The Makhai stumbled back in pain and tried to attack the champion of Arachne with another one of its four swords before Peter summersaulted over its head grabbed it by the top of its jaw and used his enhance strength and momentum to throw the Makhai into a tree several meters away

 **KRAKOOM!**

Peter watched the tree fall down on top of the stunned Makhai "Huh guess some of you boys decided to still around"

Peter cracked his neck in preparation for his fight when suddenly his spider-sense flared and he turned to catch and ax by it's handle that tried to wedge itself in his back. He made out another Makhai carrying a rather large battle ax in three of it's hands while the rest held small jagged daggers

Peter looked towards Donna to see her carrying Alexa away while Phil was by her side ' _Good, that means I won't have to worry about them as I tear into these guys'_

Peter than took the ax he was holding and threw towards the Makhai pushing the tree of it and nailed it right in between the eyes. The war spirt yelped before it fell to the ground in a heap

"That's one" Peter said as he looked to see the other Makhai growl before it pulled out a small black horn and raised it to it's mouth

"Uh-oh" Peter said before the Makhai sent out a loud and long call that caused nearby birds to fly into the air startled if they weren't so by Peter's fight

Several long seconds passed before Peter made out what sounded like quite a few Makhai approaching if his spider-sense and hearing was any indication. Well that and the Makhai before him started to chuckle darkly. Soon Peter saw he was surrounded as he counted almost a twenty Makhai around him

"Holy shit… how the hell did so many of you guys get here?" Peter asked in shock as he remembered that Diana told him that they've increased the guards for Dooms Doorway so more monsters couldn't escape

" **Anubis…"** the Makhai that signaled for its brethren said as it stalked towards Peter

Peter's eyes narrowed at that as he slowly looked around him "Anubis huh… man he must be desperate to gut me if he's sending a bunch of Titan rejects"

The Makhai growled at the insult at both them and their former masters

The lead Makhai pointed towards Peter with it's large ax " **Kill the Champion of Arachne!"**

Peter tensed as he saw the Makhai all rushed towards him with their weapons raised, the ground shaking under the charge.

"Heh, just like the good old days" Peter said as he grabbed the club of a Makhai

…

Donna almost let out a cry of relief as she saw Themyscira when she and Peter's nemean lion had exited the jungle. When she heard the horn being blown earlier Donna feared that it meant that somehow more Makhai had arrived on her home.

' _I need to warn mother!'_ Donna thought as she saw several sentries on duty making their rounds "Guards! Help!"

The women paused and turned to see Donna approaching with a wounded Alexa in her arms and a large nemean lion at her side. One of the Amazons stepped forward "My lady what has happened?"

"Makhai have attacked and freed Ares with the aid of Persephone, take Alexa to the healers immediately!" Donna said quickly as she handed her friend off to one of the women who immediately took off towards the healers with an escort

"The Champion of Arachne has engaged more Makhai at the river to the north. Get a company and lend him aid" Donna ordered the sergeant of the group who bowed and quickly headed off towards the barracks to gather more warriors while the nemean lion turned and sprinted back into the jungle to aid only other man on Paradise island

Donna gestured for the rest of the guards to follow her as she made her way towards her mother to tell her the horrible news.

…

Hippolyta stood across from her daughter Diana with Antiope, Thundra, Zarda, Cassie and several other high ranking Amazons. Behind Diana was Steve Trevor who was looking over Themyscira in awe now that he's gotten a better position of it.

Diana had against her wishes competed in a tournament that would decide who would escort Steve Trevor back to man's world and re-open communications to both societies. Hippolyta ordered her daughters to not participate but sadly not only did Diana go against her wished she also won the right to be the envoy be defeating Artemis in single combat

Now he she was the next day ready to send one of her beloved daughters out into man's world. And based off what Diana has mentioned from her meetings with Peter and what Steve Trevor has revealed during his interrogation she was less than thrilled. But she knew as both a mother and a fellow warrior that Diana will stand strong.

' _Doesn't mean I have to like it'_ Hippolyta thought as she handed Diana the last piece of equipment she will need, the Lasso of Truth

"Go forth with my blessing Diana and that of Olympus itself" Hippolyta said

Diana took the rope and bowed to her "I will mother. And I will not fail you"

Antiope smirked "We know you won't Diana…"

Just as Diana and Steve were about to depart on the invisible jet Donna suddenly arrived with several guards

"Mother Ares has escaped!" Donna shouted

Hippolyta's blood froze at that "What? What has happened?"

"Mother, the Makhai had returned somehow and with the aid of Persephone have freed Ares!" Donna said in fear

"How did you find out about this?" Thundra questioned the shorter woman as her hand traveled to her mace "I only saw you leave for the gates not even half an hour ago. There is no way you could have made it all the way out there and back that quickly."

"I was on my way to tell the Champion of Arachne that Diana was leaving when his nemean lion found me and caught my attention. When I followed him back to his cabin I found him tending to a wounded Alexa who told him of Ares's freedom" Donna said

Antiope's eyes narrowed "Where is Peter now?"

"In the jungle still fighting what sounds like over a dozen Makhai. They ambushed us when we treid to get Alexa here for treatment" Donna said

"Antiope, Zarda take a force to aid Peter in dealing with the Makhai. Thundra alert our sisters what's happening" Hippolyta said in a stern tone

"Mother I could he-" Diana started only to be interrupted

"No, We can handle this. Right now Steve will need your help" Hippolyta said gently

"Relax sister, I'm sure the champion of Arachne is already done with those Makhai" Cassie said in an attempt to ease her sister's concerns

…

"Why can you just die!" Peter shouted as he tossed a Makhai off him and barely dodged a spear head that nearly pierced his side before delivering a powerful kick to the Makhai's leg that broke the bone inside before leaping on its head and using it to spring board on to a tree so he could try and catch a breather.

So far of the twenty Makhai's been fighting the last ten minutes he's been only able to kill five and critically wound another three. That still left twelve able bodied Makhai left to deal with. And sadly a few of the Makhai were able to nick him in the shoulder, and on the side of his head that was now starting to throb a bit. That and their burning blood has gotten in between some of his armored suit's seems and is starting to burn like hell underneath

'Man I hope those Amazons show up soon, I can only take so many of these guys on at once before even I'm overwhelmed' Peter thought before jumping off the tree and landing on a Makhai's head and jamming his fingers into its eyes causing it to hiss in pain. Peter felt his sixth sense flare and moved just as an ax came down and split the blind Makhai's head in two

Peter landed in a roll and came up to receive a punch to the face that sent the man stumbling a bit before he dodged another series of punches from the Makhai. He quickly grabbed on of it's fists and swung it into two Makhai that tried to sneak up behind him. Peter than ducked under another attack from a Makhai so far that his shoulders touched the ground before springing up and giving the ancient war spirit a brutal uppercut that decapitated it.

Peter turned at the sounds of several Makhai rushing him and fired of several strands of webbing at the beasts to pin them down. Before Peter could move he suddenly found the world frozen before him

"What the hell?" Peter said in surprise as the Makhai were frozen in place. He looked around for the culprit _'Okay last time I checked, I don't have this power'_

"No you do not Peter-san" a woman's voice spoke up causing Peter to turn to it's source

Standing before him was a woman that appeared to be of Asian descent with long flowing black hair that seemed to reflect the sunlight and a snow white complexion. Her eyes were like that of miniature suns, burring bright and powerful. She was dressed in a black and gold Kimono Dress with designs of what looked like the sun etched into it.

"Uhh, who are you?" Peter questioned the woman

"I am Amaterasu, Peter-san" The woman nodded towards him "And I am here to ask for your aid of great manner"

Peter blinked owlishly at the woman from underneath his mask before he scratched his head "Uh I would love to help you out Miss but I'm kind of dealing with these things here so maybe aft-"

Suddenly all of the Makhai around him were reduced to piles of burning ash while the ground around him looked like it was crystalized from some sort of intense heat.

"They are dealt with Peter-san" Amaterasu said with a shrug

Peter looked dumbly around him for a moment before returning his attention back to the Japanese Shinto goddess of the Sun "Alright, you have my complete attention… please don't kill me"

Amaterasu chuckled at the last remark "Do not fear Peter-san I mean you know harm. Like I said I require your aid in a manner of grave importance."

"Which is?" Peter questioned

"There is an Oni that is known as the Onibaba and it has killed several of my priests that have created a temple by the mountain she lurks about in. I wish for you to find it and destroy it" Amaterasu calmly said as if she was talking about the weather

"What's a Onibaba?" Peter asked

"It is a Yōkai that has the appearance of an old woman that feasts on human flesh" Amaterasu informed Peter

"Uh no offense but why can't you take care of this? I mean…" Peter gestured to the piles of still smoldering ash

"She is under the protection of the Shinigami and any direct attack upon by me will be seen as a transgression worthy enough to be a declaration of war" the sun goddess stated

"So you decided to use someone from another Pantheon to take this thing out?" Peter guessed

"Yes, from what I've gathered from Apollo, your quite skilled and should be able to easily handle this Yōkai" Amaterasu said with a confident grin

"You know Apollo?" Peter said before he realized what he said "Oh right your both sun deities so obviously you've met"

"Unfortunately" Amaterasu frowned as she folded her arms into her kimono's sleeves "He regularly tries to lay with me"

"What's stopping him?" Peter asked

"I'm stronger than he his" was the simple response

Peter nodded before before he let out a sigh "Give me a few hours and I'll be ready"

"Arigatou gozaimasu Peter-san" Amaterasu gave a respectful bow before vanishing in a ball of light that looked like small scale version of the sun

Peter blinked a bit to help clear his vision as the world suddenly started to move again. He scanned the area to see that the sun goddess was very thorough in her work of wiping out the Makhai

"Times like that I wish I could do that" Peter said before he saw Phil rush from the tree line towards him "Oh there you are, I thought you were with Donna to help her get back to Themyscira"

Phil gave out a curious growl as he sniffed Peter's body and licked some of the bleeding wounds on him

"Yeah, couple of lucky shots is all" Peter said as she scratched Phil's ear "So boy, you wanna come with me to the 'Land of the Rising Sun' and help defeat some creepy demon woman?"

Phil looked at him for a moment before nodding

"Sweet" Peter said before he saw several armored Amazons enter the clearing and pause as they gaped at the destruction around them. Peter snickered at their expressions as he leaned down and whispered to Phil "Think I should tell them it wasn't me or let them believe it was?"

Phil gave him a hiss before bopping him on the head with his paw

"Alright, I'll tell them it wasn't me" Peter said as he turned to see several of the women approaching him cautiously "Ladies, pleasure to see you again"

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Peter reports to Hippolyta what happened and where he's going for a bit while we see a bit of Diana trying to grow accustom to Man's world and Steve Trevor learns that making a move on Diana after hearing what kind of man Peter is may not be his best move. We also get to see What Anubis wants from Ares…

Also Arigatou gozaimasu is Japanese for saying thank you politely I think.


	8. Chapter 8

Answers to reviewers' statements or questions:

 **gunman:** Don't worry Steve will see Peter in action soon enough and he'll quickly realize that the punch he got from him earlier was mercy. And yeah Steve making a move on Diana will kind of end badly for him, not being mean to him, it's just Diana kinda already has her eyes on a certain someone already, shouldn't be too hard to know who. And yeah human politics is bad enough but politics of the Gods? Ha, people will gladly take human over the divine's any day. As for Alexa going to Peter's, she was aware that his place was close by and went there hoping that he could possibly help her rather than chance it through the dark jungle wounded on her own. It was a leap of faith more than anything and yeah Arachne will not be too pleased to hear that Ares was freed and she'll have an inking on who did it as the event unfolds.

 **treyalexander63917** : Don't know, maybe. There's still time for her to possibly make it and I have entertained the idea of a Shinto goddess being in one of the two harems.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Peter was currently still sitting in the small clearing where he was first facing the Makhai before the Shinto goddess of the sun appeared and requested *cough*-ordered-*cough* him to head to Japan and kill some weird old demon lady.

As for why he was still there, well the Amazons wanted Peter to tell the Queen who was currently on her way what happened and to explain how he was able to incinerate the area and reduce the war sprits to ash.

' _Hopefully the gal's don't mind that a goddess from another pantheon was here'_ Peter thought to himself as he laid back into Phil's form that was curled up behind him

Phil was enjoying the warm ground and has spent the last ten minutes stretching and rubbing himself on it. Peter and some of the Amazons that were still here watching him fund the sight amusing. Peter began to absently scratch Phil's head as the distant sounds of multiple horse and armored riders was approaching

Peter stood and cracked his back "Up and adam Phil! The Queen is almost here"

The nemean lion made a sound of disprovable as he slowly opened his eyes and started to stand, not too happy that he was awoken from his nice nap. Phil gave Peter a look that easily conveyed his feelings on the matter

"Oh don't give me that look! You've been sleeping for almost half an hour now. Plenty of time for a rest" Peter said as he swatted at the lion's ears before turning to see the newer group of Amazons appear with Hippolyta at the lead with Antiope beside her and the same red headed Amazon that Peter remembers to be Artemis who helped him kill the final Makhai a while back

Peter watched Hippolyta take in the scene with a look of surprise on her face that could also be seen on both Artemis and Antiope. Peter chuckled internally as the three women cautiously approached him while the other Amazons began to slowly surround him with their weapons at the ready in case he tries something.

Peter gave the two queens of Themyscira and the commander of the Amazonian army a bow as they came to a stop a meter away from him "To what do I owe this honor queen Hippolyta?"

"I was made aware by my daughter Donna that Ares had escaped with the aid of the Makhai" Hippolyta said as she observed the state of the area "Impressive, I was unaware you possessed such power"

Peter snorted "Sorry, but I can't take credit for this. Granted there were like twenty and I killed nine of them but a little divine support took care of the rest"

"Divine support…" Artemis said in interest "Who was it that came to your aid? Apollo, Hermes, Athena or perhaps Arachne?"

"Amaterasu" Peter said with a shrug "She's the Shinto goddess of the sun"

"Why would she help you?" Artemis questioned as she folded her arms across her chest "She is from another pantheon entirely"

"It's rare for a deity from another religion to get involved with the affairs of another's" Antiope nodded in agreement

"She just needs me to hunt down some old demon lady that's killing some of her priests. Nothing too extreme like help her bring about the downfall of another god or goddess" Peter revealed

"So you are leaving us?" Hippolyta questioned with a raised brow

Peter chuckled at that "Not for long, a few days if that at most"

"What a shame…" Artemis said with a sigh

"Aww don't wory Artemis, I'll be back before you can even appreciate the silence" Peter joked as he turned and began to head back to his cabin "Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I have a quest, mission thing for an all-powerful sun goddess to prepare for"

Phil yawned as he followed Peter and began to trot ahead of him, intent on getting back to the cabin first.

"Phil you better not eat the fish I have stored or you'll sleeping outside again!" Peter called out to the large lion before he broke out into a run to catch up with the Puma looking cat

"If we're lucky, he won't come back" Artemis said with a blank tone

The two co rulers of Themyscira looked towards Artemis with a slight look of disproval

"Come now Artemis, so far this man has proven to be useful to us…" Hippolyta said as she turned and began to head for her horse along with Antiope

Artemis frowned at the sight of her queen seeming to take the Champion of Arachne's side "For now my lady, but how long until he show's his true colors? The last time we let our guard down around a man who seemed noble and righteous was with-"

"He isn't Hercules Artemis" Antiope said with a slight edge entering her tone "And he isn't like any man we've ever encountered since long before Ares and when we came to this island not long after…"

Artemis remained quiet at that before murmuring "I apologize my lady"

"It is alright" Hippolyta answered this time as she mounted her horse and turned it back towards where Themyscira is "Come, Alexa should be awake by the time we return and I wish to know exactly what happed in regards to Ares's freedom…"

"And whether or not Persephone shall taste the edge of my blade for her betrayal" Antiope growled out as she mounted her steed along with Artemis.

The group of armored Amazons soon began to make their way back home to get to the bottom of this mystery

…

Ares scanned the area that he and Persephone were brought to with a critical eye, mainly out of habit to see if any possible threats were nearby and out of curiosity. He's never been to the Egyptian Underworld before

The Underworld of these ancient gods was much different compared to the one that Ares is familiar with in his own Pantheon. Where's the Kingdom of Hades was mostly clouded in shadows and on occasion seemed to be part of a massive underground cavern this Underworld was bleak in terms of appearance and color

It looked like the Sahara Desert almost but the sand if it really was that had a sort of faded white almost ash like appearance to it. The sky was grey and there were floating wrecks of boats and ships of all eras, some that Ares concluded were modern in man's world or at least more recent wandering aimlessly through the sky. He could also make out distant pyramids but he couldn't tell if it was some sort of twisted allusion or actually pyramids.

He also noticed how incredibly quiet it was here. In Hades realm he would here the occasional monster from the depths of Tartarus or perhaps a stray spirit or two wailing even more so the closer to the fields of punishment he got

"So this is the Underworld of the Egyptian pantheon?" Persephone questioned from beside him as they followed the Makhai to a large palace that at one point seemed to rival Olympus itself but has since faded and become nothing more than a glorified ruin of what was once a great God of the Underworld

"Yes, all though I wasn't expecting it to be this empty" Ares said lightly as he took in his surroundings with an unimpressed look on his face

" **That is because we are on the outskirts, far from the influence of the current rulers Osiris and his wife Isis and where most souls have taken refuge"** the Makhai growled out as they walked past the great entryway of the ancient looking palace

"So I take it the rest of the Underworld here looks more pleasant?" Ares questioned

" **For now…"** was the Makhai's simple response

After several minutes of climbing a great stair case and traveling down empty halls they came to an entry way that looked like its doors were blown off in the past and never replaced. The Makhai stopped and gestured for Ares to enter, when Persephone tried to follow the ancient war spirit grabbed her shoulder

" **Only Ares is allowed to speak with Anubis at this time!"** it hissed darkly

Ares saw Persephone was about to say or do something that could prove ill-advised and decided to intervene "Remain here Persephone, I will return momentarily"

The treacherous Amazon looked towards her lover for a moment before reluctantly nodding "As you wish my lord…"

Ares nodded before he took a deep breath and entered the room that was open on both sides with the occasional pillar to help hold up the ceiling and allowed him to see the Underworld spread out to him. It was at the end of the hall that he made out a large throne that seemed to be carved from a combination of gold, wood and obsidian. And in the throne was a hunched figure that was staring at the floor in deep thought

As Ares approached who he assumed was Anubis, a dark growl to his right caused him to pause and look towards the source. There clinging to the side of a pillar was a large muscular figure with seemingly made of shadows with small glowing white eyes watching him. Ares held it's stare for a moment before he continued on

Soon he came to the foot of the throne and waited for Ares to address him. It did not take long as the old god looked up and stared Ares in the eye with his burning gold and black eyes. His head had the appearance of a black jackal but it looked like the skin shrunk on to his skull and was barely keeping it covered. Ares could make out faint scars and tears in the old god's skin. The former ruler of the Underworld was garbed in some sort of cracked chest armor that showed ancient battles and his canine like legs were covered in leather grieves. His arms were left bare, thin almost to the bone like his head was

When Anubis spoke it was a soft whisper that seemed to echo occasionally that unsettled Ares somewhat. It was both quiet but seemingly loud in the empty chamber

" _ **Ares… welcome to my palace…"**_ Anubis gestured to the old remains of his once glorious home _**"To your liking I hope…"**_

"Much grander than my cell on Paradise Island great and powerful Anubis" Ares gave a slight nod towards his host, best to remain respectful to one who obviously went to great efforts to free him

Anubis chuckled softly as he leaned back in his throne _**"My home is a mausoleum son of Zeus… reduced to ash and filled with not but bone as Osiris and his wife took my kingdom from me… my power not even considered a shadow of what it once was…"**_

"I am sorry, I know what it's liked to be betrayed by ones you thought you could trust, to lose your entire world and be abandoned by your family" Ares said as memories of his battle with Hippolyta and the loss of his son Thrax flashed through his mind and the betrayal of his Father and Mother

"… _ **Perhaps we can be of use to each other…"**_ Anubis said as he narrowed his eyes at the former war god

"Really, how so?" Ares questioned with some doubt "Forgive me, but I don't see how you can help me even though I'm immensely grateful for your aid in my freedom"

Anubis chuckled again as he slowly rose " _ **I can offer much Ares… I can return to you something of great value to you… only if you can return the act of kindness to me…"**_

It was than another figure entered the hall and Ares's eyes widened in shock at the appearance of the man. It was his son…

"Thrax!" Ares said as he made for his son only for something to attach itself to his shoulder and stop him.

Ares slowly looked over his shoulder to see that it was the dark shadowy figure from earlier now crouched several feet from him. It was holding out its arm and a sort of line that looked like webbing of some sort had erupted from its wrist and latched itself on to the god of war.

Ares narrowed his eyes at the creature but didn't make a move. With the band on his wrists, he was unable to use his divine powers. He was practically a mortal for all intents and purposes.

" _ **I apologize son of Zeus"**_ Anubis said suddenly speaking into his ear with that quite whispered tone of his _**"But first hear me out…"**_

Ares sighed and nodded at the request "Very well…"

Anubis backed away and slowly took his seat back on the throne _**"A man has taken residence on Themyscira… the champion of Arachne… He was once called Petrus but has since come to call himself Peter…"**_

"Yes" Ares nodded as he remembered the individual well his appearance, he never got a name "I was quite surprised to hear that Hippolyta had allowed a man to seek refuge there. Especially after what happened with Hercules and his men"

Anubis nodded _**"Kill him for me… and I will give you your son back in full"**_

Anubis waved a hand over the soul of his son that looked so skinny and pale, so broken. Than his skin began to darken again, his hair became richer in color and soon his body began to grow back into what it was before Hippolyta slayed him, Thrax her own son…

Ares watched with baited breath as Thrax stumbled a bit before blinking in confusion. His gaze soon settled on Ares

"F-Father?"

Ares could only nod as he went to approach his son. He felt the tension in the odd web like substance on his shoulder fade and saw it as a sign that he could approach his son. Ares embraced his most powerful and gifted son fiercely

"Thrax… words cannot describe how happy I am to see you alive again" Ares said with actual fatherly affection in his tone

"… _ **False…"**_ Anubis stated as he watched the interactions between son and father closely with narrowed eyes behind his intertwined fingers resting in front of his snout

Thrax looked to see Anubis staring at him and Ares with an intense look on his canine like head.

Ares narrowed is eyes in suspicion "What do mean by that?"

Anubis watched them for what felt like hours before speaking _**"Not alive… only the illusion of un-death…"**_

Thrax looked confused as he stared down at his hands and body "But I feel alive, I can feel the air on my skin. The blood rushing through my skin the smell of my own scent even! How can this be an illusion?"

Anubis did not answer the son of Ares as he turned his attention back to the war god himself _**"I return your son's conscious but not his soul. Bring me the head of the Champion of Arachne and I will return the soul as well…"**_

"What has this man done to you? What has he accomplished that would drive you to free me and offer the return of my son as a reward?" Ares questioned the former Underworld ruler

"… _ **Took my son from me… I can never embrace him again… prevented me from regaining my power"**_ Anubis stated with his fist tightening before he opened his hands out and gestured Ares to approach him _**"Remove your shackles and return your power I shall if… you bring me the champion of Arachne's head… and receive your son mind body and spirit in return…"**_

Ares looked down in deep thought as he considered the offer. It sounded easy enough and it could work well into his plans to instigate a global war on mankind and use the power from the carnage to destroy the Amazons and attain his revenge on his treacherous Mother and Father

"What happens if we fail?" Thrax questioned the jackal god with narrowed eyes "What if we cannot kill this champion of Arachne?"

Ares looked up, interested in the answer as well. Anubis watched them for a long moment before he leaned forward and froze them to the spot with a glare of sheer malevolence, the likes of which that not even Kronos possessed when Ares met him in the pits of Tartarus. He held up his hand and suddenly there was a faint glowing light in his clawed hand

" _ **I will consume your soul… when you parish, you will fade into nothing…"**_

Thrax paled at the fate that awaited him should he and his father fail to slay the champion of Arachne. Ares was in a similar state before he narrowed his eyes in determination as he stepped forward

"Free me of these chains and I myself will deliver whatever is left of this champion when I am through with him"

Ares approached the jackal god and raised his arms, allowing Anubis to grip the bands on his wrists. Black energy began to encircle Anubis's wrists before with a sudden jerk they were off and Ares felt his power after many millennia channel through him again. He held up his hand and saw the small bits of red energy arc across his hand

"Thank you for your vast generosity lord Anubis" Ares along with his for the moment living son bowed to the first ruler of the Egyptian Underworld

" _ **Bring me the head of Peter… than thank me for your gifts…"**_

…

Peter and Phil were sitting on a small rock near their cabin when Amaterasu reappeared. He was bust checking over his swords and knife to make sure that they were still sharp and ready for combat.

He also took the time to attach some old leather armor that normally would be found on a horse to Phil's head and sides. It took a bit of remodeling on Peter's part to make sure that the armor would fit. At least in this Phil didn't have to worry about getting hurt until his skin finally achieved its legendary durability.

"Peter-san are you and your friend ready?" Amaterasu questioned to Peter and Phil's armed state

Peter gave the sun goddess a nod "Yeah, we're ready. But uh quick question before we go"

"Yes?" Amaterasu looked at him in curiosity

"Will you teleport us back after we take care of this weird demon thing for you?" Peter scratched the back of his head nervously "Because I don't feel like swimming back here"

The Shinto goddess giggled "Of course Peter-san, I shall return you and your friend who I hope survives to this island once the deed is done"

"Thank you my lady" Peter gave her a slight bow of gratitude

"Come let us be off" Amaterasu said before the area was casted in a bright golden light.

* * *

And done.

So I decided to leave the Steve Trevor hitting on Diana until next chapter and focus more on what Anubis wants from Ares and vice versa. Next chapter will deal with Spider-man and Phil hunting down some demonic old woman that likes to eat flesh while Steve tries to impress the princes of Themyscira Diana, also Phil will have his moment to shine

Also who can guess who the mysterious figure was that was there for the meeting between Ares and Anubis?


	9. Chapter 9

Answers to reviewer's questions or statements:

 **Guest of Oct 14:** The Amazons actually own the whole island technically and while he is in a sense confined to the northern section he's still on their land, plus he's a man and most Amazons are still weary of him because of that

 **justafan:** It will, next group of gods that will appear will be the Norse pantheon and a certain blonde Valkyrie makes her debut. And yes that was Venom, his origins will be explored a bit when he next appears

 **starscream1998** : It was

 **gunman** : Hercules is a subject that will be explored a bit more and the man/god/demigod himself will appear later on. Peter's not so much as powerful as more of really hard to kill. Like Spider-man's enemies in the comics, Anubis has dealt with the man for decades to know that nothing short of overwhelming force will bring him down. And yes Peter helping out some other deities be it willingly or not will help in the long run. And no the shadowy figure wasn't the spider demon from my other story, almost was but I decided against it in case people got confused and wondered if the stories were connected

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter blinked as the golden light finally faded and he and Phil found themselves standing on a hill that over looked a large and impressive shrine. The largest building was easily two stories tall and had several cherry blossom trees around it and a small crystal clear moat beyond that.

All in all, the shrine looked peaceful and quite with a few priests and priestess walking about. Peter gave out a whistle of appreciation

"Nice place you have here" Peter said as he looked towards the goddess

"Thank you, it is not as grand as the Grand Shrine in Ise, but I like all the same" Amaterasu said as she gazed at the shrine with adoration

Peter nodded as he looked to see a distant mountain on the other side of the small valley. He gestured towards the distant land mark

"I take it that the Onibaba is there?" Peter questioned

"Correct, but first speak to the priests of the shrine, they can provide you more information on the Yōkai than I can at the moment" Amaterasu said as she began to glow in preparation to leave

"Uh Miss?" Peter addressed the Shinto goddess nervously "Me killing this thing won't cause the Shinigami to come for me will it? Because I already have like six gods that want my head on a pike"

"Do not worry Peter-san, the Shinigami will not retaliate against you for killing the Oni" the goddess giggled "Though, he may send a few of his own personal Oni after you in amusement"

"…What?" Peter said with wide eyes

"Good luck!" Amaterasu said before she vanished in a ball of light

Peter stared at the spot the goddess was just occupying when he felt Phil nudge his hand and gave him a look that said 'Let's go, I smell food!'. Peter chuckled as he scratched the nemean lion's head and began to make hi way towards the shrine.

"Okay Phil, if they ask your house trained" Peter said which earned a growl of annoyance from the large feline "And for the love of Arachne, please don't do that clawing thing on their furniture!"

Phil's response was a roar of protest and outrage

Unknown to the pair, they were currently being watched by a small little black bird with burning red eyes. It followed them closely before looking towards another similar bird landing next to it

"Contact Anubis, tell him that Peter has arrived… along with a nemean lion" the bird hissed out in a screeching like tone

"Yes…" the other bird said before he simply vanished to alert their master that the Champion of Arachne had arrived

Just as planned

…

"Steve I fail to see why going to a bar will help me find Ares, assuming he's even in this country" Diana said with confusion as she and Steve entered a rather dark and decently full bar in Washington D.C.

Diana was dressed in a black Cowl Neck Halter Mini Dress that showed a good portion of her back and was just barely able to contain her well sized chest with a pair of dark blue heels that allowed her to stand a little bit higher than Steve. She also had her bracelets on and a small bag that Steve's secretary had let her use which held her tiara

She drew more than a fair share of looks of lust and envy from both men and women alike with her appearance. Steve was dressed in a simple black button up shirt, black pants and a pair of dress shoes

"Trust me angel, if this guy is all about conflict and wanting to possibly start a war to fuel his power and stuff, he'll come to America first." Steve said as the two sat at the bar "Most guys tend to anyways and what better place than the military and political head of the United States. Besides, this place here is known for catering to international mercenaries and the like, so it's possible that we may hear something about some new guy coming on the scene looking to build an army"

"If you're sure" Diana said still unconvinced "Also where did Etta get this dress?"

Steve shrugged "Don't know, said something about her sister leaving it there and well she never got rid of it. But hey I ain't complaining, you look great"

"Thank you" Diana gave Steve a smile as she was unsure if her dress was appropriate to wear in public.

Steve ordered them two beers as they sat in the bar. Several minutes of silence passed before Steve decided to speak

"So Diana, what's it like growing up on an island full of women and giant lions?"

Diana shrugged "Alright for the most part. Until the champion of Arachne arrived, things were beginning to get dull"

Steve nodded at that "So is he the only man on the island?"

"Yes" Diana said as she finished her drink "Men are generally not allowed. The only reason he is, is because the goddess he champion's for asked for both my mother and the goddess who have claim over the island for permission and even then there are rules he must follow. For the most part he's kept to himself and rarely bothers us. More often than not it's us who bother him"

"Sounds like paradise and hell for the guy. Bunch of beautiful women close by but unable to do anything about or risk getting gutted" Steve smirked before another thing came to mind "By the way, did something bad happen in the past that caused you all to hate men or something?"

Steve noticed how quiet Diana became and when he looked he saw that she had a far off look in her eye

"Diana?" Steve shook her shoulder "…Diana?"

"I'm fine, it's just the last time a man had stepped foot on Paradise Island was Hercules…" Diana said quietly

"Oh…" Steve said seeing that the manner wasn't a pleasant one

While he may not be a big mythology buff he knew enough about the story of Hercules to know that the man in some stories was less than noble. Sounds like they were true based on Diana's behavior

"It was before my time, but the scars of what he did to my mother, aunt and the others is still fresh in their minds" Diana said as she accepted another drink from the bartender

The two continued drinking in silence with Steve now starting to move on to the heavy drinks not long after his second beer. Diana had yet to feel the effects of her drink as she's been sticking to the lighter beer. Peter's told her enough times that she shouldn't try anything too hard when out by herself or with a man unless you trust them completely.

"So Diana" Steve said as he downed his third shot of whiskey "What do you think of the world and man as far?"

Diana gave him a grin "So now it's my turn to be interrogated?"

"I think it's only fair since you've interrogated me. Only difference is I won't feed you to any giant lions" Steve said with a chuckle

"Well than I have nothing to fear by not telling" Diana chuckled as she finished her drink

"Well I guess I'm going to have to change that" Steve said as he caught the bartender's attention and made a gesture to a certain bottle and held up two fingers "While you Amazons may have that magical Lasso, us mere men having something else that can be just as effective"

"Oh, and what's that?" Diana asked interested

Steve looked to her with a smirk as the bartender poured the drinks "Tequila"

He then picked up his shot glass and handed Diana her's and held his out to hers "A toast, to two different cultures finding common ground"

Diana looked down at her drink a little nervously, Peter has mentioned that the beverage Tequila was pretty strong but she was confident she could handle it. She looked up to Steve's smiling face and mentally shrugged

' _Might as well…'_

She took the glass and clinked it against Steve's and downed the shot with a slight face. The flavor was a bit more than she thought it'd be and she had to hold back a cough

"Yeah, first shot is a tough one, but it gets easier the more you take" Steve said as he gestured for a refill

"I hope so, I don't look forward to having this taste stuck in my mouth all night" Diana said as she took the new glass

Several shots later both Diana and Steve were off to a good buzz or at least Steve was and decided to use that time to ask Diana some questions about the history of Ares and the Amazons. He was a bit surprised that Diana's mother and the war god use to be a thing

"Your mother and Ares, really?" Steve asked with a chuckle "The whole god of war didn't raise any red flags?"

Diana gave him a sheepish shrug "She isn't too proud of it either"

Steve sighed "Guess it isn't too surprising, even thousands of years ago women still went for the bad boy. Now if the god of understanding or dependability was trying to get with her, she'd probably say 'You're really sweet but I think of you as a friend'"

Steve downed his glass and placed it on the bar "But when the god of war hits on her it's all 'Ohhh your cute!'"

Diana giggled at that as she took her glass and downed it as well while Steve ordered another two shots

"If you think that's bad, Poseidon tried to seduce my aunt by turning into a sea turtle with a shell made of coral that had images of the war between the Titans and the Gods on it. True story" Diana chuckled as she looked across the bar and saw that it's filled up with a few more people.

In one particular corner she saw a rather large purple hooded figure leaning over the table staring down at a book of some sort. He raised a hand to flip the page and Diana was surprised to see that the hand appeared to be a dark purple gauntlet. The figure seemed to sense Diana's gaze as they turned towards her and made eye contact with her.

She quickly adverted her gaze when she looked into their glowing red eyes.

Malice… Cruelty… Insanity…

She noticed out of the corner of her vision the figure watching her for a moment longer before shaking their head and returned to reading the book before them. At that time another large hooded figured sat down at the table, this one wearing burnt orange with glowing white eyes that looked every bit as demented as the purple clad figure

"Diana, you okay?" Steve asked as he noticed the disturbed look on her face

"Y-Yes… I'm fine" Diana lied as she downed her glass and gestured for another "Just, thought I saw something is all. It was nothing"

Steve didn't look convinced but let it go as he downed his shot and ordered for another round for them. The two went through several more shots before Steve decided to start up another conversation with Diana that dabbled into Greek plays and tragedies.

In time the incident with the hooded figure left Diana's mind as she began to explain the concepts of ancient Greek plays and what they represented. Steve for the most part watched intently, seemingly engrossed with what she was saying. Diana almost found it welcoming… if she didn't soon begin to realize what the man was trying to do.

It was also clear that the tequila was starting to greatly affect Steve, Diana on the other hand didn't so much as feel tipsy. Man's drinks so far had nothing on the drinks imported from Olympus itself and brewed by Dionysus himself for centuries.

"So Diana…" Steve said as he leaned in towards her with a confident if drunken smirk "What's that Champion of Arachne like anyway?"

Had Diana been paying attention, she would have noticed the two hooded figures from earlier look up at and stare at them with watchful gazes.

Diana's eyes narrowed "What do you mean?"

"I mean what's the guy like? He a serious brooder or a fun loving guy who likes animals?" Steve probed

"The second one" Diana said plainly "He's also not one for conflict as he often tries to avoid it as best he can"

"Ohhh… so he's a pussy right?" Steve asked before he began to laugh

"Actually" Diana said with her voice taking an edge to it "He's far from that, he just doesn't feel like blooding his hands any more than he already has"

Steve looked at her n confusion "What do you mean by that?"

Diana downed her last glass and slammed it on the counter a bit too hard before turning her gaze back to Steve "The man is over sixteen hundred years old and has fought in just about every major war that's plagued the world since then."

Steve look at her for a moment as if trying to see if she was lying "…Seriously? He's that old?"

Diana nodded "Yes, and he's filled entire graveyards worth of warriors single handedly after he slayed them all without any hesitation and brought about the down fall of two separate empires while he was at it!"

Steve looked a bit taken back by the man's accomplishments "Which empires were they?"

"The Byzantine empire was one of them though granted it was already on the decline when he delivered the final blow while the other was not so much of defeating an empire but more so halting it for a time." Diana said as she pushed her drink away, suddenly losing the urge to drink it

"Which empire did he stop from rising too quickly? The French?" Steve asked as he leaned forward a bit too close for Diana's liking

"The Mongol… haven't you ever find it odd that the great Genghis Khan died mysteriously with no true cause of death?" Diana said with a subtle threat in her tone that Steve seemed unaware of or was ignoring

"Heh, sucks to have been that guy, but to be fair lots of guys in history have taken down empires before" Steve snorted as he downed another shot

"Yes, well that's just against mortals. He's also faced down the Aztec god of war Huitzilopochtli in single combat and defeated him with his own two hands after he single handily stormed the city ofTenochtitlan and rescued his patron goddess Arachne from being destroyed." Diana said with her voice rising slightly

"Uh okay that's… actually impressive…" Steve stuttered out

"He's been literally to several different types of hell and back and has fought legions of demons and monsters that would leave the most steadfast man or woman cowering in fear." Diana continued to describe some of the exploits that Peter has done in his service to Arachne over the years

"Well this guy seems to be quite the little trooper" Steve said as he began to sway slightly "What else has he done over the years that's sooo impressive?"

"He's battled Titans and giants that could with a flick of their wrist, level cities two times over and has faced the very worse that both mankind and nature itself has to offer and even wrestles nemean lions into submission in his spare time" Diana said as she stood up and grabbed her bag

"Angel where ya going?" Steve asked in confusion

"And do you want to know something else?" Diana said as she turned towards Steve with a glare on her face "Despite all of those feats he's accomplished, the one thing that I've come to admire about him is that he's honest and doesn't try to seduce me with sub-par alcohol like I'm some common whore!" Diana practically shouted

"W-What? No Diana that isn't-" Steve tried to speak but ended up falling out of his stool and on to the ground "Ow…"

Diana looked down at him with an unimpressed look "As if you could ever out drink an Amazon you pathetic lightweight! Everyone, drinks are on Steve Trevor tonight!"

"Bartender, the most expensive whiskey you got and a shot of vodka for my girl!" a physically fit middle aged man with an eye patch and black and orange armor on yelled while a girl across from him in a similar attire with white hair groaned

Diana turned and quickly made her way to the door, ignoring Steve trying to follow her out only to trip on himself and fall face first into the ground while several people began to order more drinks on Steve's tab

She was also unaware of the two hooded figures watching her closely as she left.

The orange hooded figure looked towards his partner and spoke in a demonic like growl **"Least we know where he went after he escaped Mephisto's prison…"**

" **Hmm… getting to him will not be easy"** the Purple hooded figure growled out in annoyance, his voice lighter than his companion's **"We have to somehow bring him to us…"**

" **How?"** the orange hooded figure asked as he and his partner stood up

" **Simple…"** the purple hooded figure chuckled as he grabbed his book that was filled with pulsating demonic writing and imagery **"…We pay a visit to the Greek Underworld and ask for a favor…"**

…

"So let me get this straight" Peter said as he was standing before the shrine's head priest and priestess with a few others watching the conversation "This Onibaba just randomly showed up out of nowhere and started attacking you guys and the nearby village for the past few weeks?"

"Hai Peter-dono, we still have yet to determine where it is that it came from other than that it seems to prefer the old abandoned castle up the mountain" the ancient man croaked out "The Oni have never ventured this far south before and even the few that have, they keep far away from the temples and shrines out of fear that they will invoke the wrath of the sprits or deities that reside there"

Peter hummed in thought as he examined the situation that he's put together so far. This Onibaba has gone outside the norm to attack this shrine of a fairly powerful goddess and apparently isn't local to the area.

"You said that an Oni like this wouldn't attack a shrine out of fear of retribution. What if it had the backing of another god like say the Shinigami?" Peter questioned

"While that would spare it from the initial retribution of the deity of the shrine it's attacking, they could simply ask the Shinigami permission to kill it but the Shinigami can refuse to allow it if they favor the Oni enough" this time the young priestess answered

Peter's eyes narrowed behind his mask _'If that's the case then that would explain why Amaterasu asked for help. She probably tried the whole asking and when the_ _Shinigami refused she decided to get someone to do it for her… still there's something not right about this situation, I can feel it'_

"Is everything alright Peter-done?" the old priest asked "You seem troubled…"

"It's just something doesn't seem right here is all. Baring the whole killer old lady demon in the woods" Peter said as he scratched his head "Has anything else odd been going on lately?"

The old man frowned "Well… we have heard from the villagers nearby stories of something loud moving through the forests at night lately. At first we believed it to be the Onibaba but…"

"But…" Peter asked with interest

"One of the villagers, a boy says he saw what it was" the priest said "But based on his descriptions, I can't phantom what it is, only that it's likely some sort of Oni"

"What'd he see?" Peter asked

"He said that the monster was tall and had many arms and carried many weapons on it" the old priest revealed

Peter's eyes widened at the description while Phil let out a low growl as he turned his head towards the mountain with narrowed eyes.

Makhai, the man wasn't wrong when he said it's some kind of Oni

The old man looked like he wanted to say more before he started to cough "Excuse me… my health has been failing lately"

"That's alright, you've been a great help" Peter gave the man a respectful bow "And don't worry about the Onibaba and the multi armed monster. I'll deal with them"

"Arigato Peter-dono" The man bowed along with several of the priests and priestess

Peter nodded before he turned a narrowed gaze towards the mountain

' _Why the hell are Makhai here of all places?'_ Peter thought as he and Phil turned to leave the shrine and begin their trek up the mountain.

It was getting late and Peter could already tell that it'll be dusk by the time they reach the old castle that the Onibaba has taking a liking to

…

"D-Diana wait! Let me explain!" Steve shouted as he chased after Diana

"Go home Steve! You can try and apologize in the morning" Diana said with obvious contempt in her voice

Steve eventually got in front of her and held out his arms to keep her from passing "Look Diana, I know I messed up and what I did was wrong-"

"Really? You seemed more saddened that I caught on to your game!" Diana said with narrowed eyes "My mother and aunt warned me that this could happen! That men would try to get me intoxicated so they can sleep with me and you know what? I thought that you were different! But once again I'm proven wrong, I'm beginning to see why my mother never allows men on to our home"

Diana tried to walk around Steve only for him to step in her way "L-Look angel I-"

"Stop calling me that" Diana growled out "You lost the right to call me some pet name the moment you tried to seduce me"

Steve flinched at the growl that she gave him and looked like he was about to let her go when a dark echoing voice rang out and caught both of their attention.

" **Aww isn't that cute!"** a hooded figure emerged from the shadows of an alley that Diana and Steve were in front of " **A man and his woman having a lover's quarrel in the middle of the night!"**

"I am not his lover!" Diana said in anger before her eyes widened at the appearance of the hooded man as he stepped into the light

He looked very similar in appearance to the purple clad and orange clad beings she saw at the bar but his cloak was a dark blue color and his eyes were yellow in color. Diana couldn't make out his face like the other two but something told her she didn't want to

Steve narrowed his eyes at the guy "Hey pal screw off! Me and the lady are currently discussing what an ass I am"

The figure chuckled darkly as he slowly made his way around them " **I don't know, it could be soo much fun to stay and watch"**

Diana narrowed her eyes at the unknown individual as she reached into her purse and pulled out her tiara and placed it on

"Last warning, leave now!" Diana said as she kicked her heels off and handed them to Steve and her purse

The figures eyes narrowed in interest and looked like he was about to say something when suddenly a horn blared through the night causing him to halt in his stride. The figure looked towards the source of the horn and made a hissing sound

" **Goody, we've found him finally!"** the figure said as he began to leave

"What, that's it? You talk a big game but the moment some horn's blown you turn tale and run?" Diana said as she placed her hands on her hips

The figure stopped and turned back towards Diana and started to laugh in a dark and malevolent tone **"Oh trust me honey, I'd like nothing better than to rip your soul out and burn it… but something far more precious has my attention and I intend to get it"**

"And what would that be?" Diana demanded

" **A spider who has a long overdue meeting with the bottom of my boots!"** the figure laughed before he jumped into the air and where he suddenly landed on some sort of demonic glider like device that seemed to be made of fire and some sort of black spiked metal " **Don't go far, I'll be back soon enough! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

The hooded figure laughed as his glider shot off into the sky and headed towards the sound of the horn.

Steve watched him go with a confused look on his face "Huh… don't see that everyday"

He looked towards Diana and saw that she had a look of fear on her face as she stared at the departing form of the demonic hooded man

"Diana? You alright?" Steve asked worriedly

"I have to go!" Diana said as she grabbed her stuff from Steve and began to run back towards the apartment she was staying at with Steve following close behind

"Wait what's going on?" Steve asked

Diana didn't answer as she kept running with only one thought going through her head

' _Please be safe Peter…'_

…

"Well Phil it's official…we're lost" Peter sighed as he and the nemean lion have been wandering around the forest for several hours now

Phil's response was a growl of annoyance as he whacked Peter in the thigh with his tail

"Hey I'm not the one that saw a fox and chased after it like it was the holy grail!" Peter swiped the large cat in the ear

Phil growled at Peter and started to hiss when suddenly he stopped and started to sniff the air. Peter saw this and stopped as he watched Phil begin to sniff the ground before he stopped and started to growl. Peter crouched down and looked towards where Phil was growling and through the dark tress could just barely make out a very faint light

Peter's eyes narrowed as he could make out that it was some sort of flash light. He leaned in towards Phil and whispered in his ear

"Doubt it's our prize but can't be too careful, circle around while I head them off" Peter said before he gave Phil a pat and immediately started to make his way towards the light while Phil slid into the shadows with far more ease than an animal of his size should be capable of

Peter with centuries of experience in stealth slowly approached the light and leaped into the trees to help him getter a better vantage point. After several more moments he finally came across the whatever was using a flash light in the middle of the woods. His lenses and eyes narrowed at the sight of the person

It was a woman with purple hair, a shapely athletic figure that rivaled any of the Amazons back on Themyscira and had a Katana strapped to her back. She was dressed in a dark purple almost black leotard like suit with thigh high boots and a red sash across her waist

' _I thought the Onibaba was some old demonic looking hag, not a woman that looks like she can give Aphrodite a run for her money in the looks department'_ Peter thought in confusion

"How sweet of you" the woman said with an English accent as she turned and shined the light right on Peter's surprised form

' _How the fuck- even gods can't hear me coming half the time'_ Peter thought in shock at being caught

' _I can hear your thoughts'_ the woman's voice spoke through his head

"You know it's incredibly rude to read people's minds without permission" Peter said as he dropped from the tree and landed before the smirking woman

"It's also rude to spy on someone and follow them around in the woods" the woman replied

"…Touché" Peter said as he examined the woman closely "So why are you here?"

"I've been hired to take out a demon that's been giving the nearby village trouble" the woman said with a shrug "You?"

"I was hired by the Shinto goddess of the sun to hunt down a demon that's attacking her nearby shrine" Peter revealed

The woman's eyes widened at that "…Really?"

"Yeah and you don't seem too surprised that a goddess hired me to kill a demon" Peter noted

"I've done work for Susanoo on a few occasions" The woman shrugged"But I can already tell that you hold no loyalty to any of the Shinto deities… which pantheon are you from?"

"Greek, Arachne's my goddess" Peter said carefully

The woman examined him for a long moment before she held out her hand "Elizabeth, but most people call me Betsy"

"Petrus… but I go by Peter now" the champion of Arachne took the woman's hand and shook it

"Well Peter how would you like to hel-" Betsy began only for a loud roar to interrupt her.

Peter recognized it as Phil's and was about to head off and find him when suddenly he came tearing through the brush with a Makhai in his jaws!

"Holy shit Phil!" Peter said in surprise as he ejected his stingers and a blade of purple energy formed around Betsy's hand while she slipped into a defensive stance

"Is the Puma with you?" Betsy asked as she watched the six-armed demon try to fight it's way out of Phil's jaws only to receive a slash across it's face

" **RAGH!"** the Makhai growled in rage as it punched Phil square in the face

Phil to his credit didn't let go and used that moment to pin the multi arm war spirit down with his front claws digging into it's chest. Peter shot several strands of webbing at the remaining arms and legs of the Makhai and placed his foot on the snarling spirit's neck. The Makhai kept struggling and Peter was about to punch it in the face when suddenly it went still

Peter's eyes widened at that and Phil let go in surprise and both turned to see Betsy with a frown on her face

"There, that should keep him from alerting his friends" the woman said

"What'd you do?" Peter asked as he stepped of the Makhai's throat

"I used my telekinesis to restrain him" the woman revealed as she approached the down Makhai "Now let's see what a Greek war spirit is doing all the way out here"

"You know what this is?" Peter asked in surprise

Betsy nodded "Yes, I've encountered these creatures before when I was in Egypt a few months ago"

"Why were they in Egypt?" Peter asked confused

"Don't know…" Betsy said with a thoughtful look on her face "But I'm sure our new friend here won't mind telling us"

Peter looked down at the growling form of the Makhai and couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding

 _'Something tells me that it's going to be a long night'_ Peter thought as Betsy began to interrogate the Makhai while he and Phil watched on

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Peter, Phil, and Betsy team up to kill the Onibaba and Anubis makes his move against Peter. Meanwhile Diana contacts her mother in regards to learning that a demonic figure is after Peter. Fun chapter ahead


	10. Chapter 10

Answers to questions or statements by reviewers:

 **treyalexander63917** : I will not confirm or deny that…

 **gunman** : Steve will have his chance at redemption, and when Peter finds out what he tried to do, yeah Peter will be the man's least concern. Ares and the Demonic Goblins will not be allies, and the three Goblins won't make another appearance for a while but when they do, hell will be practically unleashed

 **Mythfan** : Some of Spider-man's rouges will appear

 **Guest Oct 20:** You are right in them being Green Goblin and Hobgoblin, the final one was Demogoblin, not as well-known but in the comics, he's a demon that's taken the appearance of one of the goblins and uses magic and military grade weapons to fight Spider-man

So the pickings for both the official harem and the unofficial one are over. Here are the members of the official one first:

Diana

Hippolyta

Donna

Antiope

Artemis

Superwoman (crime syndicate)

Valkyrie

Zarda

Thundra

Big Barda

She-Hulk

Psylocke

That's it these choices are final now here's the unofficial one that is composed of only six women. Still a crap ton though when you think about it but hey who wouldn't want this many women giving you all the attention you want?

Arachne

Athena

Cassie

Amaterasu

Starfire

Natasha stark

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter stood by and watched as Betsy mentally probed the Makhai for any viable information while Phil laid next to him licking his paws clean of the war spirit's blood. So far the spirit was putting up a descent defense against the woman's attempts but Peter could see that the Makhai was slipping and Betsy didn't seem to be trying to tear the demon's mind apart

' _I bet if she wanted that information, she'd have no problem getting it'_ Peter thought as he watched Betsy's look of concentration break out into a smirk before she formed a blade of purple psionic energy and sliced it's head off with ease

"Find what you're looking for?" Peter asked as he saw the woman approach

"In a manner of speaking. It appears that the Onibaba was brought here as part of some master plan to kill you" Betsy said with a look of interest "It appears you've pissed someone off that's pretty powerful"

Peter hummed in agreement "I thought this entire thing smelled fishy. Question is who did I piss of?"

Phil shot up at the word fishy and looked around with a hungered look on his face. Betsy giggled as she kneeled and began to scratch Phil's chin which in turn earned her a loud purr of content

Peter stared at the two for a moment before shrugging "Just warning you now, he tends to do that weird spraying thing on you when your asleep"

Phil sent Peter a glare and let out a hiss of anger at the champion of Arachne who responded by hissing back

"Yes I'm going to hold that over your head until I die! What made you think that spraying me was even remotely a good idea? I ain't your territory to claim!"

Betsy smiled at the interaction between the man and the large lion she was petting before she cleared her throat "As interesting as this topic is, we still have a Onibaba to kill"

Peter stopped hissing and looked to the purple haired woman "You know how to find it? Because me and Phil here have been walking through these woods for hours, his fault mostly"

"Yes, there's an old castle half a mile ahead of us" Betsy pointed to the east "I've also discovered that several Makhai are waiting for you there. They intend to ambush you"

Peter looked towards the direction she was pointing and let out a snort "Ambush me? Heh, their funny"

Phil let out a growl as he batted Peter's thigh with a paw and gave him a look that said 'Careful'

"Aww don't worry Phil, I'm sure me and Betsy here can take care of a few Makhai and some old hag" Peter said as he turned towards Betsy "So what do ya say? Wanna help me save the people of this place from a demonic cannibal and a few former Titan soldiers?"

"Might as well" Betsy said with a shrug as she began to march ahead "Just letting you now, I'm not sharing any of the money for this job"

"Bah keep it, I had a goddess appoint this task to me, that in itself is far more than meager coin" Peter said waving off Betsy's claims to any sort of reward

Betsy gave him a blank look "…You're not getting paid, are you?"

Peter's shoulders slumped "No… and as compensation for killing this thing, apparently, the Shinigami might come after me"

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'll let you kill the Makhai" Betsy said as she turned and continued her way towards the castle with Phil right behind her

Peter watched them for a second before he sighed and followed them with one thought plaguing his mind

' _Okay something is defiantly up. First Makhai attack Themyscira to free Ares and then mount another assault when the first one fails and succeeds and now I'm encountering these things all the way out here and apparently, their appearing in Egypt and they all appear to be working with Anubis to some degree. So, the real question is what's his game- OH SHIT!'_ Peter's eyes widened as he realized Anubis's plan was

' _He freed Ares and then had me come all the way out here to kill me outside of the Goddess of Themyscira's reluctant protection!'_ Peter came to a sudden halt before he scanned the trees for signs of Betsy and Phil only to realize to his shock that he couldn't see them!

"Phil! Betsy!" Peter shouted as he felt dread begin to build in him before he heard a sudden roar from Phil in the distance and the sounds of combat breaking out.

Peter immediately drew his swords and ran towards the commotion already knowing that tonight was about to get a hell of a lot more difficult

…

Anubis sat on his thrown and stared off blankly into the distance not looking at anything. His thoughts were mainly of how he was going to regain his kingdom from Osiris and to a lesser degree kill that miserable spider that was the Champion of Arachne.

It was then that a small bird appeared and landed before him "Sire, Peter has taken the bait, our scouts have already begun their attack!"

Anubis focused his gaze on the small feathered being and snorted _**"Alert Ares and his men…"**_

The bird nodded before it flew out of the room and towards the armory that Ares, Thrax and the Amazon Persephone were arming up along with a few dozen more Makhai. Anubis sat back in his thrown and sighed before looking up to see the silhouette of Venom in the shadows

' _ **Hmm should Ares fail in his task then I'll be forced to use you… and risk open war with Hades as well'**_ Anubis thought as he sensed Ares and his party leave to hopefully kill the insolent champion of Arachne. Though given the man's track record and the fact they will be operating deep in the territory of another Pantheon, there's a slim possibility that they'll fail

' _ **Best to begin my contingency just in case…'**_ Anubis thought as he leaned back in his throne and growled towards his servant _**"Fetch me…HER…"**_

Venom nodded from the shadows before vanishing in instant while Anubis looked out over the barren waste land that this portion of the Underworld has become since his 'stepping down' as it's ruler _**"Soon my realm will be mine again…And Ra shall pay for betraying me!"**_

…

Diana was beginning to grow impatient with the time it was taking to hear a response back from her mother as she called her using an old mystical mirror that would allow her to contact home should she like. She, and much to her annoyance Steve, had just returned to her apartment and the amazon didn't waste any time getting into contact with home

"So how long does it take to get a response?" Steve asked from the couch that he was lying on, the two have been waiting for almost five minutes' now

Diana inhaled before loudly exhaling "Usually not long…"

Not even a minute later and Diana was greeted to the image of not her mother or even aunt but of Donna clad in a rather revealing robe that hinted she was either with someone or was sleeping, likely the latter as she looked less than alert and on the verge of falling asleep again. She narrowed her eyes in slight confusion as she adjusted the mirror so Steve couldn't see her sister

"Donna, where's mother and aunt Antiope?" Diana asked as she tried to see if she can spot her mother behind her sister

Donna coughed awkwardly "Mother and Aunt Antiope are uh… in each other's company at the moment. It might be a while until their done…"

Diana groaned. Incest on Themyscira wasn't really taboo considering that their own gods practice the method "Oh for the love- Where's Peter? Is he still at his cabin?"

Donna gave her a curious expression "No, according to mother and Artemis he left to perform some duty for the Shinto goddess Amaterasu. Apparently, a demon is attacking her worshippers and he's been sent to hunt it down"

Diana frowned at hearing Peter wasn't on the island, and was now even more so worried as he could be anywhere in the world now. It didn't settle her nerves that the three unknown individuals may happen to know where he is and are already making their way to him

"Diana, what's wrong?" Donna asked confused

"Donna, I believe Peter is in danger. Earlier I encountered some sort… thing and it sounds like it's hunting Peter along with several others" Diana said in a worried tone

"Diana, relax. I'm sure the champion of Arachne can handle a few measly monsters. From what he's told you and by proxy us, this isn't the first time" Donna said in an attempt to calm her sister's nerves

"Donna, these weren't simple animals that could be bested in combat so easily. There was something dark and malevolent about them, something I've never felt before even from the worst sort of monsters we've encountered on Themyscira" Diana said in a worried tone that caused Donna to adopt a look of concern

"I'll speak to mother on this but we have discovered who was responsible for Ares's escape" Donna said as she crossed her arms under her bust

"Who was it? One of his children?" Diana questioned

Donna shook her head "No, according to Alexa she was faintly make out the name of Anubis. But that can't be right, why would Anubis want to free Ares of all people?"

Diana felt her blood run cold at the mentioning of the former ruler of the Egyptian underworld as a recent memory came to her during one of her and Peter's spars several weeks ago

…

 _Diana had just disarmed Peter of his swords when suddenly he hissed in pain and clutched his side. Diana was taken back by the action, fearing that she may have hurt him somehow_

" _Peter are you alright?"_

 _Peter nodded as he took a few deep breaths "Yeah… just an old scar acting up again"_

 _Diana watched him with concern as he sat down and pulled up his suit's top to show a scar by his ribs with black markings near it bleeding. Diana winced at the sight of it and approached him_

" _What happened?" Diana asked as she sat down beside Peter and examined his wound_

" _That princess… is what happens when you make an enemy out of Anubis" Peter said with a faint chuckle before he winced again_

" _How did you earn the ire of Anubis?" Diana asked with surprise_

 _Peter's face turned somber as he responded in a quiet voice "I killed his son…"_

 _Diana's eyes narrowed at that "I take it there's more behind this story than you killing his son?"_

" _You'd be right and to be honest I was already a pain in his side decades before that… but I don't really feel like explaining what drove me and his snarling brute of a kid into conflict. At least not anytime soon" Peter said with a tired sigh before standing up "Sorry princess, but I'm calling it a day"_

 _Diana than watched as Peter turned and began to make his way back towards his little cabin while still clutching his side. She heard a faint growl and turned to see Phil watching him go with concern in his eyes before he looked at Diana in confusion_

 _Diana sighed as she scratched the large lion's ear "I don't know boy… I can only pray that he'll open up about it in time"_

…

' _Anubis intends to use Ares to kill Peter and he dragged him away from the safety of Themyscira to do it!'_ Diana thought in shock as she finally pieced together the recent events

It made sense that Anubis would somehow lure Peter away, after all if Anubis or Ares openly tried anything against Peter while he was on Themyscira then Arachne, the Amazon's patron goddesses and even Zeus himself would step in and stop them before they could carry out their attack

"Diana, what is it?" Donna said in concern at the look of horrid realization dawning on her sister's face

"Donna, Anubis freed Ares so he can have him kill Peter!" Diana said before she immediately placed the mirror down and made her way towards her closet where her weapons and armor were and began to gear up

"Wait what?" Donna said in confusion "Diana how do you know this? What's going on here?"

Diana had quickly donned her armor and grabbed the mirror "Donna I can't explain now, but years ago Peter angered Anubis and now Anubis want's Peter dead and to do that-"

"He must be the one that's somehow behind the demon attacking Amaterasu's people. He and likely Ares knows that so long as Peter is here they won't be able to openly slay him, not without enticing the wrath of Olympus" Donna said as she began to see what Diana was implying

Diana nodded "Meaning they lured him away somewhere so they can kill him"

"I'll alert mother and Aunt Antiope and try to gain an audience with Arachne. She may be able to locate Peter" Donna said

Diana nodded "I'm heading for Japan and try to find him"

"Diana… be careful" Donna said before she ended the message so she can contact Arachne

Diana sighed before she looked to see Steve on his phone and frowned "What are you doing?"

Steve shrugged "Looking up any odd killings or attacks on any Shinto shrines in Japan in the last few days"

"You can do that?" Diana said in surprise

"Yeah…ARGUS tends to keep track of these kind of things no matter how ludicrous it sounds just in case" Steve said as he stood up with a bit of trouble "I'm coming with you"

Diana folded her arms and gave Steve and unimpressed look "I don't think your 'skills' will be needed for what I'm about to face"

"True" Steve nodded before holding up his phone "But I have the three possible locations that your boy toy might be at"

"This is true… and I can just easily break that arm of yours and take the phone" Diana growled out as she took a step forward

"It's password protected" Steve said uneasily

"I have the lasso of truth, you will tell me it" Diana countered

Steve at this sighed "Okay look I know I messed up and what I tried to do was really asshole-ish but I want to try and make it up to you"

"Helping me with this well not ensure you share my bed or ever as far as I'm concerned" Diana hissed angrily

"I'm not doing it for that, if this Ares guy kills your friend and won't be long until he turns his sights on the rest of the world. Besides… I'm pretty sure the chance to share a bed with you is already been taken" Steve stated

Diana felt her eyes widened "What are you tal-"

"Hey I won't tell him if that's what your worried about" Steve held up his hands before he began to make his way to the door "Now let's go save Spider-man!"

"Spider-man?" Diana said as she followed him with a raised brow

"Yeah Spider-man! Catchy, right? Much better than a few names I had in mind for him anyways" Steve said with a smirk

Diana simply rolled her eyes at the man as they headed for her invisible jet, with it they can get to Japan in a matter of minutes and hopefully find Peter before it's too late

…

Peter had just severed the head of a Makhai when he heard a loud blood curling scream that echoed through the forests… coming from above him

Peter turned just in time to grab the throat of a rabid looking old woman clad in dirty torn brown rags and a look of sheer malevolence in her dark orange eyes. Her mouth opened, far more than a normal human's should, to reveal dozens of small needle like teeth as the Onibaba tried to tear into him

"And her I thought old people were creepy enough" Peter said as he threw the demonic hag at an Makhai that was aiming to ram it's spear into Betsy while she was distracted fighting three Makhai.

The Makhai stumbled at the force of the impact and quickly threw the dazed demon off it only to have his head bitten into by Phil.

" **RAGH!"** the Makhai roared in pain and rage as it tried to pry the nemean lion off him only to have his neck snapped as Phil twisted his head

Phil hooped of the now dead Makhai and made his way towards Betsy who was holding two Makhai in the air with her telekinesis before she mentally crushed their bodies into bloodied and burning balls.

Peter let out a snort at the display as he grabbed an arrow of the air aimed at him and looked to see the last Makhai backing away slowly as it drew another arrow for it's bow. Peter dropped the arrow and hefted his sword at the war spirit with all his strength. The blade pierced through the air and embedded itself into the chest of the Makhai who was sent flying back several meters from the force of the impact and into a tree

"Heh, stick around" Peter quipped which earned a groan from Betsy

"That was weak" the purple haired woman stated while Phil made a growl of approval

"Oh hush you over sized fur ball!" Peter began only to duck as the Onibaba flew over him with a pair of rusty daggers in her hands and her teeth barred

She lunged at Peter who merely side stepped the demon and rammed his knee into her stomach causing her to fall to the ground clutching her core as she couched up blood. Peter than grabbed the Oni by the neck and lifted her up and looked her in the eye

"So your what I was sent to hunt down huh? Not gonna lie, I expected more" Peter said as the Onibaba glared at him before smirking

Peter felt his sixth sense flare and immediately tossed the old hag away just as a torrent of what looked like blood erupted from her mouth. Peter took several steps back as the stream split into three separate and large bodies and began to gain solidify themselves

"Had to say it didn't you" Betsy deadpanned as she held her sword in a reverse grip and created a purple psionic blade in her other hand and held them at the ready.

Phil roared in challenge before launching himself at one of the blood looking ghouls and tackled it to the ground while Betsy threw her psionic sword into the head of the other while Peter shot several web bullets at its face while he attacked the Onibaba.

What the hag lacked in physical strength made up for it with sheer savagery as she attacked Peter with her knives with little care for her own wellbeing. Peter ducked and weaved around the bloodstained blades before catching one of the Onibaba's arms and snapping it in two earning a shriek of pain from the demon

Peter reared his fist back and punched the Oni away right into Betsy's waiting form. She used her blade and with perfect timing and precision she sliced the head off the demon woman sending a small spray of blood into the air. The blood construct she puked out started to collapse much to Phil's displeasure as he found himself coated in blood

Peter saw this and let out a snort "Someone's going to need a bath when we get home"

Phil made a whining sound as he made his way over to Peter as did Betsy as she was carrying the head of the Onibaba. Peter was about to thank her for helping him and Phil when suddenly his sixth sense flared and in the span of three seconds he grabbed both Phil and a surprised Betsy and jumped away from the small area they were just standing and not a moment later a large explosion of energy erupted from the ground

 **KOOOOOM!**

Peter landed in a crouch and did his best to cover both Phil and Betsy as chunks of rocks and dirt fell on them

"What the hell is that?" Betsy demanded as she covered her head and created a psionic forcefield to keep them protected

Peter looked dover his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the sight he was greeted with

Ares, a man that looked a bit like Ares himself and a woman that he can only assume is Persephone along with what looked to be almost sixty Makhai

"That would be Ares" Peter said as he stood up slowly along with Betsy and a growling Phil as they focused on the god of war and his entourage "Former god of war in the Greek Pantheon…"

Ares smirked at the sight of Peter "So you're the champion of Arachne that's been giving Anubis so much trouble over the years? Have to admit I'm actually impressed"

"Forgive me lord Ares if I feel insulted that I've actually impressed you" Peter shot back as he called his swords back into his hands and gripped the handles tightly

"Take care how you speak to your better's mortal, or I'll make your death even more painful then it'll already be" the Ares look alike said

"And who are you supposed to be? His fanboy I take it?" Betsy said with an unimpressed look on her face

"I am Thrax, son of Ares and Hippolyta" Thrax said with a glare as he raised his blade and pointed it at Betsy "You'll do well to remember that bitch!"

"What was that? All I heard coming out of the mouth of yours was 'I'm the son of a deadbeat god, please someone hit me'!" Betsy said with a snort

"Look Ares, can't we just talk about this?" Peter said with a raised brow "I mean what do you have to gain with my death other than the wrath of Arachne and possibly a few other gods that've taken a liking to me or want to kill me themselves?"

"Anubis has given part of my son back and in return to giving him your head, I'll get the rest of Thrax back" Ares said as he drew a sword and pointed it at the trio as he addressed the Makhai

"Kill the woman and the lion, but the champion of Arachne is mine!" Ares stated coldly

The Makhai began to approach the trio causing Betsy to narrow her eyes and look to Peter with a look

"Is this a common occurrence when teaming up with you?"

Peter shrugged as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders in preparation for the fight "Depends… last time there was a giant rabbit and an army of elves that wanted to use me in some sort of sacrifice to resurrect their pagan god or something"

"Sounds like quite the story" Betsy said as she began to build up her psionic energy "I look forward to hearing it"

She than sent a wave of purple psionic energy towards the small army of Makhai

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Peter and Betsy face down Ares and his men while Diana and Steve race to Japan to aid them, meanwhile Donna gets in contact with Arachne and reveals to her the perpetrator for Ares's release from his imprisonment


	11. Chapter 11

Answers to reviewers' statements or questions

 **gunman** : Nah Hippolyta and Antiope do it regularly which will be seen later as the story goes also it was meant to be a bit of comedic bad luck that everyone associated with Spider-man tends to get in some form or fashion. No, he has yet to meet Big Barda, She-Hulk and Thundra yet but he's about to meet Thundra after this arc along with Zarda who will aid him when the Goblins' come a knocking. Anubis's son was killed and sent to a place that even he can't retrieve him and will be explored later as I get into the New Gods with the arrival of Big Barda. As for who 'HER' is…I'm keeping that a secret for now, but she will appear and if you're into the Spider mythos, then you should be able to figure out who her is by without too much trouble, after all she's connected to Spider-man in a sense, but no spoiling if you find out who it is!

 **Dark King Marcel** : No Peter will not join the Justice League and if he does it'll be the Justice League Dark at best, he has better things to do then get involved in 'mortal' affairs. He has a Goddess to serve and a group of immortal women to keep happy, dealing with the likes of Luthor or Grodd won't be seen as too important to him unless it's serious like end of the world or Diana is nearly killed

 **Blaze 1992** : The Bugle is coming… but no they won't bash him nonstop, Jameson on the other hand will be a different story but honestly, we all love/hate him for it

 **Guest Nov 6:** I know Anubis isn't evil and in this story, he's not really into the whole destroy the world thing, he just want's Peter dead, a man who killed his son which will be later shown why and he wants his kingdom back, he's just willing to off a few dozen people to get what he wants is all

 **Lustful-Angel96** : I have something like that in mind but it won't be out for a while as there are a few things that I have to go over to make it presentable enough to post.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"So what did you think of my champion Amaterasu?" Arachne asked the Shinto sun goddess as the two sat in one of the gardens that her temple possessed on the slopes of Olympus

Arachne was clad in nothing more than a thin robe that exposed one perfect sized breast while a single strap wrapped around her neck. He legs were on display as a result of a large slit in the lower part of the robe that also showed a good portion of her rear

"He was…cute" Amaterasu giggled dressed in far more articles of clothing than her friend. It was a rather simple yet elaborate glowing white kimono with what looked like small white solar flares coming of it every occasionally to make it seem like she was wearing a dress made of the sun

"Cute, a talented lover and best of all…unattached at the moment" Arachne said in a sing song voice

"Really?" Amaterasu said in slight shock "I'm surprised he hasn't found a subtitle partner yet"

Arachne's smile fell slightly and gained a far-off look in her eyes "Well there was one woman but…"

Amaterasu watched her friend for a moment before she shook her shoulder "Arachne-chan are you well?"

The spider goddess nodded ass he took a deep breath and gave her friend an apologetic smile "Sorry, I was reminiscing"

"Happier times?" Amaterasu asked with a raised brow

"Something like that" Arachne shrugged before she began to rub a hand up and down the sun goddess's leg "Say Amaterasu, when was the last time you were with another person? Be they woman, goddess or not?"

Amaterasu gave Arachne a coy grin as she leaned in to the smirking beauty's face and gave her a peck on the lips that caused both women to lick their lips "Years…are you hoping to change that?"

Arachne grinned as she pushed the Shinto deity back and straddled her hips and leaned in to the woman with a smirk "Perhaps…and perhaps afterwards you and I reward my champion for helping you"

Amaterasu smirked at that as she gripped Arachne's hips and began to grind against her "Ooh I like the thought…"

" _Lady Arachne Peter needs help!"_ a distant voice echoed that caused the spider goddess to pause in her attempted and near successful seduction of the Shinto goddess

Arachne frowned as she stood and made her way over to a nearby fountain that she had show who was calling her and saying that her champion is in need of aid. She recognized the young woman as Donna, one of the three daughters of Hippolyta. She frowned before looking towards a flustered Amaterasu "Forgive me, but I must see what it is that the Amazon has to say"

The sun goddess sighed as she stood and addressed her clothes with a pout "You know where to find me so we and hopefully your Peter can continue"

Arachne nodded as Amaterasu vanished in a ball of light before she teleported to Themyscira, interested to hear what it is that Donna has to say

' _My Champion better be in mortal danger girl or you'll see firsthand when you piss off a spider goddess!'_

…

Meanwhile in Japan Peter was having a less than amazing time in the land of the rising sun as he was dodging and stabbing the numerous Makhai that were swarming him, Phil and Betsy. Ares much to Peter's relief and annoyance was standing back with his son and the Amazon Persephone.

Peter knew they sent these war spirits in first to overwhelm and tire him while they sat back and relaxed

' _God of war my ass, more like god of passive aggression!'_ Peter thought as he ducked under an ax and rammed his sword into the Makhai's chest before he jumped and kneed the taller being in the face and used it's falling body as a springboard and hopped on to another Makhai and stabbed it in the head

Peter out of the corner of his eye checked to see how Betsy was doing and nearly face palmed at the thought of her needing help considering that she was cleaving through the ancient Titan warriors like lightning through the air. In one hand was her glowing Katana and in the other was a construct of psionic energy in the shape of a broadsword that was making quick work of the Makhai and the few that were able to avoid her deadly weapons were being sent flying either by powerful psionic blasts or mentally manipulated into attacking each other

Peter couldn't help but watch the woman work in admiration ' _Man, this girl can make most gods of war I've met look like peace loving hippies in comparison'_

Peter leaned to the left and preformed a triple helix flip over several thrown spears and contorted his body into unnatural angles to avoid the deadly weapons before he landed in a crouch with both swords at the ready and gaped at the Makhai approaching him

It stood at least five feet taller than all the others and was even more muscular and covered in black armor that was in pristine condition. Peter also saw that this Makhai on like it's breather had four glowing eyes and two mouths on it's armored head

"Okay you're really…wow I didn't even know you guys came in this size…I feel bad for your poor mother when she had to push you out Peter said as he prepared to engage the behemoth of a Makhai when suddenly Phil leaped out of nowhere and bit into the Makhai's conveniently exposed neck and began to tear chunks from the beast

" **RAAAGGH!"** The Makhai roared in anger and pain as it tried to grab the nemean lion only for Peter to throw one of his swords into the taller beast's highest eye, blinding it and causing it to stumble back and trip over a down Makhai and land on another three with a heavy thud

Phil used that moment to swipe off the helmet of the Makhai and began to tear the spirit's face apart with his claws

Peter whistled at the display as without looking, he caught a spear thrown at him and threw it back at the surprised Makhai "Note to self, brush Phil's teeth when we get back…also avoid any licks to the face for the foreseeable future"

Suddenly his sixth sense flared and forced him to duck as Ares had appeared and just tried to decapitate him with a sword

"Whoa there watch were your swinging that thing! You could hurt someone" Peter said with a nervous grin as he was finding it increasingly difficult to dodge the swipes from Ares until one of them nicked Peter in the shoulder and caused him to hiss in pain. Clearly the blade Ares was using was enchanted and the god's own physical strength helped the deadly weapon peirce Peter's armor

Peter narrowed his eyes as he leaped back and shot several weblines at the war god, some to restrain his legs and uters to try and blind the diety so he can grant himself some time to better plan out how he can take on a god of Ares's power. Said deity narrowed his eyes and sent out what looked like lightning from the blade and destroyed the webs and nearly hit Peter's shocked form

"Oh right, son of Zeus…forgot you guys could do that" Peter said as he landed in a roll and narrowly avoided another bolt of lightning

"I'm capable of far more than that champion of Arachne" Ares said with a glare as he sent several more bolts towards Peter who dodged with centuries of skill and luck on his side. It also helped that Ares has in a sense been out of practice for millennia and hasn't had time to 'get back into shape'.

"And yet good aim isn't pone of them" Peter snarked as he leaped over another bolt and threw one of his swords at Ares who easily batted it aside "For a god of war you'd think to have great aim in a fight"

Ares growled before he suddenly lunged at Peter with his blade held high and let out a war cry. Peter paled slightly at the fast approaching god and was about to move when suddenly Ares was hit by a blast of purple psionic energy and sent him flying into a burning pile of dead Makhai that Peter made earlier

The semi immortal spider looked to see Betsy standing over a dead Makhai, her blade in it's head and her arm still glowing from the blast she gave Ares just now. Peter gave her a nod of thanks as he took his dagger from his belt and threw it in the woman's direction

Betsy tensed in surprise only for it to dissolve as the blade passed her and nailed a wounded Makhai that was trying to sneak up behind her. She gave Peter a grateful smile as she tore her blade from the dead Makhai and turned her attention to the last of the Makhai now being led by Thrax who was giving the purple hair beauty a dark look of lust

"Hmm…your quite an exquisite one aren't you?" Thrax asked with a smirk

Betsy quirked her head tot eh side and gave the son of Ares a bored look "Hmm, and your quite horrible at complementing women, aren't you?"

Thrax's smirk fell as he gestured for the Makhai to stand back while he approached the woman with his ax in hand and glowing with dark energy. Betsy gave the demigod an unimpressed look as she placed her katana back in it's scabbard and raised her fists

Thrax gave her a confused look "Why did you sheath your blade?"

"Because I won't need it to best the likes of you son of Ares" Betsy said in a bored tone that caused the man to growl

"Well se about that!" Thrax yelled as he leaped at Betsy who gracefully dodged the blade weapon and sent a powerful jab into the side of Thrax's face, right where his left jaw bone connects with the rest of his skull and dislocated it

Thrax growled in pain as he raised the ax and tried to cleave the purple haired warrior in half only for a shield of psionic energy to stop it dead. Betsy than jumped up and rammed both her feet, filled with psionic energy and blasted the man back and into several Makhai

Betsy landed in a handstand and quickly kicked herself back up only to find the fist of Persephone ramming into her face and sending her back several dozen feet.

' _Damn…girl packs a punch'_ Betsy winced as she spat out some blood and glared at the approaching woman who raised her scythe

"You quite the warrior, in fact you easily rival the likes of the Amazons of Themyscira" Ares's lover said as she slipped into a battle stance while Thrax appeared next to her with a dark glare on is face

Betsy sighed as she formed two psionic blades in her hands while slipping into an advance combat form stance "I swear I better get paid double for this bullshit…"

…

"So how is it that you guys have an invisible jet again?" Steve asked as they had just arrived in Japan and were currently on their way to the first shrine location near Osaka

"Hephaestus crafted them for us several decades ago as a means to leave the island if we must or to help defend it" Diana said as she adjusted a few switches

"Oh…" Steve said with a nod as he looked around the cockpit "So is there anything on here that may be able to take on a god of war?"

"Yes" Diana said as she adjusted the jet and had it head for the next location seeing as the aircraft's sensors didn't pick up anything here

"What is it? Some sort of anti-god missile, divine blasters, hell holy water?" Steve asked

Diana looked over her shoulder at Steve and gave him a determined look on her face "…Me"

…

'Safe to say this is not how I hoped my day would go' Peter mentally groaned as he found himself pinned to the ground by Ares who was standing on his chest with an armored boot and a look of triumph on his face

Peter could help but scoff "Really? Besting a mere human is your big achievement of the day? Talk about low standards"

Ares narrowed his eyes at Peter before reaching down and grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground

"Considering you were able to entice the wrath of Anubis, I think it's safe to say your no mere human Petrus" Ares said as he pointed the tip of his blade at the champion of Arachne's throat

"You know when you say it out loud like that it's actually kind of embarrassing for a god. I mean a human is able to best a freakin god? Talk about a blow to the ego" Peter said as he grabbed his knife and stabbed it into Ares's eye who yelped in pain before tossing Peter away with a snarl

Ares reached up and tore the blade from his eye and looked around for the human before suddenly the nemean lion appeared out of nowhere and sank it's teeth into his thigh

"GAH!" Ares shouted in pain as he smacked the mystical lion away only for Peter to land on his shoulders and slam both his hands on each side of his head and partially cave in his helmet, causing the war god to wince in slight pain before he reached behind him and grabbed Peter by the leg and slammed him into the ground

 **KRAKOOOM!**

"AGH!" Peter yelled in pain as he felt his right shoulder blade crack and something in his leg give from Ares's grip

Ares was about to slam him into the ground again when Phil pounced on the god and knocked him to the ground and began to tear into his chest armor with his claws and teeth in attempt to gorge the war god. Peter leaped to his feet and summoned one of his swords and made to stab the down war god when suddenly his spider-sense flared and he was forced to dodge a swipe from Thrax who saw his father needed aid

Peter narrowed his eyes at the son of Ares and blocked a series of strikes from the man's ax with his word which produced a show of sparks. Peter growled in annoyance as he was pushed back by the larger man before he ducked under a slash and struck the man in his leg

"GAHHH!" Thrax yelled as he was forced to one knee before Peter's rammed into his face and sent him tumbling to the ground in a heap

Peter was about to impale the son of Ares when suddenly Phil's form slammed into his and both combatants were sent flying across the battlefield and landed against the side of a tree. The force of the impact caused the bark to crack and slowly split as the upper portion of the tree began to slowly fall back

"Oww" Peter winced in pain as he felt and heard Phil growl in pain and both shakily climbed to their feet as Ares approached them with an enraged face. Peter saw this and smirked "Guess you're starting to see why Anubis wants me dead, by the end of this fight you will too!"

"ON the contrary Peter I'll be glad to see your co-"

 **KOOOOOOOM!**

Ares started to speak but was interrupted by a figure suddenly appearing beside him and punching him into several nearby trees. Peter watched the ancient plants land on the war god's body and turned to see who his savior was and beamed at who he saw while Phil ran towards them with a purr

"Diana!" Peter said as he waved at the amazon who had a shield and sword on her back and her lasso at her side

The princess of Themyscira turned her attention from Ares and smiled softly at Peter as she kneeled and began to pet Phil on the head who in turn began to purr loudly "Sorry I'm late"

 **KRAKOOOOM!**

Peter, Diana and Phil's attention was drawn towards the sounds of Betsy's fight with both Thrax and Persephone. As it turns out the woman seemed to be having no problems tossing an ancient warrior and a demigod around. Thrax was covered in cuts and bruises and Persephone's helmet was missing and she had a large slash across her forehead

"Who's your friend?" Diana asked as she watched the purple hair woman with a narrowed gaze

"Oh that's Betsy, she's a friend" Peter said unaware of Diana's annoyance

The watched as Betsy ducked under a swipe from Persephone's scythe and kicked the fallen Amazon away before she sent a telepathic blast at Thrax who was sent flying into a pile of dead Makhai.

"She's…quite a warrior" Diana said growing annoyed with Peter watching the woman best the son of Ares and the traitous amazon with ease

"Yeah, one of the best I've seen in a while. She can easily pass for an Amazon" Peter said with a nod still oblivious to Diana's growing ire to the other woman

Phil was giving the man the lion equivalent of a blank gaze before his gaze shifted towards an approaching Steve Trevor who was armed with a mace and a pistol. The large lion gave the man a weighted gaze that caused him to tense up before Phil huffed at the man and went back to rubbing his head against Diana's hand

Peter saw the man and gave him a nod "Hey Steve, how's life for ya?"

Steve couched as he adjusted the mace in his grip and took in all the dead multi-armed monsters around him "Uh fine…"

"Not still pissed about the whole knocking you out are you?" Peter asked the man

"Nope I'm completely over it" Steve said as he scratched his head

"That's good…" Peter gave the man a nod as he returned his attention to Betsy beating down Thrax with ease 'Guess he never bothered to learn how to fight against telepaths'

"He tried to compensate his loss by getting me drunk and sleeping with me" Diana said as she watched Betsy with a critical gaze

Peter didn't make any outward signs of the new information but Steve suddenly felt like that the god of war is the least of his worries. Phil drove the point home by growling at the sweating man

"Steve…" Peter said, his voice still light and friendly sounding which somehow sounded even worse than a growl from the tiger sized nemean lion "… Just why?"

Whatever Steve was about to say was drowned out by Ares blasting the fallen trees off him in a rather flashy way and drew the attention of everyone present. Peter quirked a brow at the man

"Wow that was dramatic…Hey Ares I know that Greeks are known for their dramas but could you maybe tone it done a bit?" Peter said as he mentally called for his swords and caught them without looking and held them in a reverse grip as he cracked his neck

Diana reached for her sword and shield and held them at the ready while Steve looked at his mace and then the god of war and sighed

"Should have brought an assault rifle…or a damn tank"

Ares was now snarling at the appearance of Diana and raised his sword at the daughter of Hippolyta "You made a grave mistake in coming here"

"Your right" Diana nodded "I came here expecting to see my friend was possibly dead already, not the god of war getting his ass handed to him"

"Like I said man, it's kind of embarrassing that a human can hold his own against someone that's supposed to be superior to him in every way" Peter said with a chuckle

Ares growled before he held up his hand and suddenly a bright light appeared behind him causing everyone to cover their eyes for a moment. When the light died, they were greeted to the sight of dozens of Makhai and an equal number of undead soldiers, thankfully many of them appear to be from ancient times and were only armed with swords, spears and such

"You just had to piss off the god of war, didn't you?" Steve said in a deadpanned voice

"If the guy or girl doesn't have the urge to rip my head off after meeting me the first time than I'm doing something wrong" Peter said as he tensed for a fight when suddenly the sky opened and a beam of lightning struck the ground before them

 **KRAKOOOOOOM!**

…

* * *

And done.

So, next chapter the fight in the land of the rising sun wraps up in a rather brutal and spectacular fashion, some people die, Steve finally takes his first step in redeeming himself to Diana, least in terms of being a decent man and Phil get's a souvenir from this quest.


	12. Chapter 12

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Yeah Diana is going to be less than thrilled to see women like Betsy being around Peter on occasion but she'll get used to it. No Arachne isn't getting involved, she knows that Ares has her beat even if he isn't at one hundred percent just yet, so she did the next best thing. Get someone who could take him in a fight

 **superspiderfan** : Yes he has

 **justafan** : Diana will be somewhat alright that her family will want to be with Peter and yes Peter will be having a few words with Steve after this whole thing is over.

 **superwonder** : Peter won't be joining any superhero teams in the future, mainly because his methods which have been shown to be lethal will put him at odds with the heroes, he'll work with them but his willingness to kill someone may bring him into conflict with others.

 **danny6758** : It's a supposed to look more like his Black suit but with a slightly metallic look to it like the Black Panther's suit from Captain America Civil War but you can imagine it as that if you want

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter shielded his eyes from the lightning strike that erupted before him, Diana, Steve and Phil before he lowered his arms to see a woman, clad in bronze armor and wielding a shield and spear. It took Peter a second to recognize who it was

"Lady Athena?" Diana said in shock to see one of Themyscira's patron goddesses here of all places and armed for battle

She was clad in a bronze breast plate that cupped her breasts and ended several inches below, exposing her toned core and naval. She had a sort of armored skirt that clung to her hips with slits on each side to allow her muscular legs to maintain their mobility with a pair of armored greaves and sandals covering her feet. On her arms were bronze arm bands and a pair of bracelets that looked similar to Diana's only they seemed more refined and possessed a series of intricate designs on them and covering part of her face was a modified Greek Hoplite helmet that had engravings on it that looked like an owl

The goddess of wisdom who now looked to be living up to her title as goddess of war turned to look at Diana and gave her a nod "I have been alerted to what's been happening by Arachne who was informed by your sister"

"Athena!" Ares growled out at the sight of his half-sister "This doesn't concern you, leave!"

"That is where your wrong Ares" Athena said as she turned to glare at her least favorite sibling if he could even be call that anymore "Not only have your actions resulted in the deaths of several Amazons thanks to Persephone, but you have also betrayed your Pantheon, your family!"

Ares snorted at the word family "Need I remind you dear sister that several members of that family have in the past tried to rape you, defended the actions of Hercules against your precious Amazons who he also raped and regularly stab each other in the back almost constantly!"

"Wow…the god of war trying to play the moral high ground card…don't see that every day. Even if he is right" Peter commented before he looked to see Betsy standing over the beaten forms of Persephone and Thrax "Hmm…guess warrior prowess skips a generation eh Ares?"

Ares followed the semi-immortal's gaze and growled at seeing his son struggling to stand only for the purple hair woman to jam her heel into his back and force him back down

"Stay…that's a good boy" Betsy said with her eyes glowing purple before she looked up at Ares "It appears that your son wasn't up to the challenge"

Ares growled at her as red and black energy began to build around him, causing Athena to tense and by proxy Diana, Peter, Steve and Phil who let out a hiss. The energy around Ares built until it suddenly shot out like a nuclear explosion

"GET DOWN!" Athena yelled as she brought up her shield that emanated a powerful force field

Peter quickly shot a web line at Betsy's chest and yanked her into the protective bubble just before she was incinerated by the blast coursing around them. Athena gritted her teeth as she struggled to maintain the force field. While she was powerful in her own right and arguably the superior fighter compared to Ares even before his imprisonment, he had more raw power than her

Several moments passed before the blast seemed to be dying down causing Athena to let out a sigh of relief…just before Ares's hand smashed through her shield, knocking it aside and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air with a snarl

"You know Athena, of all of my siblings…I've hated you the most" Ares growled at the woman

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing" Athena said before she slammed both her fists into Ares's wrist which caused him to let go of her in pain before he received a powerful punch to the face by Diana

 **KOOOOOOOM!**

The force of the blow sent the former war god flying into several of his undead soldiers who immediately charged the group

Athena saw the approaching warriors and narrowed her eyes at them before she lifted her spear and tossed it at the first row of undead Roman legionnaires which created a small explosion that sent the former warriors of Rome flying, some of them in pieces. She than summoned twin swords and charged the group head on along with Diana

Betsy made to attack as well before she suddenly turned and stooped a spear from piercing her skull with her telepathy. She glared at Persephone before she sent the spear flying back at the traitorous Amazon who easily batted it away. Betsy growled at the woman as she drew her katana and channeled her psionic energy through it before launching herself at the woman with a war cry followed quickly by Phil

Peter was about to help the busty violet haired woman in her attack when he felt his sixth sense flare and turned just in time to block a sword swipe from Thrax who looked beyond angry

"Oh was wondering where you sulked off to" Peter commented before he pushed the demi-god back and delivered a powerful heel kick into the man's bruised and bloodied face "Should have stayed dead Thrax…"

Thrax quickly recovered and sent a swipe at the champion of Arachne that he dodged before he kneed the man in the face before he could block or dodge it as well and back handed him away with surprising speed and strength

"GAH!" Peter let out a pained yelp before he righted himself in midair and landed in a crouch just in time to see several Makhai's fists coming at him

Peter narrowed his eyes at them and weaved through them with decades of skill before he sent a powerful jab into one of the Makhai's elbows and broke the arm. The ancient war spirit hissed in pain before Peter kicked it away and turned just in time to see several ancient Greek Spartans approaching him with their swords at the ready

"Oh boy…" Peter mentally gulped at facing down the ancient equivalent of the modern-day Navy SEAL "Hey uh does it matter that I'm not Persian…or an Athenian?"

The Spartans response was to attack him with a series of sword strikes that he had trouble avoiding, not because they were that fast or good, which they were but because there were so many and honestly, he was starting to get a tired from all the fighting. Fighting a small army of demonic war spirts and the God of war Ares would leave anyone asking for a breather

Peter ducked under a sword swipe and brought up his elbow into the undead warrior's skull, knocking it off from the amount of force before grabbing another sword from piercing his side and tore it from the Spartan's hand and rammed the blade into hit's chest before kicking it away

Peter turned to see a Makhia approaching him and was about to attack it when Phil leaped on to it's back and began to tear into it's neck and spilling it's burning blood on the ground. The Makhai roared in agony as it collapsed with Phil continuing to maul it

Peter chuckled at that as he punched a undead Spartan away without looking "Heh, good boy"

"HEY SPIDER-MAN A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" the panicked voice of Steve Trevor tore Peter's gaze away from Phil now attacking the few reaming undead Spartans to see that the ARGUS agent was being surrounded by three Makhai

Peter sighed as he summoned his tow swords and leaped towards the hulking war spirits before a thought came to him in regards to what Steve said

' _Wait what did he call me, Spider-man? Hmm it does have a nice ring to it…'_ Peter thought as he sliced off one of the Makhai's arms and forced the others to divert their attention from Steve who used that moment to slam his mace into the knee of one of the Makhai, causing it to stumble back in pain and surprise before Peter shot a web line out to it's back and pulled it down as he leaped over another Makhai

Meanwhile not too far away Athena and Ares were engaging in a brutal sword fight, one that Ares was angered to see he was losing, it appears that his little sister had not only improved in the past few thousand years in her fighting ability but also picked up some new techniques that he didn't recognize

Athena ducked under a swipe from Ares and quickly slashed upward, cutting through Ares's armor and spilling his blood

"GAH!" Ares yelled in rage before he pressed his attack and sent a series of blurred sword strikes at Athena who was able to block them with either her sword or her bracelets, creating a series of sparks as the enchanted metals clashed for dominance

Athena gritted her teeth as her sword was knocked from her hands and forced her to block with only her bracelets. Ares pressed his advantage and kicked Athena's feet out from under her and delivered a powerful kick to her armored chest that created a small shockwave and sent the goddess flying into a tree, the force of the impact knocked the ancient plant over and caused Athena to gasp in pain, more from the kick then her collision with the tree

Ares smirked at the sight as he quickly teleported before Athena and planted his foot down on her throat and leered at her as he took in her body, while he does hate the woman he won't deny she was beautiful and wasn't ashamed to linger on her rising and falling breasts or her how the light reflected off her lean legs

"You know sister, I'll be willing to spare you if you join me" Ares said as he leaned down towards Athena's face and grinned "I'll even make you my queen when I take Olympus from our father"

Athena snorted at that "You, beat father? I thought you to be the god of war Ares, not the god of poor jokes, then again you always were an embarrassment to our Pantheon"

Ares's grin fell at that as he pushed down harder on Athena's throat before kicking her in the stomach and sent her flying into the forest with a crash

"On second thought sister, you'll serve me much better as the Olympus whore" Ares growled out and turned just in time to receive an armored foot slamming into his face, knocking out several of his teeth and some blood

Ares stumbled back clutching his face and looked up to see Diana glaring at him "You'll pay for harming Lady Athena Ares!"

Ares snorted at that "So much like your mother Diana, tell me how is she and her sister? It's been centuries since I've seen them…perhaps when I'm done with the Champion of Arachne and you, I'll pay them and your sisters a visit next!"

At that Diana charged at the fallen war god with a war cry "YOU WON'T TOUCH ANY OF THEM!"

Ares tried to block the princess's attack but Diana powered through his defense and punched him square in the face before grabbing the back of his head and bringing it down into her knee, breaking his nose and send him stumbling back in a daze before Diana kicked him in his armored cheat and sent him flying back into a large boulder that was obliterated by the war god's impact

Ares let out a groan of pain as he pushed himself back up and in time to catch Diana's fist and bring her into a painful head butt that he followed it up by grabbing Diana's left arm and dislocated it, causing the amazon to yell in pain before he lifted her up by the throat and slammed her into the ground and planted his foot on her chest and pressed down and snarled at her

"I cannot wait to see the expression on your family's faces when I show them your severed head-" Ares began only for Steve to appear behind the war god and slam his mace into the deity's face with every ounce of strength he had, causing the metal to shatter while Ares's eyes widened in slight surprise as he turned towards Steve with a raised brow

"…Did you honestly think that would work against me human, against a god?"

Steve thought about it for a moment before he shrugged "No, not really, but it did cause you to divert your attention away from Diana"

Before Ares could respond Diana rotated her lower body and used her legs to kick Ares's out from under him and jam her elbow into his face, nearly shattering his jaw before she kicked the stunned war god off her and rose with a groan as her chest was still sore from where Ares was pressing down

"You alright Diana?" Steve asked with concern

Diana nodded "Yes…thank you Steve"

"Hey what are friends for eh?" Steve said with a grin which caused Diana to chuckle before she looked to see Ares struggle to stand before stumbling back down

She cracked her neck and looked back towards Steve "Go, I've got this"

Steve nodded before reaching down to pick up a discarded sword and looked to see Peter and Phil still dealing with the Makhai "I'm going to go and try and help them out…"

He quickly ran towards the duo while Diana spat out some blood and quickly approached Ares, knocking aside the few Makhai that were still alive with ease before she broke into a run. Ares looked towards her dazed just in time to see Diana pull her leg back and swing it right into the war god's…sword

The impact caused Ares to howl in pain as he was sent flying into a tree that in turn fell on top of him all the while he was clutching his now destroyed man hood. Diana gave him a dark look

"That was for all the amazons you hurt when you enslaved us you bastard"

She would have continued her onslaught against the war god had Peter not suddenly been slammed into her by a Makhai that had two of it's arms torn off by the champion of Arachne just moments before

The two rolled across the blood-soaked ground before they came to a stop with Diana lying on top of Peter like a blanket. Peter shook his head before looking to see Diana draped across him in a manner that looked less then innocent, he coughed awkwardly as his hands came to rest on her hips

"Uh hi…"

Diana looked into his cracked lenses and smiled as she leaned in a little closer to his face "Hello…"

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** the roar of a charging Makhai drew both their attention away from the other and towards the charging war spirit

They both quickly rose and prepared to kill it when suddenly Athena appeared and in front of them with her spear and jammed it right into the surprised Makhai's skull before tearing it off and kicking the body away

"Damn…times like that where I'm reminded you're the goddess of war…" Peter commented as he and Diana watched Athena pluck the head off her spear head before dropping it to the ground

Athena shrugged "When the occasion calls for it, unlike Ares I'm not much for blood shed"

"I thank you for coming to our aid my lady" Diana bowed to the patron goddess of the Amazons

"Think nothing of it Diana" Athena waved off Diana's thanks "I've been looking forward to this day for centuries"

It was then the roar of Phil drew the three's attention to see the Nemean Lion now pinning Thrax who had several large scars on his face, one of which resulted in his left eye being gauged out. Based on Phil's snarl the lion was about to tear the demi-god's throat out

Peter looked towards Diana "Uhh…what do we do with him, I mean he is sort of your half-brother and all…"

"Ares raped my mother to bring him into this world" Diana said with anger towards the soon to be dead man "And we he came of age…he joined Ares in the raping of my aunt"

Peter's eyes widened at that before they narrowed in rage "Oh well in that case…" he looked back towards Phil "Go for it!"

Thrax's eyes widened in horror before Phil roared and sunk his teeth into the screaming man's throat before it became a choked whimpering sound before Phil tore Thrax's head off with part of his spine still attached

Steve who was nearby at time shivered at the display while taking a cautious step back "Yikes…that's gotta hurt"

Ares who was still recovering from his fight with Diana saw this and yelled in a mixture of anger and despair as he saw his son perish a second time

"THRAX!" Ares yelled before he summoned an ax and leaped towards the growling lion, intent on carving it in half before Athena appeared before him and delivered a powerful heel kick into his face, creating a minor shockwave that sent the war god flying through the air before crashing into the ground several dozen meters away

 **KRABWOOOOOM!**

Ares tried to get up only for Athena to appear and stomp on his head, burying her heel in the back of his head as she glared down at him

"Stay down Ares…" Athena hissed as she looked to see Peter kneeling beside Phil and scratching his head while saying 'good giant kitty' while Steve looked at him with a look that said 'You're kidding right?'

Diana was approaching the duo with a guarded expression on Diana's face "What do we do with him my lady?"

Athena looked down to see Ares glaring at her with suck dark malevolence that she felt a chill crawl up her spine before she shrugged it off and pressed her foot down harder into Ares, causing him to growl in pain

"His fate will be up to father and Hera" Athena said before she and Diana looked to see Betsy had disarmed Persephone before slamming the hilt of her katana into the amazon's head followed by a powerful telekinetic blast that sent the amazons flying into a tree

Athena nodded towards Persephone's prone form "Diana, see to it the traitor doesn't escape. She will be tried by your people"

Diana nodded before she flew over towards the downed amazon while Athena sighed as she looked up towards the heavens for a brief moment

'I pray that father and Hera's punishment for Ares is greater than the last time…he got off far too easy' Athena thought before she removed her foot from Ares's head before slamming her knee down into it, temporarily snapping his neck and knocking the snarling god out

Athena stood back up and grabbed Ares's tattered cape and began to drag him towards Arachne's champion, the mortal man Steve and Phil. Diana was also making her way to the group with Persephone tied up in the lasso of truth and the purple haired mortal Betsy lingering off in the distance

Steve was the first to speak as Athena approached and gave a slightly awkward bow "Uh, pleasure to meet you Lady Athena"

The goddess of wisdom smirked as she gave him a brief nod before looking towards Peter "I will let Arachne know that you are safe, know that you've done Olympus a great service in helping recapture Ares"

She and Ares than disappeared in a lightning strike leaving Diana, Peter, Steve and Phil surrounded by a bunch of dead Makahi, Thrax's body and a restrained Persephone

It was then that Peter noticed something "Hey, where'd Betsy go?"

He scanned the area for signs of the telepath but found she was long gone. Phil grunted as he sniffed Thrax's body for a moment before reaching down and grabbing the now dead man's ax with his jaws and began to drag it back towards the jet that Diana and Steve came here in

Steve watched him go with a snort before looking towards Diana and Peter "so what now?"

"Now" Peter said as he summoned his two swords before sheathing them on his bac and giving the ARGUS agent a narrowed look "…I kick your ass for trying to get Diana drunk and sleep with her!"

Steve paled at that and flinched as Peter made to punch him

"HA, made you flinch" Peter said with a snort before his tone turned serious "But no seriously I'm going to kick your ass for that...when I don't feel like I'm about to peel over and die"

Diana placed a hand on his shoulder "Come on, let's get you looked at. I didn't fly all the way out here and fight the god of war just so you can die on me when the fighting his all-over"

Peter chuckled at that "Yeah…by the way why are you here? Also, how the hell did you know where I was?"

Diana leaned down to pick up Persephone and slung her over her shoulder "I'll tell you on the way to Themyscira…"

"Alright" Peter said with a shrug before he took one last look around the area before turning to follow Steve and Diana to the jet that Phil has already reached and was patiently meowing to be let in along with his new toy…

…

One week later…

…

Peter let out a yawn as he sat in the new lounge chair that he fashioned from some parts of Steve's plane wreckage with Phil lying in the sand next to him chewing on his new ax toy's blade

Peter at first was a bit worried that Phil might hurt himself before he was reassured by Diana that at Phil's age, his species' legendary durability was starting to kick in and that Nemean Lions tended to chew on weapons and armor, sort of like what dogs do with branches, balls or bones

Peter couldn't help but frown as he thought of the events that happened after the group returned to Themyscira and handed Persephone off to the royal guard led by Zarda who looked less then pleased to see Peter and Steve. Peter was proud to admit he got in a joke about Zarda missing him as much as Artemis likely has before he collapsed from exhaustion and from some of his injuries finally taking their toll on his body

He spent the next three days in a deep sleep while a healer saw to his and to some extent Steve's wounds, the latter who Peter found out was made an honorary Amazon…after Hippolyta kicked his ass for trying to seduce her daughter. And speaking of Diana, Peter was saddened to hear that she had decided to return to man's world with Steve, both to act as an ambassador to the Amazons who in the last week had decided to reveal themselves to the world and partly because Diana wanted to try and make a difference in the world like some of the heroes that Peter told her about

' _Heh, girl was born to be a hero'_ Peter thought with a smile as he leaned back in his chair and watched the horizon with a thoughtful look on his face ' _And I know she'll become one of the best ones this world has ever seen…_ '

The Amazons and to some extent Peter haven't heard any word on Ares's punishment and likely won't for a while but secretly Peter doesn't think it'll be too severe, the god did worse before and got off reasonably well and aside from side with a fallen god from another Pantheon he hasn't really done much to earn Zeus's full wrath…

Persephone on the other hand will be spending the rest of her immortal life imprisoned in Themyscira's dungeons for her betrayal to her sisters.

Peter let out a yawn as he earned back in the chair and closed his eyes intent on getting some sleep while Phil continued to play with his new-found toy…

…

Hades…

Standing by the large ominous gates that led into the fields of Punishment stood two figures with an orange and dark blue cloak. The orange figure's arms were folded across his chest while the dark blue cloaked figure was pacing back and forth

"What is taking him so long?" the dark blue figure growled in annoyance

"What were here for is deep in these fields, through given his crimes it's a wonder why he wasn't sent to Tartarus" the orange figure stated as he observed a small battalion of ghost and skeletons march past, some of the undead warriors eyed him and his comrade suspiciously but kept on moving

The orange figured snorted before he looked into the gates and was pleased to see his leader approaching along with the person they were here for. The dark blue figure did the same and let out a whistle as he took in the size of the being next to their leader

"Damn…he's bigger than I thought…"

"He is a son of Zeus, what did you expect?" the orange figure stated before he nodded toward the purple cloaked figure "Now what?"

The purple figure thought for a moment before looking up towards the man they were here for before looking back towards his two allies

"We have the hunter…now we just need the bait to draw our prey in"

It was than the man they came here for spoke, his voice deep and powerful "And I know just where and whom to start with…"

* * *

And done.

So next chapter will take place almost a year later and have two lemons in it and Peter finally visits Themyscira and we see what Diana's been up to in man's world in the yea she's been in man's world. Also for those wondering if Peter is going to get back at Steve for trying to sleep with Diana by getting her drunk he will, next time he see's him


	13. Chapter 13

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Lustful-Angel96** : At some point Peter will cross paths with that guy and it'll be an interesting conversation and enlightening at the same time. The same with other entities from the Vertigo comics

 **gunman** : Betsy and Diana's rivalry will be shown a bit next chapter and in later ones. Athena will appear again in a later arc and she will have a large role to play. Yeah Steve giving Peter his superhero name, he had to get it from somewhere and from someone at some point, might as well be Steve but I will have Peter poke fun at the name and jokingly offer up alternatives. That scene of Steve getting tossed around by Hippolyta will be mentioned a bit this chapter and yes this story is set in the modern world but I do have a future story in mind that's set around that time and when Peter replaces Steve as the first man to land on Themyscira island. Yeah Phil had to make up for getting nearly killed earlier, I think it's safe to say he has and he'll have a few more moments later on of him owning people

 **Justafan** : No the hunter wasn't Orion, he's actually been mentioned several times before in regards to why the Amazons are wary of men

 **Daniel's the man 98:** Depends on if their at full strength or not and weather they'll have their heralds in the fight. Both are cosmic level beings and can absorb vast amounts of energy to increase their own power, might end up in a possible draw assuming there's still a universe left for it to matter

 **superwonder** : Nah Ares wouldn't have escaped, he still may have been able to kill Peter and secure his son's continued survival, after that it's a matter of going back to the Egyptian underworld and seeing if Anubis will honor their agreement, but we'll see him again and this time he'll be out for blood

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

Diana let out a moan of content as she laid on the beach outside of Peter's cabin on Themyscira and et the warm summer sun heat her body. She was clad in only a thin pair of breasts bindings and a sort of skirt/loin cloth to keep her womanhood covered…which was dangerously close to being felt by a roaming hand belonging to Peter who was lying next to her and caressing her body with his hands.

Diana opened her eyes and glanced at the topless form of Peter and felt her blood burn at the image he struck, his muscles on full display and his scarred skin rippling with every movement. She bit her lip as continued to examine the Champion of Arachne with lust

"So how's things been on the outside?" Peter asked as he continued to rub Diana's toned core, creating a pleasing friction with his adhesive abilities

"Fine" Diana said as she let out a low moan as Peter continued to rub her core "I've recently aided the ones called Superman and Batman in stopping a man from creating a monster to unleash on the world"

"Sounds fun" Peter said before he leaned in and began to trail a series of kisses around Diana's naval, causing her to moan in delight as she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into a heated kiss

Their tongues dove into each other's mouths as they clashed for dominance. Peter slowly maneuvered his body over Diana's who responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding into him which caused the spider powered man to growl in arousal. Diana giggled at this as she peppered Peter's faces with a series of kisses and licks while her hands wandered his chest and back, tracing some of his scars and caressing his statute

Peter had one of his hands slip down to Diana's wet core and began to tease her slit with his fingers, caressing the ends and giving her clit the smallest of pinches which in turn caused Diana to gasp and deepen her kiss with Peter. The two remained this way for several long minutes, touching and feeling the other's eager body before Diana rolled them both over and straddled Peter's hips, grinding her exposed sex into his pants which were straining to contain his erect cock

Diana chuckled as she felt Peter try to dry hump her only for his neck to be grabbed by a grinning Diana

"Beg for it…" she said as she brushed a few strands of her raven locks out of the way

"Beg for what?" Peter asked with a smirk

"Beg for my body" Diana said in a low whisper as she pressed herself against his chest, her nipples pushing through the loose fabric she had on and against his solid chest "Beg for my body, my touch, beg for me to make love to you…"

Peter growled and tried to kiss Diana only for her to back away and press her hand down on his throat "Beg!"

Peter groaned before he conceded "Pleases let me have your body and ravish it"

Diana's eyes narrowed in amusement as she grinded against him "Hmm that's it, more!"

"I want to taste you, I want to feel your legs wrapped around me as I please you in ways no man ever could!" Peter whimpered which caused Diana to laugh before she removed her breasts bindings and held her arms above her head in a manner similar to classical Greek statues

"Then taste me Peter…make me beg for you" Diana said with a lustful grin

Peter didn't hesitate to attack her tits with his mouth, his tongue brushed over her erect nipples and trailed around the sensitive buds with experience of over several hundred years. Diana let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck to keep his head buried in her cleavage, unwilling to let him stop from ravishing her tits in ways that only a handful of her Amazon sisters can manage

"By the gods I can see why Arachne favors you" Diana giggled as she felt Peter pinch her other nipple while he sucked on the other with enough force that she thought it might come off

Peter grunted as he continued to ravish Diana's breasts with attention, alternating between kissing, sucking and licking her chest orbs with his mouth while his hands gripped, squeezed and massaged her tits. Diana mewed in pleasure before she pushed Peter to the ground and stood up to remove the loin cloth covering her eager womanhood and rear. She grinned at the look of desire on Peter's face before she turned around and sat on his stomach and quickly began to lower his pants and grip his erect cock

Diana leaned in and gave his mushroom head a small kiss which caused Peter to shudder before he grabbed Diana's hips and pulled her lower body to his head and immediately attacked her slit with his talented tongue. Diana's widened in surprise before she let out a pleased moan and returned the favor by engulfing Peter's cock all the way down to the base and held him there for several seconds as his tongue attacked his shaft and slowly raised her head

Peter tightened his grip on Diana's hips as he began to manipulate her clit with his tongue. Diana not one to be outdone used one hand to cradle his balls and the other to rub up and down his shaft. She then turned her attention to his cock head and began to lick and kiss the tip, occasionally taking the whole head in and giving it a hard suck

The two remained in this position for some time, pleasuring the other's sex with every ounce of skill they possessed. After some time, Diana began to feel her orgasm building and if Peter's sudden thrusts into her mouth were anything to go by, he was close to. She grinned at the thought as she increased her stokes and sucking while Peter inserted his tongue into her wet pussy and traced the walls of her love canal. Diana responded by placing both hands on Peter's thighs and began to bob her head up and down his pole, sucking his sensitive member as hard as she could.

Peter returned the favor to the princess by attacking her clit with a series of licks, bites and used one of his hands to gently rub it, using his adhesive powers to increase the friction, causing Diana to loudly moan as she came on to his face. She then resumed her blowjob, intent on making Peter cum like he made her. The two remained in this position for several more minutes, most of which Peter used to cause Diana to cum again before she finally achieved her goal

Peter began to thrust into Diana's mouth as he felt his own orgasm building, Diana took him all the way down to the hilt and let him ejaculate his cum down her throat. She let out a hum of approval as she swallowed his cum and began to slowly released his still hard member

She than maneuvered her body around until she was face to face with Peter and reached for his cock and aligned it with her pussy and began to slowly lower herself on him

"Oh Peter!" Dian moaned in as she felt herself stretch in ways she didn't even think were possible as his cock slipped further into her tight cavern until

"DIANA WAKE UP!"

…

Diana's eyes shot open and were met with the sight of Etta Candy, staring down at her with an amused grin

Diana let out a groan as she pulled her covers over her head "You better have a good reason for waking me up Etta!"

Etta Candy was a beautiful dark skinned woman with a shapely figure clad in a tasteful business suit and stood with a hand on her hip and chuckled "Sorry Di, but Steve called earlier, said ARGUS discovered something interesting out in Spain, thought you might want to check it out"

Diana pulled her covers down and glared at her friend "You woke me up from one of the best dreams of my life, for that?!"

Etta nodded "Yep"

Diana was silent for a moment before she let out a sigh "I hate you"

Etta laughed at that before she leaned down and gave Diana a kiss on the cheek "I'll make it up to you, maybe go down on you or something, hell maybe we can call tis Peter you were moaning out in your sleep to punish me!"

Diana chuckled at that as she watched Etta leave her room before she pushed her covers off to reveal she was clad only in a lace bra and black and white boxers that clung to her like a second skin. She stalked her way to the bathroom, removing her sleepwear and quickly started the shower up as her thoughts returned to her dream of her and Peter being intimate

' _Perhaps when I return to Themyscira in a few weeks for the festival I'll act on my feelings for him…assuming none of my sisters get to him first'_ Dian thought as she reached for the soap and shampoo and begin to wince herself while idly imagining it was Peter's hands washing her and more…

…

Peter let out a yawn as he made his way back to his cabin after having a rather heated debate with the nearby Trolls in regards to who gets first dibs on the still freshly killed Megalodon that washed up on the beach between their two homes earlier this morning. The debate went on for the better part of an hour until Peter and the Trolls decided that they'd each get half, right down the center length wise so each party can get it's equal share

Granted a few of the Trolls argued that Peter should get less since he had less mouths to feed but the leader of their troop rebuffed them…by hitting them in the head with a rock until they agreed

"Ahh Troll Politics, the simplest and most straight forward in the world" Peter said with a laugh as he began to hum a little tune he once heard a bard singing a few centuries back. After traveling down the beach for several more minutes he finally made it back to the lagoon that housed his cabin and was about to call for Phil when he heard a woman's voice behind him

"Peter!"

Peter paused and looked over his shoulder to see Antiope approaching him with a small grin and clad in a simple tan loincloth that kept her nether regions hidden but had no shame in exposing her well-toned legs and outlying her rear and light colored bindings wrapped around her generous bust that displayed her toned core and hips

Peter nodded at her, fighting the urge to look at her from below the neck, mainly out of fear of getting skewed by something sharp "Lady Antiope, what brings you out here?"

While the two have become rather shocking friends in the past year since Diana left for man's world the sister of the Amazon Queen rarely came this far out to meet Peter, partly because of her duties as the commander of the entire Amazon army or unless she needed something from him, most of the time it involved sparing which he was somewhat happy to do so long as she didn't get too carried away like she's been known to do from time to time.

Peter watched as the sister of Hippolyta came to a stop several feet from him and placed a hand on her bare hip "I found things in Themyscira slow today and decided to check up on Paradise Island's lone male resident after not hearing from him in over a month"

"Sorry, been busy with expanding my home and troll negotiating" Peter said with a simple shrug ' _Has it really been a month since we last talked? Huh, time flies here…'_

"…Really?" Antiope said with a bemused look on her face while she crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up slightly. She held in a smirk as she watched Peter's head for the barest of moments move a fraction downward to look at her chest ' _You may be far more respectful then most men I've encountered Peter…but at the end of the day you're still a male in the company of a beautiful woman dressed in clothes to make Aphrodite herself envious…'_

"Yeah, turns out to get anything done in the world of Trolls, just simply hit something or someone until it agrees and then keep hitting it to be sure" Peter said with a chuckle as he tried to distract himself from the beauty's appearance before him and hoped she didn't see his brief lapse in judgement and restraint and cast an admiring look of her cleavage

Antiope made a sound of agreement at that before she took several steps closer to Peter and placed a hand on his armored chest, causing him to tense much to her amusement

"Relax Peter…I mean you known harm. After all what kind of friend would I be if I hurt you outside of our rigorous spars?"

"I don't know, maybe the kind of friend that wanted to hunt me down like a pig and gut me" Peter said dryly as he remembered their first encounter

"And yet here you still are" Antiope counted with a grin

"For now…" Peter agreed

The two stared at each other for a long while, neither moving or speaking until finally Antiope decided to reveal why she was out here in the first place

"I've come to tell you that my sister has granted you permission to visit Themyscira" Antiope said

Peter's eyes and lenses widened at that "…Say what now?"

Antiope let out a sigh as she decided to elaborate a bit more, sometimes she couldn't help how a man as experienced as he was could be so dense "For helping save my nieces and helping re-capture Ares and the traitor Persephone, me and my sister have both concluded that as a reward for your services, we will allow you to visit Themyscira once a week for several hours, under the careful watch of either myself or several other Amazons that me and Hippolyta trust immensely…but mostly me"

Peter stared at the woman in silence for several long moments before he nodded "Oh okay then…"

He made to leave when Antiope grabbed him by the arm "That's it?"

Peter looked at her with a slightly confused expression "Uh yeah, what were you expecting something else?"

Antiope frowned a bit at this "I expected a greater reaction than a simple okay then"

"Well how's this then?" Peter said as he cleared his throat before suddenly throwing his arms out towards the sky and fell to his knees in an exaggerated manner

"PRAISE ZUES MY DREAMS AND THAT OF EVERY HETROSEXUAL MALE ON EARTH HAS COME TRUUUUUUUE!"

Antiope watched him with a blank gaze as Peter stood up and dropped his arms and quirked his head to the side in hidden amusement "How's that for a reaction?"

"…I'm beginning to think that this is a mistake"

"Probably" Peter said with a snicker before turning to leave and find something to entertain him "Well if you need me, I'm going to…"

"…Going to what?" Antiope asked with intrigue

"Hmm…I don't know" Peter said as he cupped his chin and realized just how warm it was out here. He's always known that the weather here always felt to be close to a hundred on average but today felt especially warm and well he was starting to sweat a little in his suit which was odd since in the past he's walked through fire and been unaffected by the heat "Guess I'll go for a swim. Been a while since I've relaxed like that"

"Oh a swim hmm?" Antiope asked with a grin as she suddenly turned and began to approach the water with a sway in her hips, the surf lapping at her feet and sudden breeze catching her hair and having it flow through the air currents like water

Peter watched her walk until she was knee deep, her loincloth pooling around her as she looked over her shoulder at Peter and gave him a rather sensual smile "Are you going to join me?"

"W-What?" Peter said with wide eyes

Antiope grinned at him as she removed her breasts bindings and exposed her topless form to the world and suddenly dived into the water, leaving him there to watch as she swam under the crystal-clear water like some sort of enchanting siren. Peter casted a careful glance to the tree line, seeing if this was a possible trap before he slowly removed his mask and the top portion of his suit before slowly entering the cool waters and sinking below the surface

He watched as Antiope moved like specter through the cool waters and amongst the small coral reef in the lagoon. Her loincloth clung to her legs and moved with the currents like a tail almost as the amazon twirled through the water with such grace that if Peter didn't know better, he'd mistake her for a possible Atlantean

She casted a brief glance at him and winked before she kicked off a submerged rock, right towards him. Peter stayed where he was, allowing the weight of his armored pants and boots to keep him close to the floor as Antiope approached and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her full buxom chest against his own, causing him to tense and a small stream of bubbles to erupt from his mouth. He then kicked off the bottom back towards more shallow waters with Antiope stilling clinging to him, pressing her topless form into his more and more

He reached a spot where the water only reached up to his chest before he and Antiope both emerged and inhaled a deep breath of oxygen

Antiope chuckled as she kept herself pressed against Peter and wrapped a toned muscular leg around his waist, allowing her sex to press against his still covered pelvis. Peter swallowed nervously as the beauty before him leaned in and pecked his lips

"Um…not that I'm complaining or anything but what-" Peter began only for Antiope top slam her lips against his, cutting off his sentence and spearing her tongue into his mouth

Peter was taken back by the action before he quickly began to respond to the woman's advances. The two remained lip locked as Antiope grinned against him and let out a gasp as armored pants brushed against her stimulated clit

Peter paused in his kiss, thinking he may have done something she didn't like "Did I hurt you or something?"

Antiope shook her head as she continued to grind her clit against the spot on his pants that was sending brief sparks of pleasure through her warm body "N-No…just found a s-spot to grind against i-is a-all!"

"Oh…" Peter said as he held the woman and allowed her to keep using him as a sort of pole while he tried to resist the urge to just rip his pants off and rive his hardened member into her

That was a sure way to get yourself killed by a highly trained Amazon

After several more moments Antiope paused in her grinding to engage in another heated makeout session with Peter while she ran her hands across his chest, taking in the defined and scarred muscle. His build was different compared to some of the very, very few men she willingly slept with years before the Amazons relocated to Themyscira and a handful of Hercules's men before…their true colors shown and so far, she was enjoying it

He wasn't built like a bear with muscle upon muscle but he wasn't slim either, if anything he was somewhere in between.

After several minutes of the two nearly mauling each other's faces off they separated with heavy panting

"So…is…there a…reason for…this?" Peter panted out as he tried to regain his breath

Antiope shrugged "Aphrodite has mentioned our…talented you are…I wanted to experience if for myself…"

"And…?" Peter asked as he cupped Antiope's rear and gave both cheeks of her toned ass a gentle squeeze that caused Antiope to moan in pleasure before giving him another kiss

"So far…you've proven to be better than any male lover I've taken in the past…" Antiope said as she began to kiss the sides of Peter's face before dropping down to his neck and suck at his adam's apple

Peter grunted as he adjusted his hold on Antiope and let her explore his neck with her tongue and mouth for the next several moments. He also took this time to knead her ass and gently dry hump into her, causing her to gasp in delight before she pulled back and ran her hands down to his pants and pushed them down as much as she could

Peter seeing she was having some difficulty held her in one hand and used his other to push his pants down far enough for his fully erect, nearly throbbing cock out into the cool waters of the lagoon. He shivered as the cool liquid washed over his sex before Antiope gripped it and began to pump him, causing him to return to kneading her ass and began t trail a series of kisses down her throat and to her collar bone while the Amazon threw her head back in pleasure when Peer found a certain spot on her throat that her sister would attack to drive her nuts

"Hmm…perhaps Arachne kept you around for being such a talented lover…" Antiope mused as she pumped Peter's cock and swore that it grew a little since she started her actions

"They…maybe…part of it" Peter mumbled out as he continued to kiss her neck before working his way back up and kissing her lips

Antiope ceased her handjob and quickly aligned her readied sex with his before she began to slide down it, letting out a gasp as he stretched her the further he went until he was at her womb's entrance

Antiope shivered in pleasure as her new lover paused in his actions and adjusted his grip on her rear while she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her wet tits into his chest. She looked up into his eyes with lust and spoke in a husky tone while she tore her loincloth off and tossed it farther into the water

"Fuck me Peter…"

Peter then pulled almost all the way out of her warm and tight snatch and then rammed his way back in, causing her to let out a shriek of delight before drawing back out again and repeating his actions. Antiope tightened her grip on Peter as he began to thrust into her and the water around them began to slosh as their bodies made contact with each other's

"Oh yes…oh yes…yes, yes, yes!" Antiope began to chant as Peter humped her like his life depended on it

The lagoon was soon filled with the sounds of Peter's grunts and Antiope's moans and screams of ecstasy. She also began to respond with thrusts of her own but found herself struggling on account that the pleasure she was starting to feel was making it hard to concentrate and Peter's grip on her ass made moving her lower body a little hard. So, she settled for manipulating her vaginal muscles to caress his cock as it hammered into her as if it they were designed for each other

After a few minutes, Antiope pulled Peter into a searing kiss as she continued to mew in pleasure "I'm going to…I'm going…oh fuck I'm going to cum!"

Peter felt her tightening around his rod and increased the frequency and power of his thrusts, causing Antiope to start screaming and cursing in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot over and over again until finally she came

"Ohhh fuuuuck!" Antiope screamed as her pussy gripped his cock so hard that it almost hurt the champion of Arachne

Peter ceased in his thrusting as Antiope fell against his chest with a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck

Peter was about to move her off his tool when she spoke in a weak voice

"No…take me to the shore…so I can…have you cum too…only fair" Antiope panted out

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, while he was a bit upset he couldn't reach his own end, so long as she did and she was happy he wasn't going to push

"Positive, now get moving" Antiope chuckled

Peter obeyed and slowly made his way back to the beach and set Antiope down on shaky legs before he laid on the warm soft sand

Antiope brushed some of her wet hair out of face before she laid down next to Peter, her torso resting on his stomach as she took his still hard cock in her hands and engulfed it with her mouth in one sooth motion, causing Peter to let out a gasp and place a hand on the back of her head and another on her lower back, just above her rear

Antiope began to loudly bob her head up and down, sucking his shaft and head loudly and lewdly. Peter began to thrust into her mouth until his tip was hitting the back of her throat, she responded by adjusting the angle of her head and began to deep throat the centuries old man and moaned in delight at the taste of seawater and his own natural taste

"Son of a bitch" Peter hissed out as he felt Antiope's mouth become like a vacuum as she sucked him off to the point that Peter swore she was Aphrodite in disguise

Antiope chuckled or tried to with Peter's cock in her throat before she released him with an audible pop and looked her shoulder at him with saucy look

"Hmm you like that Peter, you like having my lips on your cock and sucking you off?" Antiope asked as she spat on his tool again and resumed pumping it with both her hands "You like a proud Amazon like me pleasuring you in a manner fit for a whore?"

"Yeah…I do" Peter said as he slipped one of his fingers into her pussy and began to pump into her

Antiope closed her eyes in pleasure as he fingered her still sensitive pussy before resuming her oral actions on his cock

For the next half hour, the two remained in this position, both working to get the other to cum first. Antiope even resorted to wrapping her tits around his shaft and ran them up and down his length in a glorious tit fuck while Peter inserted up to three fingers in her nether lips and used his adhesive powers to increase the friction of his digits rubbing her inner walls

Afterwards the two resorted to just lying on the beach with Antiope idly sucking his throbbing rod while he ran his hands across her body, taking every detail in of her seemingly flawless body

It was when Antiope engulfed him all the way down to his cock's base that he let out a grunt and warned her of his coming climax. She increased her efforts and began to lightly squeeze his balls to goad him into cumming quicker. Peter responded by thrusting into Antiope's mouth at a frantic pace until he finally emptied his load into her throat

Antiope moaned at the man's taste, having been decades since she's experienced a taste like his and slowly swallowed it while she released his cock from her mouth until only the head was left and she lightly licked it with her tongue before releasing it as well, giggling as it bopped her on the chin

She than laid back next to a panting Peter and cleaned some of the cum that got on her chin off and wiped it on the sand

"Hmm…it's been a while since I've been with a man" Antiope mused as she stretched her body out and laid against Peter like a blanket, both soaking in the warm sun rays that glistened of their sweaty bodies

"Well…glad I can be of service" Peter said dryly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and idly stroked her rear

Antiope catsed a glance down at his cock and giggled as she saw he was still hard and was just about to stroke it when a thought came to her mind and she grinned devilsly

Peter saw this and couldn't help the sudden feeling of unease he was getting "Uh antiope, you alright?"

She looked up at Peter and gave him a kiss on the lips "Get dressed, we're heading to Themysicra now!"

"Now?" Peter asked in surprise as Antiope stood up and made to retrieve her bindings only to frown as she saw that they were farther down the beach then she was willing to walk

She then turned to see his armored shirt lying nearby and made to retrieve it "Yes now, you silly little male"

"Little?" Peter scoffed "Your reactions earlier would beg to differ"

Antiope smirked at this as she reached down for his shirt, giving him a clear view of her ass and pussy before righting herself and slipping his armored shirt on, moaning at the warmth as it rested against her breasts without trouble and reached down to her waist

Peter watched her fill out his armored top with a hungered look before shaking his head and shooting a web line at her loincloth that had been washed up on the beach by the waves and yanked it towards him and tossed it to her

Antiope caught it without much effort and slipped it back on before shooting a pose "So tell me Champion of Arachne, how do I appear?"

Peter stared at her appearance for a moment before voicing his opinion "Like you've been with a guy which I'm sure your subjects are just going to love to hear! In fact, I can already feel the arrows and swords piercing my flesh now"

Antiope chuckled at that as she walked up to Peter and slipped her arm through his and began to escort him back to her home

"Nonsense Peter, my sisters will not arm you…"

"Because you said no?" Peter inquired

"Yes…" Antiope said with a grin

As the two left the lagoon, a figure suddenly materialized over the water with a grin in her face.

It was Amaterasu clad in a white and blue Kimmo with red sandals and her hair done up in an elegant bun and black koi around her glowing eyes. She licked her lips at the departing pair "Mmm…I wonder if Athena will mind me visiting here for the festival in a few weeks…"

She than quietly disappeared before any of the other goddesses here could notice her presence, several of them, mainly Hera, Artemis and Demeter, were none too pleased by her bargaining in here the first time and was lucky to get off with a simple warning

…

* * *

So next chapter Peter actually arrives in Themyscira, meets some of the locals who will be less then pleased to hear he slept with Antiope and participates in another lemon with Antiope and another Amazon, meanwhile Diana and ARGUS investigate something interesting in Spain that may be related to Peter and Arachne


	14. Chapter 14

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : No Amaterasu wont disguise herself to seduce Peter, she's too proud to resort to such things plus that may end up coming back to bite her so best not take the chance and Arachne won't have a problem with the sun goddess sleeping with Peter, she's sort of given the go ahead. It's not a monster that they've found and it is connected to Peter in a way and to some extent Arachne.

 **Sabery** : Some of the ancient myths like that and others in regards to the Amazons will be explored.

 **Daniel's the man 98** : I'll be keeping if Diana and her sisters are daughters of either Zeus like in the comics, Hades like in the Justice League tv show or made of clay like usual hidden for a while and sort of hint at it being one of the three.

 **Spideyforlife** : Yeah not all Amazons will be on board with Peter sleeping with Antiope, even if it was consensual on both sides and we'll start to see that this chapter. In time they'll come to accept him but well it won't be easy for both sides

 **Chaos** **Sorcerer** : Yes it's sort of a combination of the New 52 and the Ultimate Marvel Universe. No there won't be any other Marvel women appearing as amazons, now some might become Amazons in that their sort of inducted into them but that's about it. As for Peter having scars on his face and body, yes but some have healed already and as for what the festival coming up is, it'll be revealed a bit next chapter. Yes Ai Apaec will be the main antagonist for an upcoming arc I have planned. What Betsy's been up to will be shown towards the end of this chapter but it's mainly doing the bidding of a few gods like before and no Venom isn't an alien in this story or some weapon used to kill gods, interesting idea though. Peter won't make any superhero debut for a while, like after the Justice League is formed and well into it's existence because while he is a hero to some degree, he's not the same kind of hero that Superman, Batman, Captain America and all of them are. As for where's Phil, we'll see this chapter

 **Guest** : Yes I have plans to make one down the road.

 **superwonder** : The Amazons of Themyscira aren't really Lesbian or bisexual, I mean they are it's just to them that's not what it is. It's like this whole perception thing, to us their relationships are lesbian or bisexual when to them it's I wouldn't say their version of Heterosexual but just the norm for them or something.

 **chucky700** : You're on the right track in that there's a sort of 'blood relation' involved for this chapter's threesome

 **Warning: Lemon towards the middle of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"I'm gonna die aren't I?" Peter asked dryly as he and Antiope were slowly approaching the city of Themyscira itself, having crossed the river boarder not even ten minutes ago which was just all types of fun for the centuries old man

Seriously, how do you explain to several dumbstruck and pissed off Amazons why their second in command was dressed in his armored shirt, leaving him topless and only a damp and slightly tussled loincloth to cover her sex?

Simple…hide behind the giggling woman and prey that the sentries don't shoot at him while his back is turned

"You won't die Peter… none here shall harm you so long as you're in my presence. Once more me and Hippolyta have already made the announcement in regard to your boon" the amazon said with a grin as she and Peter approached the main gate to Themysirca that was under heavy guard

"And how did they take it?" Peter asked as he felt his spider-sense tingle a bit more as he passed several armored Amazons watching him with covered faces

"I don't know Peter, about as well as any society of women that have been victimized by aggressive and brutish males in the past learning that a male will be allowed to roam amongst them from time to time" Antiope said with a shrug causing Peter to groan

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

At this Antiope giggled "Relax Peter, you've started to prove your cut from a different cloth from the men who've visited or more accurately invaded our shores in the past"

"Will that make a difference to most of them?" Peter asked as he ducked under a spear that was suddenly thrown at him

Antiope paused and glanced at the weapon imbedded in the ground before glancing at several sentries, her eye focusing on one who was now weaponless. Her eyes narrowed in slight annoyance as her tone grew harsher with every word she spoke "Sister's, please take your comrade to the barracks and have her placed in isolation for the next several days"

Peter's eyes widened at that "Hey there's no need to go that fa-"

"Peter…" the highest ranking Amazon after her sister said as she glanced at Peter with a serious expression while her warriors followed her commands with obvious reluctance "If I allow her to get away with trying to attack you without fear of punishment, the others that are less brash and more tactful will take that as a sign to do the same…and I'd rather not awaken one day and find that you either killed or crippled dozens if not hundreds of my warriors, even if it was in self-defense"

Peter frowned at that "I doubt it'll come to that my lady"

Antiope's response was to give Peter a weighted look "Trust me when I say this Peter… my sisters in the end won't leave you another choice…"

She than hooked her arm through his and resumed their journey towards the palace in tense silence, all the while Peter's spider-sense would flare up occasionally whenever they passed groups of heavily armed Amazons. Oddly enough the slightly younger or civilian looking Amazons didn't seem to trigger his near omnipotent danger sense nearly as much as their warrior sisters did

The elder looking Amazons, they caused his spider-sense to flare up the most and the most intense. While their faces were blank in regards to their outward feelings towards him, it was obvious to Peter that they'd would hesitate to attack or even kill him if given the chance

' _I'm starting to think having someone like Antiope escorting me whenever I come here is more for my protection than anything else'_ Peter thought as they arrived at the palace and just before they were about to enter, the voice of Artemis spoke up

"What in the names of all of the gods is going on here?!" the fire redhead demanded as she approached the duo, her large ax in her hand as her narrowed eyes flew back and forth between Peter and Antiope's less then modest attire

Granted a few Amazons that Peter passed through the city might as well be naked, but something tells him that Antiope doesn't regularly dress that little like she is now

"Ah Artemis, I was wondering where you wandered off to" Antiope said with a grin that her friend did not return

"My lady…what…why are you" Artemis gestured to the fact that Antiope was wearing Peter's armored top and the state of what little clothing she has on

At this Antiope rolled her eyes "My dear Artemis, while you're not as old as I am, even you should be able to recognize why I'm wearing the man's shirt and am dressed this way"

"It was her idea" Peter said suddenly

Antiope glanced at Peter with amusement before turning towards Artemis who looked torn between wanting to cleave Peter in half and wanting to cleave her own eyes out if it meant not gazing at the image she and Peter made any longer.

Antiope sighed at this "Artemis relax, I gave him my consent before we engaged in any sexual activities"

"But why?" Artemis demanded

"Well so he won't feel as if he's taking advantage of me for starters" Antiope said dryly

"No, why would you give yourself to him in the first place!" Artemis said as she glared at Peter who looked like he was mentally praying to suddenly vanish and return to his little hut

Antiope narrowed her eyes at her friend "My reasons are my own commander…"

Artemis stared at Antiope for several long moments before she loudly exhaled through her nose before she lowered her ax before her face adopted a blank mask, where's her voice remained cold and harsh "Will you be needing anything else my lady?"

"No, other than the whereabouts of my sister" Antiope responded with equal frostiness

"She's in her chambers…" Artemis said before she turned on her heel and began to walk away from a frowning Antiope and an uncomfortable Peter

"Uh should I go because it looks like me being here is doing nothing but causing tr-"

"No, your fine" Antiope said with a sign as she rubbed her brow "My sisters will just need to get used to you being here from time to time, accepting you on our island, far from out city and having minimum contact with you is one thing. But having you among us, talking to us and even sleeping with us is a different manner entirely"

She than gestured for Peter to follow her "But don't let Artemis and the few we've passed on the way here cloud your judgement, many Amazons here are actually quite interested in meeting you. Mostly the Amazons of Diana and Donna's generations and the women of mine and Hippolyta's line that have come to somewhat move on from our own less than friendly encounters with men in the past. The older ones however… best to stay clear of them"

Peter nodded at that as they passed several massive columns "Well that's good, I mean good that you've moved on which probably couldn't have been easy but hey you pulled it off so…you know what I'm just going to stop talking"

Antiope chuckled at this before patting Peter on the shoulder "It's alright, I know what you mean"

Peter let out a sigh of relief before something crossed his mind that's been bothering him for a while, well not bothering him but something that'll come up every once in a while "Hey uh Antiope?"

"Hmm?" the woman sounded with a raised brow towards Peter

"How uh…how do you guys have kids?" Peter said before he coughed "I mean there's no men around here unless you have some secret dungeon below that holds a bunch of comatose men that you use like breeding stock"

At this Antiope chuckled "No we don't have secret dungeons filled with captured men we use as breeding stock…"

"Oh okay…" Peter said

"They all died a few months ago from old age anyhow" Antiope said which caused Peter to gape at her before she chuckled "That was a joke"

"Riiiight…might wanna work on that" Peter said as they passed an Amazon who gave them a nod that Peter returned carefully "But no seriously how do you guys reproduce?"

Antiope shrugged at this as they began to make their way up a stair case "From a manner of things; Magic, sexual liaisons with some of our pantheon's male gods, women or girls that will sometimes wash up on our shores from some sort of plane or ship crash at sea in man's world or occasionally we send some women out to be impregnated and have them return here to give birth to said child"

"What if the kid's a male?" Peter asked carefully

At this Antiope went silent as they passed several large windows that showed the city of Themyscira. Peter for a moment thought she'd never answer before Antiope spoke

"Most children that are born usually are female, by our investigations over the centuries only one out of a hundred births will ever produce a boy" Antiope said with a distant look in her eye before it vanished "The few boys that are born are given to Hephaestus to work in his forges in return for weapons, armor and tools to craft our own"

"So you trade them off for weapons?" Peter asked with his eyes narrowing slightly

"…Yes and as bad as it sounds it's for the best" Antiope said as she folded her arms under her bust "Even if we didn't, chances are the child will be killed within weeks by the few crazed zealots we still have here from when my mother was queen"

"Crazed zealots?" Peter asked with surprise

"Amazons that hate men, and I mean hate their very existence. It doesn't matter if they are a god, the most evil or most noblest of people, if they have a cock then their less than dirt and deserved to be butchered in their eyes" Antiope said with a blank expression "It's them that mankind usually thinks that Amazons all hate men and want to kill them. As the saying goes, one bad apple spoils the bunch and all that…"

"Damn…" Peter said with wide eyes "So uh what's keeping them from offing me then?"

At this Antiope glanced at Peter with a find smile as she leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek "Me…and your Nemean lion Phil"

…

Hippolyta let out a moan of content as she laid in a warm bath, the steam of the water dancing around her as she submerged herself until only her nose was above the water's surface before rising from it and running a hand through her raven black hair and brushed it to the side

She glanced to her left and stated out at the city of Themysicra, the sun just starting to set and cast a warm glow on both the sky and sea. She swam towards the edge of her pool and rested her elbows on the edge and watched the distant waves and listen to the cries of seagulls and the other more exotic birds that inhabit this portion of Paradise island. She was so lost in her musings she didn't hear the door to her chambers enter and close and see her sister Antiope, clad in only a loin cloth and the armored top of the Champion of Arachne approach

"Hippolyta!" Antiope suddenly spoke up near the queen's, causing her to let out a shriek of surprise

"Antiope!" Hippolyta said as she covered her chest with an arm "What are you doing here?"

Antiope smirked at the nude form of her beloved sister and placed a hand on her hip "Hippolyta, today is a very special day for you!"

Hippolyta gave her sister a curious look "What do you mean?"

"Join me in your bed chambers and you shall see" Antiope said with a grin before she turned on her heel and made her way to Hippolyta's room "Oh don't bother covering yourself dear, just come as you are"

Hippolyta quirked a brow at her sister before she slowly rose from the waters and began to follow her sister towards her chambers, all the while wondering why she had on Peter's armored top-

"You've got to be jesting sister" Hippolyta deadpanned as she came to find Peter, looking a tad but uncomfortable on her bed without his op on while her sister sat beside him and ran a hand across his chest

"Me jest?" Antiope giggled as she planted a kiss on Peter's shoulder "Come now dear sister when have I ever jest in something like this?"

"When you wanted me to join you in laying with Apollo" Hippolyta said blankly

"…Besides that" Antiope said before she pat Peter on the head

It was than Hippolyta glanced at Peter and examined his body now that it wasn't covered like the many other times they've met. She won't lie, he did strike an appealing figure, not bulky like Hercules and Ares or even Zeus were, but not thin either. Combined with his personality she can see why her daughter Diana was greatly enamored by the man

"Peter…I must say this is not what I thought you'd use my amnesty for"

"It was her idea actually…" Peter said with a tired sigh and nod towards Antiope who was grinning

"Of that I have no doubt" Hippolyta said with a shake of her head as Antiope stood up and reached for her hand

"Come, come sister, when was the last time you unburdened yourself?" Antiope asked as she pulled Hippolyta towards the bed

"Last night with my daughter Cassie for the first time… and then Thundra…and Myrina" Hippolyta said as she saw that Peter looked torn between wanting to rush out the doors and wanting to stay

"Well yes, but to be honest you had them do all the work while you sat back and watched" Antiope said before she pulled her sister down to their knees and the queen's sister began to run her hands up and down Peter's thighs "Don't worry sister…you won't regret this…I sure as hell haven't"

Hippolyta let out a sigh "You won't leave me alone unless I do this, will you?"

"Nope" Antiope said as she laid her head down on Peter's leg and gave her sister a coy expression "Come now Hippolyta, what's a little harm in indulging yourself in the opposite sex from time to time?"

"Aside from my own less than stellar experiences in the past, I don't need to piss off our late mother's followers any more than they already are with Peter's presence" Hippolyta said in a straight tone

"Hippolyta, those witches will be pissed off at you and me no matter what we do since our and your children's very existence is an insult to them by now" Antiope said as she began to slowly slide Peter's pants down to reveal his semi hard organ "Might as well enjoy ourselves while we're at it"

Hippolyta stared at her sister for a moment before looking up at the Champion of Arachne "Peter, before we begin I have to ask you something"

"Uh okay…" Peter said

"Do you care about my daughter?" she asked ass he folded her arms across her chest while Antiope began to plant small kisses on Peter's cock

"W-What?" Peter said with wide eyes, both at the question and the feeling of Antiope trailing her tongue around his crown

"Diana, she cares a great deal about you and I've noticed that her feelings seem far from one sided given your two's interactions over the months before she left and how she asks about you and you through my sister do the same, so I must ask as a mother, do you greatly care about my daughter?" Hippolyta asked as she sat up straighter and grabbed Peter by the chin and brought him in close until their noses were almost touching

Peter was silent for a few moments, even Antiope stopped in her actions and waited for Peter's answer. After what felt like hours Peter finally nodded

"Yeah…I do…" Peter said, causing Hippolyta to release him and give a nod

"Good, when she returns for the festival in several weeks' time, you will admit this to her"

"And if I don't?" Peter asked curiously

It was then Hippolyta stared at Peter with cold ancient eyes that have seen and done things that Peter thinks make his own thousand year experiences look like kids play in comparison

" **I will break you…"**

Peter stared at the queen for several moments with wide eyes before Antiope giggled as she felt his sex seemingly pulse and harden even more "Wow…I think your threat just aroused him"

At this, Hippolyta smirked as the dark look in her eye was replaced with lust "Good…"

She then grabbed Peter's face and brought him into a searing kiss that stole both parties' breaths away while Antiope took Peer in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down, her tongue trailing a series of a patterns across his shaft and tip

Hippolyta and Peter continued to explore each other's mouths until the raven-haired queen pulled back with a smirk before glancing down at her sister and licked her lips in hunger as she joined her fellow Amazon and began to lick Peter's shaft while the other woman focused on his tip

Peter let out a groan as he cupped both women's heads and let them work their magic. Hippolyta smirked as she lavished his throbbing dick with her skillful tongue while her accomplice sucked and kissed Peter's mushroom shaped head before she began to slowly trail her lips and own skillful tongue down the other side of Peter's member. The Amazonian beauties soon synched their movements so that they were both trailing up and down his length, their tongues occasionally touching each other while they both fondled with his ball sack in one hand and rubbed their own wet and eager sexes with the other

"By the gods woman…" Peter groaned out as he felt laid back on the bed and let the women continue to orally please him with far more skill then he's ever experienced

Antiope giggled as she released Peter's dick and latched her mouth on to one of Hippolyta's tits and began to hungrily suck on the supple flesh, causing the deepthroating woman to moan which in turn further stimulated Peter's dick.

Peter felt that at this rate he'd unload himself on both women before they suddenly stopped and stood up. The two women turned towards each other and began to run their hands over the other's body, cupping each other's breasts that were pressed tightly against the other and running their tongues dancing across the other's

Peter laid back and watched the two sisters help themselves to the other as he began to stroke his dick at the sight. It didn't feel as divine as the two women's earlier actions but it would have to do. Several minutes passed before Hippolyta pulled out of the kiss and captured Peter's lips with her own as Antiope made her way down to the warrior queen's sex and began to lick and kiss her clit as her fingers teased her entrance

Peter cupped Hippolyta's face as he slid his tongue into her mouth while she returned the gesture as her nails raked down his torso. The two's tongue began to engage in a heated battle for dominance while below them Antiope's tongue made it's way into Hippolyta's caverns before pulling back out and lash out at her clit repeatedly, causing the queen to moan in her kiss with Peter. Antiope smirked at the response before she pulled her tongue back and inserted her index finger into her sister and began to pump it

Hippolyta's response was to let out a gasp, forcing her to break her kiss with Peter as she rested her head against his chest and began to pant as she was fingered by her sister

"Ngh…ahhh by the gods yes… ohhh!" Hippolyta sounded as Antiope inserted another finger into her sex

Antiope giggled at this as she continued to finger her sister before she leaned up and gave her wet twat a small kiss before she pulled back and smacked her sister's ass hard

 **SMACK!**

"AHHH-!" Hippolyta squealed before it was cut off by Peter capturing her lips with his

Antiope chuckled at this as she removed her fingers from Not bulky like Hercules and Ares or even Zeus were but not thin either's wet pussy and began to smack her ass again and again with growing intensity

The actions caused her sister to squeal and moan in her heated kiss with Peter whose hands began to grip her breasts. Antiope pressed her own wet sex against her sister slowly reddening rear and began to slightly hump it, causing some of her arousal to rub off on the woman's seemingly perfectly sculpted cheeks

"Hmm incase it's escaped your notice Peter; my beloved sister's ass is quite sensitive…" Antiope giggled as she smacked her sister's ass again before leaning forward and gripping her blood relation's breasts along with Peter and helped grope them

"Good…to…know" Peter said in between his kissing Hippolyta before he pulled out and leaned over the moaning queen's shoulder and capture Antiope's mouth with his

The two engaged in a heated make out session as they continued to grope Hippolyta's flesh chest orbs or in Antiope's case continue to spank her which in turn caused the queen to yelp in pained ecstasy before they were followed by even more slaps to her rear

Unaware to the two Amazon sisters and their current male lover, a figure lingered at the door, just out of sight and watched the three with growing disgust and rage. The Amazons silently withdrew from her spot and made her way down the halls towards her own quarters before entering them

Inside the Amazon was greeted to the sight of a bare woman lying in her bed who stirred at the sound of the door closing

"Akyone?" the woman mumbled out before the now identified Akyone placed a finger on her lips

"Shhh Phinea, I did not mean to wake you, I just had to get away from the Queen and her sister" the head of Hippolyta's royal guard said before she withdrew her hand from her lover

"What happened?" the woman asked as she pushed herself up

Akyone's face turned to one of rage and disgust "They are shaming themselves and our people by offering themselves to the Champion of Arachne like a couple of whores!"

At this Phinea's face contorted into rage as well "What?"

"Right now, in the queen's chambers she's lying with that, that thing along with her sister!" Akyone began to pace as she ran a hand over her bald scalp "I was willing to look the other way when I discovered that our queens love for our commander was anything but sisterly, I was even willing to look the other way when she began to sleep with her own daughters…"

She then turned towards Phinea with a dark look on her face "I was even willing to allow our queen's 'Son' to live so long as he was sent away with the rest of the males that were born but this… this is too much"

"What do you plan to do my love?" Phinea asked as she stood up and placed a hand on her beloved's shoulder

Akyone was silent for a moment before her eyes narrowed and she glanced at Phinea "Summon the others, we have much to discuss in light of this"

…

"So what is it that ARGUS has found agent Trevor?" Diana asked as she slowly floated down before Steve and over a dozen other ARGUS agents a few miles outside of Madrid

Steve glanced at the Amazon before nodding towards a small hill not too far away that had a large hole in it "A couple of people were out camping when they heard and felt some sort of explosion and when they went to investigate it, they found this"

Diana glanced at the hole in question and narrowed her eyes at the glassed ground and charred wood surrounding the entrance while Steve continued to go over what's happened

"For some reason, they decided to go inside and investigate what was going on and found what they and my men described as some old looking tomb…filled with the corpses of giant spiders" Steve revealed as she gestured for one of his men to hand him a tablet before he brought up an image of the tomb inside and showed it to Diana

The Amazon princess glanced at the photos and narrowed her eyes at the images of massive spiders all the size of an SUV with the same spider symbol Peter has on his suit melded to their thoraxes with the final image being that of Arachne on the wall. Her eyes further narrowed in interest when she saw that many of the spiders had large burns on them and deep gashes that she recognized as belonging to some sort of bladed weapon

"These spiders…their wounds are from sort of blade, a sword perhaps and based on the marks it was emanating some sort of heat" Diana said as she handed Steve the tablet back "Something must have attacked this place"

"My thoughts exactly, but the thing is it doesn't look like anything was taken, at least far as we can tell" Steve said as he, Diana and the rest of his men began to make their way into the hole that would take them to the underground tomb

"Then why attack this place?" Diana asked with a frown

"Don't know, maybe Arachne pissed someone off and this was them getting back at her I guess…either that or your boyfriend pissed someone off and they decided to get back at him instead" Steve said as they entered a large chamber that held more ARGUS agents along with-

"Hello Diana" Betsy said as she approached Diana and Steve with two agents flanking her "Surprised to see you here, all the way from your comfortable island paradise away from the reality that is the world"

Diana felt her brow twitch before she gave the woman a 'friendly' smile "Well when I heard you'd be here I thought it best to make sure you don't hurt yourself. These ancient ruins can be quite dangers for someone unfamiliar or unskilled in navigating them"

"Then why are you here?" Betsy fired back with a blank expression as she scanned the group Diana entered with before frowning "…Well that's a shame"

"What is?" Diana said with her annoyance growing with this woman

It was then Betsy gave Diana her own 'friendly' smile "I was hoping to see Peter again…he made quite the impression in Japan"

Diana growled at the woman who responded with a smirk before glancing at Steve who was watching the two women with an expression caught between amused and worried "Mister Trevor, I believe your men, as incompetent as they are in regards to things like these, have found the main tomb that this place was built for"

"Really, where?" Steve asked the purple haired woman who responded by pointing to a small tunnel on the far end of the chamber that several men were about to enter with a wide variety of equipment

"The tomb itself seems to be sealed by a powerful spell and there's evidence that something has been trying to break through" Betsy said as she began to escort the group towards her finding

"What makes you say that?" one of the agents asked

"I don't know, the large burn marks and dents in the door that indicate something wanted inside maybe" Betsy said dryly which in turn caused some of the men to snicker at the one who asked the question

Diana meanwhile was busy scanning the ruins with a critical eye, it was clear to that this place wasn't as old as some of the places on Thmesycira but it was still impressive in it's own right.

"Have you encountered whatever it is that's apparently unearthed this place?" Steve asked as he flashed a light through the tunnel they were entering

"No, I've been unable to locate any other minds in this place…but I have sensed a rather unusual amount of rage in here…" Betsy said with a frown

"Rage?" Diana said with curiosity

Betsy shrugged "Likely impressions left by whoever was here beforehand. Sometimes extreme bouts of any emotion can be felt hours if not days after the one excluding it leaves"

"Huh…neat. You learn something new every day" Steve said

The group finally came to the tomb that Betsy mentioned and Diana saw what she meant that something was trying to get in. The door which seemed to be made of a combination of metal and stone was covered in large dents that indicated something powerful was striking it and numerous burn marks throughout

"Jeez, what did this a freakin walking fire place?" Steve asked as she signaled his men to set up shop and examine the area

"Or a dragon, perhaps it thought there was something of value in here and tried to get in. They are common in Europe's more wild places if one knows what to look for" Betsy said as she and Diana examined the burns

"Pfft dragons, what's next fairies and leprechauns?" one of the agents scoffed in disbelief

"For your sake, Private I hope you never encounter any Leprechauns…" Betsy said with a dark expression "While your media likes to portray them as fun loving beings who have an affinity for gold at the end of rainbows, in reality they are dark and cruel spiteful things. They also have a nasty habit of removing one's fingers and hands with their teeth to ensure one doesn't try to take any of their gold before plucking the eyes from their sockets so you can't find their gold again…assuming the don't eat them of course"

"Heh damn, sounds like my ex-wife" Steve joked as he prepared to contact the outside guard when suddenly the group was alerted to distant gunfire from back where they came

"Steve?" Diana asked as she drew her sword along with Betsy while the men began to click the safeties off their rifles

"Sergeant report, what's going on out there?" Steve asked

" _Colonel we're being overrun! Some sort of flying-AAAAHHHHHH!"_ the man on the other end screamed before the link went dead

"Shit" Steve said as she loaded his assault rifle "Well I think it's safe to say whoever tried to break in is back"

"And they feel angry…" Betsy said as her grip on her sword tightened as they waited for whatever it was that finished attacking the men outside began to approach them before dark malevolent voice rang out through the dark tunnel that caused the group to tense. Diana and Steve on the other hand paled as they recognized the voice

" **OOOHHH little Amazon, I'm back for that fight you promised me! HEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHA!"**

…

Phil let out a small yawn as he laid on a large rock not too far from the cabin Peter made and basked in the late afternoon early evening heat. He's been here for some time, simply exploring now that the nearby Trolls have for the lack of a better term, entered a sort of hibernation period and won't be awakening for a few months, allowing Phil the opportunity to explore the area that even he dare not intrude upon for fear of evoking the Troll's wrath

They could get very mean if they saw something trespassing on their grounds and have in the past skinned Nemean lions older and more powerful then Phil for simply looking at them wrong

Well that and the lions tried to eat them so Phil supposed it was only fare the large bumbling idiots respond in kind

Phil was so deep in his relaxing that he almost missed the faint sound of something moving through the trees…almost

Phil's eyes opened slowly and very carefully turned his head towards the tree line, waiting to see if he could pick out who or what was moving in the brush. After several tense moments, the moving stopped but Phil kept his gaze on the foliage for any movement when-

" **RRRRAAAAHHHHH!"** a larger than average boar suddenly tore through the trees and began to charge towards Phil who narrowed his eyes and let out a roar of challenge

The Boar possessed more bulk than Phil did and his tusks had a jagged serrated ends to them that even his skin would be hard pressed not to break under. Still Phil's encountered these creatures before and while they were a challenge to beat they tended to make a great meal afterwards

Perhaps he'll share some of it with Peter…or just eat it all and leave the human to get his own

Whichever works, Phil concluded as he charged towards the boar with his teeth and claws at the ready and just as he was about to pounce on the enraged swine, several arrows suddenly emerged from the jungle and pierced the large animal's hide, causing it to roar in surprise and pain before Phil lunged, his jaws opened and bit down on the larger creature's throat with more force then even a salt water crocodile, which has been reported to have the strongest bite on earth

The boar squealed in surprise and pain as Phil's fangs tore deep into it's muscular throat and crushed it's windpipe before Phil suddenly jerked his head to the right, snapping the neck in one fluid motion. The Boar went still before it suddenly collapsed while Phil kept his hold on the large swine's throat and glanced at the jungle to see if whoever shot the arrows will reveal themselves or recognized his claim on the pig and leave him be

"Dammit, the lion got it" Donna said as she suddenly emerged from the foliage followed by Zarda, both women dressed in light leather armor that offered both protection and displayed their unnatural beauty

Donna was armed with a bow and a quiver arrows, signaling she was the one who shot the beast while Zarda held a spear and a large dagger strapped to her thigh

Phil watched the two women approach before giving out a warning growl, both women paused as Phil released the boar's throat and licked his bloodied lips as he watched them with a blank expression. Donna flashed Phil a friendly smile before she held her hands up and began to speak in a soothing tone that could tame even the most wild and vicious of creatures

"Peace fellow hunter we only wish-"

She was cut off by Phil letting out a loud yawn before he grabbed the Boar again and began to drag it away from the two women

Zarda gave Donna a deadpanned expression "Nice job…"

Donna blushed before she cleared her throat again "Fellow hunter would you be willing to let me and my friend here-"

Again Phil interrupted with a loud grunt that clearly meant no as he tried to pull the carcass away for him to eat, finders keeps in his mind

Granted it looks like these women were tracking the beast longer than he has but hey it was his bite that killed it, ergo he deserves it

Zarda rolled her eyes as she watched Donna try to negotiate with the Nemean lion that she recognized as belonging to the Champion of Arachne "Donna my dear, I doubt he'll share. If Nemean lions are known for anything else besides their legendary hide, it's their insufferable egos"

Phil paused in his dragging away the carcass to glance at Zarda who quirked a brow at him

"Am I wrong?"

Phil stared at her before giving out a huff and resumed dragging his prize while Zarda and Donna looked on

"Awww…I was hoping that the cooks would be able to make my favorite boar stew with that tonight" Donna said with slumped shoulders while Zarda patted her friend on the back

"Do not worry Donna…I'm sure we can find another boar before supper" Zarda said as Phil disappeared from both women's sight

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, showdown in the tomb of Arachne and Peter decides to explore Themyscira a little more and meet some of the locals, both friendly… and hostile


	15. Chapter 15

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Betsy and Diana will come to blows, well maybe not full open combat over Peter when the three reunite again. It was a combination of the movies and actual folklore, turns out that Irish lore is a lot darker than I thought in regards to some of it's magical beings. We'll see Casandra this chapter and the idea of her and some of the younger Amazons playing with Phil because he's like the only Nemean lion that hasn't tried to eat them has crossed my mind a few times. We'll be exploring these 'Sons of Themyscira' that were first used in the New 52 Wonder Woman comics later on. As for why Antiope is starting a relationship with Peter, mainly to satisfy any urges she has, though it might change as time goes on.

 **Spawn Hades** : No she wasn't being serious but Peter is in the upper echelon if not the top contender of her greatest male lovers, something a few of her ex male lovers, few as they may be because of her status as a lesser god, that'll pop up will be less than pleased to hear.

 **EroSlackerMicha** : Possibly, quite a few Amazons will begin to grow to dislike Hippolyta and Antiope's choices in the coming years. That's kind of what I have Phil going as, he's a large tiger sized creature with nigh indestructible skin but has the personality of your typical tom cat from hell… which seems worse than a vicious wild tiger sized lion. Well Peter did say that his retirement wouldn't last, both in terms of what's to come and well getting close to quite a few Amazons

 **superwonder** : Some of the Amazons are against the royal family incest thing because they view that only the gods can partake in it, plus they share the same views as Hippolyta and Anitope's mother's views. She'll be better explained as the story goes on

 **Ultraspider** : She's already part of it

 **superspiderfan** : In this story, the Amazons didn't go that far to procreate, they were a bit more humane in that if they did have some weird orgy on a passing ship with the male members of the crew and hell even some of the female, they used some sort of spell or drug to wipe the memory from their minds. Wasn't always like that as we'll see but since Antiope and Hippolyta have taken over from their mother, things have progressively changed to a more peaceful society

 **Warning: at the begenning of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Hippolyta nearly fell face first into the winkled sweat soaked sheets of her bed if it wasn't for Peter's grip on her breasts as he entered her from behind and began to thrust into her core with his throbbing sex again and again. Before her was Antiope who was lying against her pillows breathing deeply as she had just finished her own rut with the man who was now inside the Queen's love canal

For the past half hour Peter has been rutting with both rulers of Themyscira and so far, Hippolyta was glad she agreed to it. It's been far too long since she's been with a man of her own free will in this sort of manner

' _It also doesn't hurt he's an amazing lover!'_ Hippolyta thought as she let out a content moan as Peter slammed into her with a particularly hard thrust that hit her sweet spot "By the gods, yes!"

Peter seemed to take notice of this and began to hit her in the same spot again and again with the same around of force before he began to set a rhythm of pleasure going

"Ngh… by Aphrodite!" Hippolyta nearly screamed as she felt Peter's pelvis smack into her rear again and again "Yes right there, please keep doing that!"

"As the queen commands" Peter gritted out as he thrusted his cock into her tight passage while he ran his hands over her sweat covered body, admiring the glow the sun casted on her form as it glisten in the late afternoon sun

Hippolyta panted like an animal in heat before looking in front of her to see Antiope's snatch, still leaking with Peter's seed and licked her lips. She leaned down and began to lick the white substance leaking from her beloved sister which in turn caused the woman to moan

"Y-You… little thief" Antiope moaned as she began to run her hands through her sister's dark locks, massaging her scalp as she dug her tongue farther and farther into her womanhood

Peter watched the tow's actions and felt his cock throb at the action as he continued to hump relentlessly into Hippolyta, his second release fast approaching. He began to thrust harder and harder into Hippolyta who responded by gripping his cock with her vaginal walls harder and harder until it was almost a struggle for Peter to pull out before thrusting right back in with a grunt.

The three were so engrossed in their love making that they didn't hear or see another woman enter the room. The watcher gazed at the three with some annoyance, mainly directed at the two monarchs of Themyscira and a brief glance of distaste at Peter before she loudly cleared her throat, causing the three to jump slightly and look to see who had intruded on their moment

The woman was Thundra who was giving the three a blank stare before nodding towards Hippolyta "My Queen, some of the elders wish to speak with you…"

Hippolyta frowned as she propped herself up on her elbows while Petr remained inside, his hands tracing over her rear and waist "Did they say why?"

The tall red head shook her head "No, but I can only guess my lady"

Peter looked back and forth between the woman before he made to pull out "I'll uh, go if you wan-"

It was Antiope who spoke up as she pushed herself up and rubbed some sweat off her brow "No, your fine Peter. If anything, they just want to hear Hippolyta's course of actions 'if' you being here ends badly or some other trivial nonsense. They tend to complain a lot"

"But they do have a habit of raising valid points" Hippolyta said as she pulled herself off Peter and crawled towards the edge of the bed before standing up and nodding towards Thundra "Tell them I'll be in the council chambers in a few minutes"

"Yes my lady" Thundra gave the woman a nod, pausing only to take in her queens frame and that of her sister before turning on her heel and making her way to the doorway. It was then she paused and glanced over her shoulder "My lady, if I may be so bold, where is Akyone, she wasn't at her usual post"

Hippolyta's eyes narrowed at this as did Antiope's before the queen shrugged as she made her way to her dress "She's probably busy or has already retired for the day"

Thundra nodded at this before leaving

Peter, who was busy putting his pants back on and his top glanced at the two "Uh who's Akyone?"

"She was once my mother's General of the Amazonian military before she died. After Hippolyta and I took over, we made her captain of the royal guard" Antiope said as she made her way to her sister's wardrobe and began to look for something for her to wear as well, much to said raven haired woman's mild annoyance as she slid on a beautiful white and tan colored dress that while modest was a real attention grabber to most

Peter quirked a brow at Antiope's answer "So you took her from being the top military head of the Amazons and made her the leader of your bodyguards? What she'd do to piss you off that much?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want one of my mother's supporters, one of her strongest and most loyal, in charge of our army anymore with her passing and I wanted Akyone close to keep an eye on her" Hippolyta said as she tied her hair into a simple ponytail before she began to silently make her way across the room towards the door. Once she was in the archway, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder at her still half naked sister and now fully dress Peter sans his mask "I shall speak with you later, and Peter do remember what I said about speaking to my daughter in the coming weeks when she returns… also stay out of trouble, I don't need my meeting to be any more of a chore than it already is because you drew the wrong sort of attention to yourself here"

She then turned and left, leaving a chuckling Antiope and a slightly intimidated Peter who then glanced at Antiope "So uh what now?"

"Now?" Antiope said as she found a top to slid on before glancing at Peter in amusement "Now I show you the arena that our warriors tend to show off their skill before returning you to your home and perhaps engage in another rut before the day is out"

"…You want me, an unarmed and admittedly exhausted man and let me repeat that, a M-A-N, man, in the middle of a society of warrior women that have a rather complicated and often dark and violent history with men, to be in the one place where they will all be heavily armed and likely looking for a fight?" Peter deadpanned before he shook his head "And here I thought my luck for the moment was starting to look good…"

Antiope chuckled as she grabbed Peter by the arm and began to drag him from the room "Relax Peter, if it'll make you feel better I can have a trusted friend there to accompany us"

"Fine…" Peter said as they made their way through the palace's halls "So uh where's the other two? Cassie and Donna, I mean?"

"Cassie is at the arena with a few of her friends to further their training and Donna is with her lover hunting along the northern parts of Paradise island. They should be back by evening" Antiope replied

Peter hummed at this as they made the rest of the way to the arena in silence, stopping only once so Antiope could speak with one of the palace guards and instruct them to fetch a woman by the name of Hessia and have her meet them outside the arena soon. Once that was done the trek to the arena was for the most part uneventful aside from the occasional glare or curious gaze by the Amazon populace

"So I have to ask, is Themysicra the only place you can find Amazons or are their other cities?" Peter asked as they passed an Amazon that seemed to have been heavily influenced by some parts of Asia based on the tattoos she had etched on her skin and her facial features on a whole

"There are a few…" Antiope said with a slight shrug

"Do they recognize you and Hippolyta's authority or are they separate?" Peter inquired as they neared the arena which looked like a small scale version of the colosseum in Rome

"Bit of both" Antiope said again in a vague tone

Peter gave her an amused look "You gonna keep answering my questions in vague tones?"

"Perhaps…" Antiope smirked as they saw a light armored Amazon with dark skin, long braided hair with a triaxe in one hand and a helmet in the other. Antiope smiled at the woman and gave her a small nod of greeting "Hello Hessia"

"My lady" Hessia gave a slight bow to Antiope before her gaze shifted to Peter and her brow furrowed in interest "So you're the male that's been the talk of the city these past few months… hmmm"

"What?" Peter asked as he saw the older warrior size him up

"…Thought you'd be taller" Hessia chuckled as she joined Peter and Antiope in their trek to the arena "Also, I was expecting a sort of ,uscle bound brute that looked to have been hit one too many times in the head"

"Ehh give me a few hours in this place and I'll at least have the hit one too many times in the head part down" Peter said as they passed through the arena's gateway and into a large area that was filled with over several dozen heavily armed and armored Amazons either training, sparring or running small scale battle drills

They all collectively stopped as the trio entered a vast majority of the attending Amazon's sights and caused Peter to squirm under the numerous gazes focused more on him then their queen's sister and one of their most accomplished warriors

"Wow, and here I thought I got over my stage fright decades ago" Peter muttered as he sent the small army of women a friendly smile and a small wave before he cleared his throat and spoke in a louder tone "Uh hello there…"

The gathered Amazons response was silence as they stared at him while Antiope and Hessia watched the scene play out, ready to intervene or if some of the present Amazon warriors decided to… confront Peter on his presence

Peter gulped slight at the intense gazes before he scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly "So… great day to train huh? Starting to see why they call this place Paradise island… sun, surf and beaches galore am I right?"

Again, he was met with a tense silence before an Amazon stepped forward and Peter felt his spider-sense go off like a drum _'Uh-oh…'_

This Amazon seemed far different compared to the others he's seen since coming to Paradise Island. For one was the way she moved and the way she carried herself, and her eyes seemed cold and far darker than any other he's seen so far

Antiope saw who stepped forward and paled a bit as she recognized the woman _'Uh-oh..'_

Her name was Myrina, the greatest assassin Themyscira has ever produced. Trained by Athena herself in the arts of war and strategy and was the only other Amazon aside from Antiope herself that rivaled Artemis in skill

Myrina sized up Peter as she circled the man with a narrowed gaze all the while Peter fidgeted slightly under the intense stare he was getting as the rest of the Amazons watched on with curious looks. Finally, Myrina came to a stop in front of Peter and spoke in a tone that was both seductively alluring and chilling to the bone

"So you're the infamous man whose been granted the privilege of being on our island?"

Peter nodded "Y-Yeah…"

Myrina hummed at this as she grabbed Peter by the chin suddenly and turned his head side to side "Interesting, I was expecting a brute with only three things on his mind…"

"And that would be?" Peter said as he was released and rubbed his chin

"A animal that craves sex, riches and food" Myrina said with a blank face before she turned on her heel and began to make her way towards a weapon rack that was filled with a ide variety of swords, axes, spears and a host of other weapons before she drew a large ax and gave it a few practice swings before centering her eyes on Peter as she pointed the tip of the weapon in her hands at him "Stand ready, I heard from Artemis that you were able to beat several Makhai on your own and wish to see if it was skill… or blind luck"

Peter felt a shiver run up his spine as the other Amazons backed away to give the two space while Antiope watched on with some concern before casting a brief glance at Hessia

"You don't think she'll go too far, do you?"

Hessia stared at the dark minded Amazon for a moment before glancing at her friend "Honestly Antiope… I'll be surprised if she doesn't try to go for the kill at least once in this… display of skill"

…

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Betsy asked in a annoyed tone as she, Diana, Steve and a squad of ARGUS agents stood in the bowels of some ancient tomb dedicated to Arachne in Spain

Not even a minute ago they received word that the Agents outside had been attacked and killed by some unknown hostiles and now said hostiles were approaching their position and from the sounds of it, one of them knew Diana

"We're about to meet our grave robbers" Diana said with narrowed eyes as she saw two figures emerge from the shadowed doorway and felt her heart skip a beat in genuine fear as she recognized the person that was with the seemingly demonic hooded figure

He stood a good foot taller than Diana and was even more muscular then Ares. His torso was bare, showcasing a multitude of scars across his frame that looked to have been inflicted by just about every ancient weapon one could imagine and a few monsters as well

The man spoke in an amused tone as he took several steps forward "So… you're the daughter of Hippolyta… interesting"

Diana's eyes narrowed at the way the man said her mother's name, the dark lust oozing from it "So your Hercules… funny I was expecting something more than a half-naked muscle-bound brute"

The blue hooded figure chuckled **"Heh, good one"**

Hercules looked less than amused as he glanced at his companion with a dark scowl "Be silent goblin, or I shall rip your head from it's body"

The hooded goblin glanced back at the son of Zeus for a moment before he chuckled **"Good luck with that-"**

"Why are you here Hercules?" Diana growled as she took a step forward and glared at the man that tormented her mother and aunt years ago "And how is it that you're in this world again, I wasn't aware that Hades was feeling enough pity to let something like you out of his cage"

Hercules narrowed his eyes at Diana "Careful how you speak to me little Amazon, else you'll find yourself begging for death when I'm done with you"

It was then that Psylocke struck with a psionic ball shot towards Hercules who grunted at the impact of the purple energy against his chest that caused him to stumble back in surprise while Steve and his men opened fire on the two

Hercules simply stood where he was and let the bullets bounce off his skin where's the blue clad demonic goblin took cover behind a knocked over stone pillar and conjured a sword surrounded in dark red hellfire

" **I really need to start carrying a gun or something, maybe I'll do what the others do and get a giant hell cannon!"** he hissed in annoyance as several of Steve's men concentrated their fire on his cover to keep him pinned while Diana rushed Hercules who growled in challenge

The two reared their fists back before slamming them into the other's in a titanic clash that shook the ground and caused the walls to crack and fracture as the two's strength contested with the other's. Diana gritted her teeth as she was pushed back several meters before she ducked under a swipe from Hercules who began to press his attack, using his size and strength to his advantage

Diana resorted to ducking and blocking his strikes as she began to pull back and was about to begin her counter offensive when Betsy leaped on to Hercules's back with her sword held in a reverse grip and plunged the purple glowing blade into his back only for it to spear through a few inches before stopping completely

Hercules glanced over his shoulder at the woman and smirked "Hmm… impressive, you seem quite skilled at handling 'swords', perhaps I'll let you hold mine if I feel merciful enough to spare you wrench"

Betsy replied by spitting in the demi-god's face before kicking off and freeing her blade at the same time

"I'll take death if it's all the same to you!"

Before Hercules could reply, Diana flew into him and slammed the larger demi-god into the wall, creating a small crater before she pulled back and sent several blows towards his face before one of her fists were caught and she was pulled into a headbutt that caused her to briefly see stars before she was backhanded away

 **KOOOOOM!**

"GAAHHH!" Diana shouted in pain as her back made contact with a rather jagged ended piece of a knocked over column, thankfully the stone didn't pierce through her skin

Steve's attention was pulled away from the goblin like demon he and his men had pinned to see Diana was kneeling on the ground with one of her hands holding her side while Hercules slowly approached her with a large chunk of stone in his hands. Steve aimed at the powerful being and was about to open fire when Psylocke via telekinesis, threw several human sized boulders at the man at triple digit speeds before unleashing a wave of purple psionic energy

Hercules was forced to use his makeshift weapon as a shield against the oncoming stones before it was destroyed by the psionic blast and he was sent skidding back a few meters before he dug his feet into the ground to stop his momentum with a grunt

Diana then used this moment to rise to her feet before hissing at the pain in her back "Dammit that hurt…"

"You're welcome" Betsy said as she was holding her sword at the ready while keeping her gaze on Hercules who was watching them both with annoyed expressions

"I would say thank you Betsy had you not said 'you're welcome' in such a condescending tone" Diana glared at the woman

Betsy glanced at Diana with an annoyed expression "Well maybe next time 'princess' you could do a little better in fighting so I won't have to help you-"

"Heh just kiss and make up already" Hercules said with a snort before both women rounded on him with glares

"We'll finish this later" Diana said as she spat out a small amount of blood

"Agreed" Betsy said as her eyes glowed purple before she sent a wave of dark purple psionic energy while Diana raced behind it towards Hercules who steadied his stance towards the approaching assault

Meanwhile Steve and several of his men had slowly approached the location that the goblin took cover behind and looked to see that he was no longer there!

Steve's brow furrowed in confusion "What the-"

"Sir up there!" one of the men yelled before a small dagger coated in flames pierced his head and caused the man to slump to the ground

Steve and his men looked up to see that the goblin was sticking to the wall before it let out an unearthly screech and leaped at the men

"Shoot it!" Steve ordered and they quickly opened fire

The Goblin hissed at the bullets pelting his form as he landed amongst the group of soldiers before he kicked one away and grabbed another by the throat and crushed it and threw him into Steve who was in the middle of reloading his rifle. The demonic Goblin was about to pounce on Steve and finish him before one of the soldiers drew their side arm and walked right up behind the demon and unloaded several rounds into it's head, causing him to stumble forward

" **GAH! Miserable little shit!"** the hooded demon roared as it turned around to attack the man before suddenly Hercules was slammed into him by Diana after she had punted the demi-god in the face

Steve glanced over towards Diana and Betsy's approaching forms and gave them a nod of thanks as he was helped up by one of his remaining men "Thanks…"

"Steve get your men out of here, Betsy and I will deal with Hercules and this demon" Diana ordered the man as she approached him and removed his knife from it's sheath while Betsy saw the goblin getting back up and quickly rushed off to engage him "Also I'm burrowing this, I'll give it back when I'm done"

"Uh yeah sure, go for it…" Steve said with a nod, knowing that arguing with her was pointless, plus he really needed to get his people or what remained of them out of here and alert his superiors what hell was going on here "Try not die, I really don't want your boyfriend and your sisters hunting me down and skinning me alive"

"I'll try my best" Diana smirked before she took Steve's knife and with her inhuman almost godlike strength threw the serrated knife through the air and right into Hercules's eye who hollowed in pain as the reinforced metal sliced his eye open a little

"AHHHH! You damn fuckin harlot!" the son of Zeus howled as he tore the blade from his eye in time to have Diana ram her fist into the bloodied wound

 **KRA-KOOOOOMM!**

Hercules growled in pain as Diana's fist made contact with his bloodied eye before he caught the next fist and pulled her into his knee, knocking the wind out of her before he kicked her away and leaped towards her with a yell

Not too far away Betsy was trying to impale the demon goblin on her sword. The chuckling being was slowly being pushed back by Betsy's psionic enhanced blade strikes before he caught her blade with his bare hand and spat a mouthful of hell fire at her, forcing the kunoichi trained woman to raise a quick forcefield of psionic energy.

Betsy gritted her teeth as her defense strained against the demonic flames before they stopped only to be replaced by the Goblin slamming his fists into her shield and pushing her back before forming a small metallic orb in the shape of a small glowing purple and threw it at her feet

Betsy saw the small device and felt her brow twitch "Oh for the love of-"

 **BWOOOMMM!**

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter, the battle within the tomb comes to an end as Diana and Psylocke discover what it is Demogoblin and Hercules want from it and Peter faces down the Amazons greatest assassin in combat


	16. Chapter 16

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Jaeson Chandler** : It won't be the demon Goblins or Anubis that kills him, it'll be the inhuman amount of sex with women that could break him with one hand behind their back. With Peter's luck no matter the universe, that's probably the way he'll always go.

 **CRUDEN** : I might do something along those lines at some point in the future but for now there's no real plans to make a sort of Spider verse event with all of my Spider-men stories.

 **EroSlackerMicha** : Yeah but Hercules is no slouch and Myrina is considered the best assassin for the Amazons for a reason, Peter's going to be in for a tough 'spar'

 **Spawn Hades** : The main pairing will be Peter/Diana and the main harem will be Diana, Hippolyta, Antiope, Artemis, Donna, Thundra, Betsy, She-Hulk, Superwoman, Big Barda, Sif, Zarda, Myrina, and Grail. The side harem ones will be Starfire, Athena, Arachne, Cassie, Amaterasu, and Natasha Stark

 **Talonsen** : I was originally thinking of using the Marvel version but then I felt bad because at least he's trying to make an effort to better himself where's the DC version is a straight up asshole, so yeah less guilty about him getting the crap kicked out of him.

 **gunman** : Some of Spider-man's classic rogues will be showing up. Some with a more mythological spin to them like the Goblins and some will be the same as their mainstream counterparts like Dock Ock or Rhino. I got something interesting in mind of Scorpion.

 **Uptownnoir** : Peter and Alexa will actually be meeting next chapter and she will be interested in knowing about his travels and what not in the outside world and beyond.

 **RexBlazer1** : True in actual myths Anubis isn't the malevolent scheming type, but in this story his removal from Ruler of the Underworld was less than willing. After all, going from being one of the most powerful and influential gods in Egypt to being forced to recede into some decaying backwater temple with only a bunch of near animalistic dark sprits for company on top of losing a child will push anyone to their breaking point. And he's not really that evil, he's just a fallen god trying to reclaim his kingdom and avenge the death of one of his children, anyone would go to some extremes to have those fall through. Also, I'm aware that Anubis had a daughter, two if one were to include Ammut based on some stories found, but in this story he had more than one child and Peter at one point killed one of them, hence why he's out for Peter's blood. So he's more of a guy who lost everything and is willing to do anything to get it back then 'Evil overlord' bent on world domination.

 **Warning: Lemon towards the end of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Betsy let out a pained moan as she pushed herself back to her feet after being blasted into the wall by a small purple pumpkin bomb of sorts thrown by the demonic looking goblin creature. She glanced around the dust covered room for signs of the Goblin and Hercules but only saw a battered and slightly singed Steve Trevor, a bruised and bleeding Diana and what was left of Steve's agents. Before she could move, a large hand suddenly seized her by the throat and yanked her up into the air and face to face with Hercules.

Betsy's eyes narrowed at his smirk.

"Heh, I must say, when I first saw the color of your hair I was a bit put off by it. But now, I can't help but feel enchanted by it" Hercules said as he ran his hand through Betsy's locks, much to her aggravation.

"Get your hands out of my hair" she growled as her eyes began to glow dark purple.

Hercules scowled at her before he slammed her into the ground, knocking the wind out of her before he pulled her back up "You would do well to mind your words. Your life is quite literally in the palm of my hand"

"Buddy, if I had a bloody Pound for every man and woman that's said that to me, I'd have enough money to buy Buckingham Palace and use it as a summer getaway" Betsy choked out as her vision began to blur from the lack of oxygen to her brain.

Just as it felt like Betsy was about to either lose conscious or more likely have her neck broken, she was suddenly thrown into the rising form of Diana, causing both women to groan in pain as their bodies collided. Hercules made to continue his attack before he felt an armored hand on his arm, causing him to pause. He looked to see it was the Goblin demon he came here with, looking up at him with impatience.

" **We have more important things to do then state your lust for women and blood"** he hissed before pointing towards the damaged doorway **"Now open that damn door"**

Hercules narrowed his eyes at the creature as he leaned in towards it "Do not think to order me about like a common dog"

The goblin hissed at Hercules as the son of Zeus pushed him aside and approached the battered metal doors and reared his fist back before slamming it into the enchanted metal. The whole room and even the air vibrated from the blow as god like strength collided with god forged steel. Hercules grunted as he pulled his fist back again and slammed it into the large door again, this time creating a large dent that caused the metal for several feet around his fist to buckle and crack. The demon Goblin grinned as it watched as Hercules began to slowly tear his way through the metal doors before he heard the sounds of Diana trying to get up.

The hooded creature narrowed his eyes in amusement as he approached Diana with a slightl skip in his step before coming to a halt before her and grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look into his burning eyes.

" **Hmm… tell me my dear Amazon, have you ever experienced the pain of Hellfire before?"** the demon questioned as it brought up a hand with dark hellish looking flames burning in his palm **"They say that there's quite nothing like it in existence. To have the very core of your being burn in agony"**

Diana tried to move but the Goblin slammed her head down into the ground with enough force to crack the stone. Diana winced in pain as she felt something in her head crack as well while the burning heat of the Goblin's Hellfire hovered over her back. Just as Diana expected for searing pain to follow suit, the Goblin suddenly let out an enraged roar as a purple psionic blade erupted from it's chest.

" **GAAHHHH! Son of a bitch!"** the Goblin hissed as it stood up and tried to grab Betsy only for Diana to grab it's heel and use all of her remaining physical strength to crush.

 **KRRRAAKK!**

The Goblin roared again as it stumbled to one knee before Betsy sent her knee into it's hooded face before blasting it away with a powerful telekinetic blast.

The purple haired woman watched as the Goblin was sent flying into the wall near Hercules who had finished ripping a large chunk of the door off and tossed it aside before he entered the darkened chamber within. She made to follow before she heard Diana hiss in pain as she tried to stand up as well. Betsy glanced at her for a moment before she sighed and leaned down to help her up.

"Come on, the last thing I need is to fight these two on my own because your dead and your boyfriend over there is still asleep"

Diana glanced up at Betsy with annoyance "He's not my boyfriend!"

It was at this point that Steve had regained conscious and almost immediately wished he hadn't as his head flared up in pain "Ow, I feel like I just got bitch slapped by Antiope again…"

Before either woman could comment on that, Hercules suddenly emerged with some sort of mummified body held in his arms. Diana and Betsy's eyes narrowed at this while the demon Goblin slowly pushed himself back up and glared at Diana and Betsy as Hellfire began to build around him.

" **I'll make you pay for that…"**

Betsy formed a psionic ax and aimed the curved blade at the demented creature "Then by all means, try"

The goblin growled in anger as it's injured leg was briefly engulfed by hellfire before it parted to show that his shin and ankle area was now encased in some sort of dark metal that pulsated with red veins of some sort. It took a step forward before suddenly Hercules was in it's path, cutting him off from the two women and the man. The Goblin glanced up at the demi-god with annoyance.

" **What?"**

"He is calling us… we must leave" he replied in an equally annoyed tone. Hercules was hoping that he'd be allowed to stay and finish off the Amazon and her purple haired friend while the Goblin took this corpse he found back with him. But alas it appears that he will have to wait another day.

The Goblin huffed in annoyance as it glanced at the beaten and battered forms of Diana, Betsy and Steve before it nodded **"Fine… next time"**

It then formed a small orb of Hellfire in its hands before it began to rapidly expand until both him and Hercules were engulfed in its flames. Diana, Betsy and Steve watched with wide eyes as the orb of fire suddenly stopped expanding before it began to collapse in on itself until it suddenly vanished in a bright red light, leaving no trace of Hercules, the Goblin or the mummified remains of whoever this tomb was built for.

"So, uh, does this mean we won?" Steve asked with a pained cough.

"No" Diana said as she shook her head "It just means whatever Hercules and his conspirators are planning, it's more important than killing us"

"Well I'm going to go with my version, makes it sound less pathetic" Steve said with a laugh before he winced "Ow…"

Diana rolled her eyes at Steve's remark before she saw Betsy stairing at her "What?"

"Can you stand?" she asked.

"Yes, why-" Diana would have continued had she not been suddenly pushed away by Betsy. The Amazon Princess huffed at the telepathic woman before she turned her attention towards the doorway that Hercules destroyed.

She began to slowly approach it while Steve was busy trying to make radio contact with whoever was left in the area. Diana slowly passed through the damaged doors and entered a large circular chamber with a large marble sarcophagus in it's center, the lid having been ripped off by Hercules and left discarded on the floor.

Diana's blood boiled at seeing the disrespect the son of Zeus showed this place as she approached the lid and carefully picked it back up and brushed some of the webs and dust that had gathered on it over the years and from Hercules tossing it to the ground without a care.

"I apologize for not being able to stop them from disturbing your rest…" Diana said towards the empty casket with a saddened look.

Several moments later Betsy and Steve also entered the large chamber and approached Diana who was busy trying to gather up the few bits of the mummy's body that fell off it when Hercules removed it from its resting place and placed them back in the casket before she slid the lid back over it.

"What is it?" Betsy asked with a frown.

"It was a sarcophagus…" Diana said quietly as she ran a hand over the scarred stone with her hand.

"For who?" Steve asked as he shined a light against the wall and saw an old faded carving of what looked to be Peter, covered in what looked to be a slightly more spiked and bulky version of the armor that man remembered seeing, along with a similarly dressed woman. And standing above them with several spider like limbs encircling them was Arachne herself, at least Steve thought that it was her "Oh… guess it was her"

Diana glanced up at the image as well and examined what was still visible underneath a combination of webs, dust and mold. It was clear that the woman was beautiful when she was alive. Hell, Diana was willing to admit that she found herself attracted to her.

"So, this place… this was the burial site of someone that Peter knew and was likely connected to his Patron Goddess as well?" Betsy asked as she turned towards Diana with an inquisitive look.

"It appears so…" Diana nodded before a dark look entered her eyes "Which is why I'm going to find Hercules and his coconspirators… and send them all back to Tartarus one bloodied mangled limb at a time before they can somehow use her against him"

…

In the near one thousand years Peter's been alive, he's come across his fair share of warriors, ranging from mere humans to god like beings, both good and evil that could give him a run for his money or flat out kicked his ass from side of the planet to the other.

Case and point, the Amazon assassin Myrina with just an ax had him on the defensive throughout most of the 'spar' that she initiated when he first came to this arena. Now to be fair Peter wasn't actively trying to fight back, but part of that reason was because he was so focused on making sure Myrina didn't score a hit on him. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling that her drawing his blood would only escalate this fight even more than it already has.

Still… it didn't mean he couldn't have his occasional counters.

Peter watched as Myrina rushed him in a blur, showing once again she was far faster than most of the other Amazons here barring the likes of Diana but even then, he was willing to bet it could be close if the two were forced to race one another.

The centuries year old Champion of Arachne tensed as she neared him and waited until she swung at him with her ax before he moved, the blade of her weapon just barely missing his head by centimeters as he grabbed her wrists with both hands and brought her in close until they were almost touching each other's nose with their own. Myrina's eyes narrowed as Peter quirked his head to the side.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but um, are you trying to kill me?"

"Perhaps…" Myrina smirked at this as she began to increase the pressure she was exerting against Peter, causing him to raise a brow in surprise as he soon found himself struggling to hold her back.

She was certainly stronger than Antiope, maybe not up to Diana's level of raw physical strength but still it was a good indication that it would be wise not to get hit by her if he could help it. Peter then began to push back with his own strength and had to hold back a chuckle as he saw her smirk falter for a moment before he finally pushed her back with enough force, more than his pride was willing to admit, and sent her flying a few meters before she flipped in midair and landed in a crouch, her ax lying in between them on the ground.

The surrounding Amazons watched with rap attention as Peter and Myrina stared each other down. So far, Peter has lasted almost longer than just about every other warrior that's faced the deadly Amazon barring Antiope and Artemis. Even Diana could never out fight Myrina, she's always had to fall back on sheer brute force or overwhelming speed against the several millennia old trained warrior and even then, Myrina almost always nearly came out on top.

Antiope watched the 'spar' with rapt attention while Hessia frowned at Myrina. The leader of the Amazonian army noticed her friend's look and questioned her on it.

"Is something the matter Hessia?"

The centuries old healer shook her head "No, just trying to figure out Myrina's angle"

"What do you mean?" Antiope asked as she watched Peter leap over his sparring partner and send a kick to the back of the head only for it to meet air as Myrina ducked and rolled away from the stronger man.

"Myrina has never been one to openly display her skills like this to the others. Be it to a potential mate, visiting emissaries from the other Amazon enclaves or even the occasianol gods." Hessia said as she folded her arms across her chest "And the few times she did bother to display her skills was during the annual games we hold and even then, she's never gone quite this far"

"You believe she's trying to make some sort of statement?" Antiope said as she glanced at her friend.

"Perhaps, the question is, to whom?" Hessia wondered as she and Antiope watched the continuing battle with rapt attention.

Peter deflected a jab to his throat by Myrina and responded with a powerful blow to her face with his elbow, knocking the deadly woman back a few feet before Peter sent another kick to her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her and sending her spiraling to the ground. Myrina landed with a heavy thud and moved to regain her footing before she was suddenly pinned to the ground by Peter, one of his arms over her throat while the other grabbed her wrists and held them against her stomach and he used a combination of his own weight and physical strength to keep her in place.

"Surrender?" Peter asked with a hidden grin.

Myrina ceased her struggles as she gazed up at Peter's covered eyes with an intense stare that sent a small shiver down his spine before he felt his spider-sense tingle ever so slightly followed by a small point digging into where his kidney was located. Peter's eyes narrowed as he risked looking down to see that Myrina held a small knife that she apparently had hidden in one of the leather straps on her arms and the very tip of the small blade had somehow squeezed through one of the seams in the armor he had on.

Peter paled as Myrina smirked at the feeling of the man above her tensing "Remember this well Champion, so long as I draw breath, I will never surrender… So if you want to ever truly beat me… make sure you follow through and put me in the dirt, permanently"

"G-Good to know…" Peter said as he stared down at Myrina for several moments before he felt the blade pulled back and his spider-sense going quiet.

"Now then, get off" Myrina muttered darkly.

Peter was off her in a blur and used the time to place several meters between him and her. Myrina chuckled as she slowly stood back up and brushed some dirt out of her hair before she made her way over to where her ax was lying.

Peter looked around to see that the entire arena was still watching them before he cleared his throat "Uh, it was a tie?"

"Luckily for you" Myrina said as she picked her weapon up and glanced back at the numerous Amazons watching them "What are you all looking at? Get back to your lessons!"

Almost immediately the various warrior women broke off and returned to their training lessons while Cassie slowly made her way over to Peter to was watching Myrina walk away with rapt attention. Something about her told Peter that he should never take his eyes off her, at least for the time being.

' _Well at least I know who Hippolyta will send should I ever step out of line'_ Peter thought as he rubbed the spot where she pierced his armor with her small knife ' _Not to self, start wearing something under this armor… or send it back for redesigning by Hephaestus. Also, never, ever, EVER, get on her bad side!'_

"That was amazing" Cassie said as she suddenly blocked his view of the dark minded amazon.

Peter glanced down at Diana's younger sister with a raised brow "What was? Me nearly getting my butt handed to me by the island's resident sociopath"

"She's not that bad" Cassie giggled.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"She's usually worse, today must have been a good day for her" Antiope said as she approached Peter and her niece along with Hessia "I must say I'm impressed Peter. You've managed to do something that even I could hardly accomplish and that's draw a battle, even if it was a simple spar, to a stalemate with Myrina"

"I take it she's the top warrior here?" Peter asked as he gestured towards the various Amazons that were around them, some watching their conversation while the rest continued to train.

"Yes, aside from myself, only Artemis could ever rival her in sheer skill alone" Antiope said with a nod.

"What about Diana?" Cassie questioned with a frown.

Hessia smiled while Antiope chuckled and patted her niece on the head "Oh dear, your sister still has a bit of ways to go before she could ever beat me in a fight, let alone Myrina"

"But isn't Diana faster and stronger than either of you two?" Peter asked with confusion.

"Yes, but it pays to have a couple of centuries of experience on her" Antiope said with a smirk before she glanced around the arena "Well, I must say that this ended far better than I originally thought"

"Could have fooled me earlier" Peter said dryly.

Antiope grinned "Your still alive, aren't you? If anything, I call that an accomplishment"

"Yeah… whoopie" Peter said with a sigh before he glanced up at the sky and saw it was getting late "Hmm, better get back. Phil's probably back home by now and if I don't let him inside before nightfall he gets all testy and starts clawing up the door"

"Will you be back soon? And could you bring Phil with you too? I really like having him around. He's really nice and I love how he purrs when I rub his tummy" Cassie said with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Wait he lets you rub his stomach?" Peter asked with surprise before his shoulders slumped "Aww, every time I try to do that, he hisses and growls at me"

"Cassie has a way with animals" Antiope said as she placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and began to pull him towards the main entrance to the arena "Don't feel too bad, the pet Griffons we have will let her cuddle and ride them but for me and the others they'll outright snap at you"

"Yeah well that's different" Peter complained.

"How?" Antiope asked with a snort.

"I don't know, it just is!" Peter said, causing Antiope to laugh as she moved in close and slipped her arm through Peter's as they made their way towards the main gate of the city.

Cassie and Hessia watched the two depart before the youngest daughter of Hippolyta remembered something and she glanced at the older woman beside her "Wait, I thought Aunt Antiope had to inspect the garrison today"

Hessia's eyes widened for a moment before she groaned in annoyance "Yes… she was"

"Well, is she?" Cassie asked.

Hessia let out a heavy sigh as she turned on her heel "No, apparently that's now my job"

"Do you need help?" Cassie called after the departing Amazon.

Hessia stopped in her tracks for a moment and thought it over before she nodded "Might as well. One day you or Donna will be placed in command of it, might as well know what you'll have to do"

Cassie nodded as she followed after Donna's healing teacher while the rest of the Amazons continued to train.

…

"So, how did you like your first visit to Themyscira?" Antiope asked with a grin.

"Other than nearly getting possibly killed or maimed by your guys top warrior?" Peter said as he mulled it over "It was nice"

"Just nice?" Antiope asked with a grin as she pressed Peter's arm against her breasts "Even when me and my sister gave ourselves to you?"

"Okay, that was actually incredible, in fact 'm pretty sure I'm somehow looked and thought upon with envy by every man on earth at the moment but learning a bit more of your people was nice too" Peter said.

"Good, I expect you back in Themyscira for the festival in a few weeks" Antiope said as she leaned up and kissed Peter on the cheek.

"Festival, what festival?" Peter questioned.

"The Festival of Diana and no before you ask it wasn't made in honor for my beloved niece" Antiope said with a chuckle as she saw Peter's mouth open to question her on the name of the celebration "On the eve of the Huntress Moon, we give her thanks to the moon goddess Diana"

"And party?" Peter asked with a snort.

"That too… wine, dancing, stories and a host of other events are held" Antiope said before she suddenly wrapped her arms around Peter and gave him a coy grin "Many other things indeed…"

"Sounds fun" Peter said as he rubbed Antiope's sides.

"It will be, for me, for you, and for Diana" Antiope laughed as she leaned up and kissed Peter with growing desire.

…

Unaware to the two, Donna watched with wide eyes as her aunt laughed at something Peter said before she pulled him into a heated kiss. The young raven-haired girl gaped as Antiope pushed herself against Peter, deepening the kiss even more as their hands roamed over each other's body. Donna licked her lips as she watched her aunt raised her dress up to her waist to expose her legs more before she took one and wrapped it around Peter's waist as his hand trailed up and down the exposed flesh while his other hand cupped the back of her head.

"Donna?" Zarda's voice was suddenly in her ear, causing her to flinch a little.

"What?" she turned towards her friend so fast that her hair almost cracked like a whip.

Zarda quirked a brow at her response before she heard a faint moan up ahead ' _What the…?'_

Zarda peeked over Donna's shoulders and gaped at the sight of her commanding officer topless with Peter's face buried deep in her cleavage.

"Hera…" Zarda gasped as Donna returned her gaze to the scene before them.

"Wouldn't Aphrodite be more accurate"

"Perhaps…" Zarda said before a frown crossed her face as she watched Antiope moan as Peter trailed a series of kisses up her throat. The scene was starting to get to her as she found her breathing had hitched and her nether lips were beginning to grow wet "Should we really be watching this? I don't think your Aunt would approve of us spying on her being intimate without her permission"

Donna shushed her friend as she kept watching as the champion of Arachne and her aunt slowly disrobe each other until they were both standing in naked. Antiope bent down and gave Peter's hardening member a long kiss on the tip that caused Donna to blush and for Zarda to gape as she and the general's nice watch Antiope take Peter's tip into her mouth and give it a hard suck before she released it as Peter grabbed her by the face and pulled her up into a kiss while he slowly pushed her back towards a tree.

Antiope moaned as her back was pressed against the tree while Peter's lips found one of her nipples and gently began to lick the quickly erecting bud with his tongue. Antiope ran her hands through Peter's hair as his hands trailed down her sides and to her thighs before he suddenly griped her rear and pulled her up and used a combination of his strength and body to keep her pinned to the tree. Antiope grinned as she wrapped her legs around Peter's waist and began to do the best at grinding into him while she pulled his face out of her cleavage and brought him into a heated kiss.

Peter returned it with as much enthusiasm as the Amazon while he adjusted his hips so that his cock was at her pussy's entrance. Antiope didn't even give him a word of warning before she thrusted her hips forward and had the tip slide in. Antiope moaned as she pulled out of the kiss and rested her head against the tree as Peter began to slide more and more of his sex in before he bottomed out in her. The two stood there, enjoying the feel of their connection before Peter pulled out and until only the very tip of his dick remained in her and thrusted forward, causing Antiope to yelp.

Zarda and Donna watched with shocked expressions as the sounds of Peter and Antiope's hips smacking against each other reached their ears followed by words of encouragement from Antiope and deep grunts from Peter as he did his best to try and imbedded Antiope into the truck of the tree she was pinned against.

Antiope launched as the force of which Peter was thrusting into her caused a few of the lower level branches to shake and for a few of their leaves to fall on them. She did her best to brush a few off Peter and herself before she was pulled into another kiss with the man.

Donna watched this before she turned towards Zarda who looked equally transfixed by the act "Is this how men and women are supposed to procreate?"

"Y-Yes…" Zarda said with a nod as she watched Antiope's breasts press against Peter's scarred chest and absently licked her lips "I-I never have before though but based on what some of the older Amazons speak of, this is what it's supposed to look like"

Donna nodded at this before she returned to watching the scene with baited breath as she could see that Peter had increased the force and speeds of his thrusts. For a moment the second eldest daughter of Hippolytathought her Aunt must be in pain but the look of pure bliss on her face said otherwise.

"Yes, you bastard, fuck me, harder! NGH! HARDER!"

Yeah, Donna was certain her aunt was enjoying what was being done to her…

Hours seemed to pass as she and Zarda watched as Peter fucked Antiope without signs of stopping anytime soon. But eventually Peter's thrusts became slower but harder until finally he set Antiope on the ground and aimed his slick cock at her and pumped it a few times with his hand before…

"Is he…?" Donna said, mouth agape at what she was seeing.

"Yes" Zarda nodded.

"And she's letting-"

"Yes"

Antiope laughed as Peter's cum landed on her face, some of it getting in her eye while the rest she tried her best to capture with her mouth, using her tongue to scoop it in before she made a obvious show of swallowing it and opening her mouth towards the heavy breathing man to confirm her actions.

Zarda bit her lip at the scene before her when she noticed just how dark it was getting and leaned towards Donna's ear while she took the princess's hand and began to pull her away from their spot "Come on, it's getting late…"

Donna nodded dumbly as she watched her aunt continue to suck on Peter's cock while cum dripped down the side of her face and on to her breasts. For a moment Donna wished that she was there with them, equally naked, licking Peter's sperm off her aunt before taking Peter's organ into her own mouth as well and working it back up to full length while Zarda pressed up against her back and nibbled on her ear or neck, waiting for her turn with him as well.

Safe to say, Donna's imagination kept her wide awake and restless the rest of the evening, not that Zarda would be complaining during and afterwards.

…

Meanwhile several miles away on the other end of Paradise Island, Phil sat outside the door to Peter's hut with the magical lion's equivalent of a scowl as it kept pawing at the door and even resorted to making small pathetic meows to see if the wooden sheet would open on its own. Usually a lion of his size and age could easily tear through a door, but Peter did something to the door to make it more resilient to damage and Phil didn't feel like exerting any more energy than he already was opening a door that should have already been opened for him.

After several moments the Nemean lion huffed in annoyance as it collapsed on to the sand ground outside thee door and waited… and waited… and waited.

" **Grrr…"**

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, an old 'friend' of Peter's appears to ask for his aid in rescuing the legendary Valkyries from certain doom after a prank gone horribly wrong!


	17. Chapter 17

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Guest** : The 'old friend' is related to Thor, to an extent.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : Not sure but they'd be surprised though.

 **Spawn Hades** : It's one of them. Yes Zarda is Marvel's Power Princess which is literally their version of Wonder Woman.

 **Mezazra** : Who doesn't? Its why people read this story. They aren't here for Spider-man, their here to see Phil in all of his lazy house cat glory.

 **MCRasengan** : Yes, it was her.

 **Fyrflame** : You do realize that Phil is a large mythological creature of magical origins and thus doesn't behave or operate the same way as an actual lion, right?

 **hakon2feb** : You do realize that Peter's weapons and armor are forged by a GOD right, ergo they don't obey the laws of physics, right? Also, how can one go for any sort of realism in a story that's populated by magic, Gods, demigods, demons, superheroes and large house cats in the shape of lions?

 **king cool 12:** Mmm you do realize that Stark altering the Bomb was because General Ross paid him with two bottles of some sort of liquor to make it more powerful because he believed that Banner made it too weak for his liking? Stark only altered it after he found out that Banner's attempts to keep the devastation to a minimum would do the opposite when he was in the middle of tampering with the bomb. And in the end, the Hulk has gone on to cause more destruction than that bomb ever could, so all Stark did was trade one weapon of mass destruction for an even greater one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

The day where things became far more complicated than they needed to started off like any other for Peter. He woke up, spent over half an hour trying to free himself from under Phil's sleeping form without waking the large feline up, make breakfast which consisted of strips of meat from a deer he killed several days ago, make sure the then awake Phil doesn't eat said meat, take a quick bath of sorts in a nearby spring he found, get dressed, do bit of light training to help him feel more awake and then spend the rest of the morning making additions to his home that he feels he's been falling behind on.

So far, he had expanded it to include a second room and Peter was looking at some plans he had drawn up that showed an additional floor to his current home while sitting on a decent sized rock near the water when he suddenly heard a voice that he prayed to every deity in existence to never hear again.

"Hello there, oh great and powerful warrior of Arachne"

Peter froze for several long moments while Phil turned his attention to who had suddenly appeared and barred his teeth in warning as he got up from where he was lying. Peter slowly looked over his shoulder to see a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties clad in green and golden clothes that made some of the garments worn by kings look like cheap rags in comparison. He possessed shoulder length black hair, green mischievous eyes that looked like they could charm a snake and in their hand, was a scepter that had some sort of blue glowing stone under a curved blade.

It was Loki, the Norse god of mischief and on occasion, chaos. The adoptive son of Odin, ruler of Asgard and to Peter, the biggest pain in the ass he's ever met!

"I need your help" Loki said as he took a step forward.

Peter stared at the Norse deity for several moments before he did what any sane person that's had dealings with the trickster in the past would do.

"Screw that noise" Peter said as he turned on his heel and prepared to go back to working on his home before Loki was suddenly in front of him again. Phil jumped at the sudden move and hissed at Loki as it took several steps towards the Norse deity.

"That's not very nice" he said with a smirk towards the Nemean Lion.

"Yeah, well neither is helping you since half the time I end up near dead or worse" Peter countered with a scowl "Also how the hell did you get here?"

"Peter, I regularly travel between the nine realms and that of other worlds all the while keeping hidden from Heimdall's sight. You really think infiltrating a small island in the middle of the ocean protected by a few gods and goddesses is beyond me?" Loki said dryly.

"Hmm, fair point" Peter nodded before he took in a deep breath and yelled "Oi Hera, Demeter, there's a non-Olympian male god here! And I do stress MALE. As in he might try to sleep with your Amazons if allowed to roam around long enough, trust me he will!"

"I casted a small spell around us to keep unwanted ears from listening in before I approached you. They can't here you" Loki said with a grin "Or see us for that matter"

"I hate you" Peter said as his shoulders slumped.

"And yet you still help me whenever I call upon you" Loki replied with a chuckle.

"That's because if I don't you make my life hell until I do" Peter stated.

"You say tomato and I say shut the Hel up" Loki said as he twirled his scepter in his hands, the curved blade knocking some sand towards a growling Phil "Now then, as I was saying earlier, I need your help"

"With what?" Peter asked with a frown "If it's to help you humiliate Thor again, pass. My leg still hurts from when he broke it after helping you steal his hammer and force him to dress up like a woman to get it back from a bunch of giants"

"No, this is actually a bit more important than that" Loki said with a sigh "I made a small error in one of my latest schemes-"

"Schemes, really that's what your calling them?" Peter scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest and gave Loki and unimpressed look "Just call them what they are, pranks"

Loki glared at Peter before he continued "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, one of my 'schemes' did not pan out as well as I hoped thanks to the intervention of a third party that I did not foresee and now me and my brother have been tasked with fixing it"

"Well what was it?" Peter asked with a sigh, already knowing that he was somehow going to end up near dead or wish he was dead… why him?

"I tried to infiltrate Valhalla and lace the various Valkyries drinks with ink, turning their teeth black and also causing some of their hair to turn from their famous gold yellow to chalk white or fall out completely. Unfortunately, I was unaware that I was being followed by a small elite force of Dark Elves who had shadowed my entry into Valhalla in the dead of night and kidnapped a number of the Valkyries and are now holding them hostage" Loki said in one breath before ending with a shrug "Mother and father were far from pleased that my actions may have potentially caused the deaths of some of Asgards' greatest and most powerful warriors and the guides to Valhalla"

Peter stared at Loki for several minutes in complete shock at hearing what the Norse god tried to do before he rubbed his forehead in aggravation "I swear Loki, one of these days your little pranks are gonna blow up right in your face and not even that silver tongue of yours will save you"

Loki's response was to hold up his hand which began to glow with green magical fire "That is why I've since learned the mystic arts. Should words of peace fail me, words of destruction may yet save me"

"Or Thor swoops in and saves your ass, again" Peter snarked.

"That too" Loki nodded before he turned to leave "Come, we must meet with the others to plan out our attack on where the Dark Elves are holding the Valkyries"

"Wait, others?" Peter said in confusion "Who else is coming with us?"

"Thor, lady Sif and the Warriors three" Loki answered.

"I know who Sif is, I think she tried to stab me once at a party you invited me to on Asgard, but who are the warriors three?" Peter asked with a frown.

"They are Hogan the Grim, Fandral the Dashing and last but not least Volstagg the Voluminous!" Loki said with a grin.

Peter blinked at the names before he and Phil shared a brief glance with one another before returning their gazes back to Loki "…Who are they again?"

"Useless nobodies that my brother associates himself with, trust me they are quite forgettable to one who possesses an actual brain and isn't impressed by how much one eats, looks at everything with a depressed perspective or boasts of the lovers he's had" Loki said as he waved a hand over Peter and Phil's forms, their associated armor and weapons appearing as if they were already wearing them.

"GAH!" Peter jumped before he narrowed his lenses at Loki "Stop doing that!"

"Time is of the essence and I'd rather not waste it waiting for you and your pet here arming yourself" Loki said with a simple shrug, that smirk of his never wavering.

Phil growled deeply at Loki at being referred to as a pet while Peter placed a hand on the lion to keep it from possibly attacking the Norse deity "His name is Phil and he's not my pet! He's a friend"

"A friend?" Loki said with a raised brow.

"Yeah, a friend" Peter said with a nod "You know, people that actually want to be around you because they like the kind of person that you are?"

"Sounds dull and could lead to unnecessary drama" Loki said with a grin before his gaze flickered over Peter's shoulder "Well hello, what do we have here?"

Peter and Phil both followed Loki's line of sight and saw that Donna had emerged from the jungle. She had some sort of bag in her hands and was scanning the area, likely searching for Peter.

"Donna?" Peter said with surprise before he glanced at Phil "What's she doing here?"

Phil's response was a simple blink of the eyes before he walked towards the Amazon. A small ripple formed around Phil as he emerged from Loki's area of effect for his spell, startling the young woman.

"AH!" Donna jumped back in surprise before she regained her composure "Oh, it's you…"

Phil sat on his hunches and looked at her with a blank expression as he dragged his tail across the sand. After a few moments Donna cleared her throat "Um, where is you mas-"

"Grrr…"

"Friend, I meant friend, at?" Donna coughed awkwardly under Phil's look "I wanted to give him this, it's a gift from Diana that arrived just this morning"

Peter glanced at Loki who was watching the Amazon Princess with a calculating expression on his face. Peter bristled a little "Oi, back off before I call Sigyn"

"It wasn't like that, there's something about her that's familiar is all" Loki said as he twirled his scepter around "See what she wants so we can go. My brother is bound to be getting impatient by now"

"Yeah well a little patience might do him some good if he's going to be a king one day" Peter said as he made his way to the edge of Loki's spell and stepped out into the opening "Donna…"

"Oh, hello Peter" Donna said with a grin as she gave the man a wave before she frowned "Where'd you come from?"

"From meeting with the Norse god Loki, who is in fact a man and trespassing on this island and must be punished for such a transgression" Peter said… or wished he did.

In reality, he scratched the back of his head as he shrugged "I'm testing out a new feature in my suit is all… makes me invisible. Thought it might be useful down the line"

Donna blinked at that before she turned towards Phil "Does he have that too? I didn't seem him earlier and then he was just there…"

"Yep, I uh had Hephaestus install something like that for his armor too!" Peter said while Phil glanced at him with a small scowl. Peter returned the look before turning back towards Donna "So, what's this about a gift from Diana?"

"Oh, this…" Donna said as she handed Peter a small package that was the side of his hand.

"Was she here?" Peter asked as he examined the gift he was given.

Donna shook her head "No, she sent it by way of Hermes. According to her, he's still better than any mailing service in man's world and a quarter of the price"

"Well I know who I'm having deliver my Amazon packages when I get a computer set up here" Peter said with a snort as he pulled the gift away from Phil when the large mythological lion started to sniff it in a way that warned Peter he was gonna try to bite it.

"Are you… are you busy?" Donna asked with a faint blush on her face _'Please say no, please say no, please say no…'_

"Umm…" Peter sounded as he tired to think of a way to say that he was going to help the Norse God of Mischief without actually saying it.

"He's helping me with something" Loki said as he suddenly appeared next to Peter who in turn flinched at the suddenness of his entrance, causing him to nearly drop the gift from Diana that Donna gave him.

"Dude, warn a guy before you appear like two inches from him!" Peter scowled at the smirking god.

"Who are you?" Donna asked her body tensing at the unexpected new arrival.

"I am Loki, the Norse God of Chaos…" said deity proclaimed as he gave Donna an exaggerated bow "…At your service"

"God of Chaos?" Donna said with wide eyes before Peter scoffed.

"That's not his title, it's Loki God of Mischief" Peter said before he glared at the smirking deity "Keep the 'Silver Tongue' for your brother or whoever else aside from me is cursed with talking to you at any point in their life"

"Hmm, so very protective of the fair maiden" Loki chuckled before glancing at what Donna gave Peter "Well, what is it?"

Peter looked down at the wrapped package before he removed the cloth and was greeted to the sight of a small circular disk with an engraved image of Diana on it. It was beautifully crafted and the sunlight reflecting off the image of Donna's older sister made it seem even more enchanting.

"Whoa… cool" Peter said as he examined the picture while Donna felt her brow twitch ever so slightly in annoyance.

 _'She doesn't look that beuaitufl in it…'_ Donna thought before she saw Loki studying her with narrowed eyes "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I feel as if I met you before. Who are your parents?" Loki asked as he began to circle Donna with an inquisitive look etched on his features.

"Uh, Queen Hippolyta and… well I'm not sure who my father is to be honest. Mother's never told me who helped her conceive me and my sisters" Donna said as she felt a tad bit uncomfortable under Loki's stare.

"Interesting" Loki murmured before he shrugged "Ah well, I'm sure the answer will come to me soon, it always does"

"Pfft, never let it be said that Loki is one of humility" Peter said with an eye roll before he nodded towards Donna "Thanks' for the gift"

"It was my pleasure" Donna said with a faint blush.

Peter nodded as he turned and went to put the picture in his home while Phil came to sit by Donna and look up at her with a curious expression. The Amazon princess noticed this and quirked her brow at him.

"What?"

Phil's response was a small growl as he quirked his head to the side for a moment before he yawned and rubbed his head against Donna's thigh, causing her to giggle at the feel of his fur against her skin. The smile she grew quickly fell as she felt something wet on her thigh and she backed away from Phil's head to see that he wasn't rubbing his head against her out of affection… but to rub some of the bits of fish that he still had on his lips.

"Of course… this is why I'm a bird person" Donna said with a sigh.

Loki chuckled at the display before he saw Peter had return.

"Alright then, lets get going" Peter said with a resigned sigh.

"Finally…" Loki said with a snort as he prepared to teleport the three of them away.

"Where are you going Peter?" Donna asked with curiosity.

"To save a bunch of warrior women that Loki here got caught in a prank of his gone wrong with the Norse God of thunder and some of his friends" Peter said towards the surprised woman.

"Oh… can I come too?" Donna asked shyly as she kicked a bit of sand around with her foot.

"Huh?" Peter said with a quirked head.

"Can I join you in your quest?" Donna asked with a blush "It sounds fun"

Peter stared at the young woman for several moments in silence before he spoke "Your sense of fun and mine differ greatly…"

"If your capable" Loki said as he examined his fingernails.

Peter scowled at the Norse god "Loki, I'm not gonna let you bring Donna to-"

"Can you give me a few minutes to go and get my armor and sword?" Donna asked with growing excitement.

"Wait what?" Peter said as he turned towards Donna "No, Donna this isn't some sparring match with your sisters, we're going to a realm inhabited by blood thirsty Dark Elves and-"

"Peter, I've trained for several decades in the art of war under both my Aunt and Artemis and I'm the strongest Amazon here with my sister currently in man's world" Donna stated as she crossed her arms under her breasts "I believe I can handle myself"

"But… but… but what does your mother have to say about this?" Peter asked with a sigh "I doubt she'll be okay with you running off without permission"

"What my mother doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides if she's allowed my sister to run off into Man's world, why can't I be allowed to journey to…" Donna paused as she glanced at Loki "Where are you going again?"

"Svartalfheim" Loki stated as he had his scepter's handle extend until it became more of a spear or staff and allowed him to lean against it.

Donna nodded at this "Right, Svartalfheim"

Peter stared at the young woman for several moments before he glanced at Phil "Come on man, back me up here"

Phil stated at Peter for several seconds before he turned towards Donna and nodded, causing said woman to beam and for Peter to groan.

"I just know this is gonna come back to bite me in the ass… it always does" Peter said as he rubbed his brow while Loki muttered something under his breath and suddenly Donna was clad in black leather armor with silver stars on her sides that started at the knees and went all the way up to her breasts. She also had a pair of metal bracelets similar to the one's that Diana wore, and Peter assumed worked in the same compacity with a single black star under the wrist. Her feet were covered in a pair of metal knee high silver boots that also each had a single black star on her calf. On her back was a curved sword and a small silver and bronze shield with engravings of various monsters on it.

Donna looked down at her attire before she looked towards Loki "Could I learn that spell? You could save me five minutes every time I have to put this on"

"If you survive this, sure" Loki said with a shrug before he gave Peter a distinct wink "And maybe I'll teach you the reverse spell to help it come off even faster. Never know when it may come in handy"

Peter narrowed his eyes at the Norse god "Dude, seriously don't"

"Thank you" Donna said with a bow to hide her blush, already having an idea of what the Nordic deity was hinting at, before Loki pulled his staff out of the sand and had it shrink back down to it's more portable size before his eyes began to glow green.

"Before we go, did anyone here eat anything within the last ten minutes?" he asked as he glanced at the semi-immortal, the Amazon princess and mythological lion.

"No" Donna shook her head.

"I was gonna but seeing you ruined my appetite for the next month"

"Grrrr?" Phil sounded, not understanding why him eating not even five minutes ago was an issue.

"Good!" Loki smiled before the four of them disappeared in a bright green light, leaving only a few faint burn marks on the sand as evidence that were ever there to begin with.

…

All Arachne saw was red. The blue sky, the white clouds, the yellow sun, the green grass, and grey and browns of the ground, all were a dark scarlet red. It glowed, like fire, like it was burning. Just like the blood in her veins as she paced outside the tomb that was recently desecrated… and the Amazon behind her, kneeling on the ground, had failed to protect the tomb's sole inhabitant.

 **"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have half of your sisters ripped apart by my children?!"** Arachne growled out through clinched teeth as she paced back and forth before the mouth of the destroyed tomb.

Diana flinched at the age in the goddesses' tone before she spoke, being mindful to keep her eyes solely on the ground. Normally she'd be staring the deity in the eye, more out of pride then anything else, but even Diana knew when to submit, and this was one of those times.

"Because I will not be able to locate the ones that did this in a timely order if my thoughts are distracted by the welfare of my home" Diana said, her voice cool and collected.

"It can also be a very great motivator to find those that have committed this sacrilege!" Arachne said as she turned towards Diana with a glare.

Diana bowed her head a little further "I will find the ones that did this my lady… and offer you their heads"

Arachne was silent for several moments before she spoke in a dark, cold whisper that echoed around Diana's body **_"See that you do Amazon, I would hate to have to tell my beloved champion that you allowed the body of his wife to be stolen and desecrated…"_**

And then suddenly she was gone, leaving Diana to stare at the ground for several moments before she slammed her fist into the ground, creating a small crater as her body shook with fury.

 _'I should of have been able to stop them dammit!'_ Diana mentally seethed _'I've been training since I could first walk, I should have been able to easily rip those animals apart!'_

"So, how do you intend to hunt down these creatures if you do not even know where they have gone?" Betsy's voice echoed through the clearing before she stepped out from behind a tree, having watched Diana's conversation with the enraged spider deity with an unimpressed expression on her face "Did the goddess grant you omnipotence?"

"No…" Diana said with a scowl towards the woman "But I already have a few ideas of where to start"

Betsy quirked a brow at this "Oh, like where?"

"In New York, there is a powerful Sorcerer by the name of Doctor Strange" Diana said as she crossed her arms "He owes me a favor"

"Strange?" Betsy said with a raised brow "As in Stephen Strange? Former neurosurgeon? Has an admittedly cool floating cape?"

Diana nodded "Have you met him?"

"Once" Betsy said with a shrug "Back when he was still a surgeon, a rather arrogant and self centered one at that"

Diana hummed at that "Were you hoping if he could fix whatever it is that make's your personality less then desirable?"

"No" Betsy said as she held Diana's gaze with a blank expression "I was hoping he could save my dying brother only for him to tell me that it was beyond his current skill at the time"

Diana's eyes widened at this "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Be so freakin gullible" Betsy said with a snort as she tried to hold back a laugh at the expression on Diana's face "God you make it too easy I swear"

And just like that, any sympathy that was growing in Diana shriveled up and died like a worm in a fire. She let out a huff as she turned on her heel and began t move away from the smirking purple haired beauty.

"Let's just go already… Steve should have secured a flight for us back to the states"

"Lead the way" Betsy said with a smirk as she followed Diana back to the compound that was set up by ARGUS and the recently arrived Spanish military.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter, Phil, Donna, Loki, Thor, Sif and the Warriors' three gather to infiltrate Svartalfheim to save the Valkyries! Try saying that five times fast.


	18. Chapter 18

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **MCRasengan** : We'll find out who she was in a few chapters. It's a pretty tragic story.

 **Jason Chandler** : What's UI?

 **maxe03** : She's been in Man's world for over a year, it was mentioned back in chapter 13. Plenty of time to meet people. Betsy's helping her because Hercules and the Demogoblin had humiliated and tried to kill her.

 **The Alpha 100** : Well he doesn't have god like powers, so to a point yeah he could be considered weak but lots of Immortals don't have many powers if any, just look at people like Ra's al Ghul, Vandal Savage and so on. He's already left Paradise island before and again just now but if you're asking when he'll meet the likes of Superman and Batman, not for a while.

 **Adtr509** : He doesn't want to see Peter suffer, it's just an unfortunate byproduct of Peter helping him do things that the man doesn't want anything to do with. It's not MJ or Felicia, but they are connected to the Spider-man mythos. Oh Peter's reaction to finding out his long deceased wife's boy was stolen will bring out something dark in Peter.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yeah, the DC Anansi is pretty asshole-ish. Why is Betsy acting the way she is around Diana? Jealousy, just doesn't like her, or something else?

 **Spawn Hades** : Yeah, poor Donna should have realized that she and others only exist at Phil's leisure, he doesn't live in their world, they live in his.

 **Lilthug** : Arachne's children are pretty much her actual children which are mainly giant spiders the size of elephants, their own offspring which were the spiders guarding the tomb and just about all spiders in general from Black Widows to Tarantulas. The term 'children' with her is rather broad.

 **lord web of life of destiny** : Can one ever trully be a better God of War than the last guy, I mean how can that be possible? Deaths in war are less messy?

 **Krpytonianspiderman** : Because Parker luck and we all one to see two beauties like that fighting over him.

 **rmarcano321** : Steve will pop in and out of the story, really about it for the moment. I like them. More I was inspired by the 2017 movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"I asked if any of you ate before we jumped" Loki said dryly as he, Peter and Donna watched as Phil let out a chocked gag before another stream of vomit exited his mouth and spilled on to the ground.

Donna made a face at the sound and smell and adverted her gaze while Peter wandered over and began to pat Phil on the back as the large lion vomited again.

"It's okay buddy, just let it all out" Peter said in attempt to comfort his freind while Loki scanned their surroundings.

"We shouldnt be far from where my brother and his band of idiots are" the God said as he rested his sceptre on his shoulder.

"Where are we?" Donna saksed as she scanned their surroundings.

On all sides were some sort of old, large, dark, dead looking tress with odd red and orange blisters decerating the bark. The leaves looked like the pine neeldes that grew on the trees that grew along the bases of the small mountain range on Themyscira but instead of green they were red, casting n erie glowing red color that gave the atmosphere an odd somber feeling. The ground beneath her boots felt like a combination of sand and gravel and smelled like burnt wood. But what really bothered her, was the silence.

No insects, no anomal calls and cries, not even the rustiling of leaves or tree branches from the wind.

"We, my fair Amazon, are in Svartalfheim" Loki said with a small grin as he turned to see Phil finish vomiting before turing a dark glare towards him "Quite the change from your tropical island home hmm?"

"I'll say" Donna said as she looked up towards the sky to see a myraid of stars and constellations she couldn't recongize.

"Loki?" Peter said as he stood up and patted Phil on the head to keep him calm.

"Yes?" the Nordic diety said as he glanced at Peter qith a raised brow.

"These Dark Elves that your draggining me and Donna into fighting, who do they serve?" Peter asked with a frown.

"What's it matter who they serve?" Loki asked with amsuement.

"Well I'd like not to get any more on Malekith's bad side if I can help it" Peter said with a deadpanned stare.

"Malekith?" Donna said with confusion as she looked back and forth between the two "Who is he? A Dark Elf as well?"

"Yes" Loki said with a nod as he glanced at Donna "One of the most powerful and malevolent warlords in Svartalfheim. His malice is only surpassed by his desire to bring wholesale slaughter and ruin to the Nine realms and beyond"

"Oh..." Donna said with a frown 'He sounds no better than Ares... perhaps even worse'

"Do they serve him?" Peter asked with narrowed eyes as Phil growled at Loki.

The God of Mischief glanced at Peter for a moment before he shook his head "No, these Dark Elves are part of a band of glorified thieves and slavers"

Peter grunted at this before he glanced around the clearing "So, where's your brother and his friends?"

"This way" Loki said as he turned and gestured them to follow before he set off into the dark woods.

Peter and Donna shared a glance before they both followed after the Nordic God, Peter the more reluctanct of the two while Phil meerily growled and walked beside Peter, but keepin his senses on high alert. The dark woods unsettled him for some reason.

The journey was mostly silent, a sort of uneasy tension hung in the air around the four as they passed through the dark forest. Phil would occassionally stop and sniff the air before he growled in annoaynce and continued on his way. Donna's eyes were every where, taking in verything she could see. While she had hoped her first time off Themyscira would be... brighter, she was still amzaed by the dark beuaty this world offered.

Peter on the other hand, kept Loki in his sight at all times, never once letting his surroundings distract him from the infamous God.

'I doubt he'd just leave us out here, he'd rather I not be aware that it was him that did it, but I rather not take my chances with him' Peter thought with a mental sigh.

All he wanted to do this morning was add a second floor to his home, now he was on Svartalfheim helping Loki clean up one of his messes.

"Where are all the animals?" Donna asked after almost ten minutes of walking.

"What do you mean?" Loki questioned with a frown.

"I can't hear or see anything out here" Donna said as she scanned the tress for signs of soemthing alive.

"Oh..." Loki said as he too looked around before he shurgged "Their there, they just don't want to be seen"

"Are they magical?" Donna questioned.

"Partly, but partly their just good at hiding" Loki said with a snort as he saw Phil eyeing the trees and bushed with narrowed eyes "When your hunted by Dark Elves, many who can use magic, you need to get creative and skilled at hiding if you don't want to end up eaten, enslaved or worse"

Donna frowned at this "Are all Dark Elves that evil?"

"Dark Elves aren't evil Donna" Peter said as he stepped under a branch "They just live in a harsh and violent society. Plus the wildlife here is just as unpleasent, so it's kill or be killed out here"

"But why?" Donna asked with a frown.

"That's just how they developed" Peter said with a shurg "Not everyone has the benifit of living on a tropical island protcted by Gods where they know no poverty, death, famine or disease. Some places gotta make do with what they got"

"Wise words" Loki said with a chuckle "You'd make a fine god of Wisdom or knowledge"

"Pass, being a God sounds too troublesome" Peter said with a eye roll.

Loki hummed at this before he noticed a faint light ahead, he and Peter could also just make out the sounds of several men laughing.

"I guess they aren't concerned with attracting the wrong sort of attention" Peter said with a sigh.

"If anything, their doing it just for that so they can enjoy a 'glorious fight'" Loki said with a scoff before he gave Donna an apologentic look "I'm sorry my lady, but your about to see that the Aseir are not what one would call senseible or tactiful in matters such as these"

"O...kay?" Donna said, unsure how to respond with anything other than a nod while Phil grunted in response.

So long as they had food and didn't touch him, he'd be fine.

The sounds of talking and laughing grew louder as the small group neared the light until they came to a stop at the edge of the tree line and were greeted to a small camp of sorts set up in a small clearing that sat at the edge of a cliff with a breath taking view of a dark swamp below and in the distance a small chain of hills with a towering fortress lying on the tallest of the hills. In the center of the camp was a descent size fire pit with five individuals sitting around it, all armed and armored.

Peter's eyes scanned the five as he and the others neared them. He made out Thor's large figure on one side of the fire pit, his legendary hammer, Mjolnir sitting beside him and next to him a dark haired beauty that Peter figured was Sif, her cold narrowed eyes already on Peter and the rest slowly approaching the camp. The other three, which Peter assumed were Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun, were all busy chatting amongst themselves and speculating on what storming the Dark Elf fortress in the distance will end like.

"Thor, your brother and his friends are here" Sif said as she eyed up the newcomers beside her Prince's brother. Peter she somewhat recognized, she thinks she once tried to stab him at a party a few decades ago, while the young woman with them and the large lion like beast were unknown to her.

Thor turned towards his brother before he stood with a wide grin "Loki!"

Donna blinked at the size of Thor and took a step back as the larger man moved towards them with his arms out before he ensnared Loki. The god of mischief winced at this before he forced out "I've only been gone two days brother"

"Ah, but here it feels like days" Thor beamed before he noticed Peter and the others "Well met champion of Arachne"

"Thor" Peter said with a nod while Phil stared at the large man before he sniffed the air around him before shaking his head in discomfort, too much electricity around him for his liking.

Thor nodded at the man and gave the Nemean lion at his side a nod as well before his eyes drifted over to his female companion. Thor was about to greet her as well before he noticed something odd about her. His eyes raked over her form as he shifted through his memories to place a name to the face before coming up short. A frown grew on his face as Donna fidgeted a little under the God's gaze.

"Yes?" she said after having the Asgardian prince stare at her for several moments.

Thor hummed at her comment before he glanced towards Peter with curiosity "Is she your daughter?"

If Peter was drinking something at that moment, he would have spat it out in surprise and based on Donna's reaction out of the corner of his eye, she was of a similar mindset "Excuse me?"

"Her..." Thor nodded towards Donna "Or perhaps a granddaughter?"

Peter felt his brow twitched at this "No, she's just a friend"

Thor looked even more confused at this "But why is she here and not your-"

"Thor" Loki said with a pointed glare on his face, causing the God of Thunder to turn to him in confusion before he noticed the look in his brother's eye.

Thor blinked at this before it finally donned on him and he nodded at this "I see..."

Donna stared at the two Gods before she turned to Peter "What was that all about"

"Nothing" Peter said with a slight shrug.

"Didn't seem like nothing" Donna stated with a small frown.

"Well it was" Peter said, his tone becoming a tad bit more clipped as he made his way to one of the logs around the fire before he sat down on the old bark, next to Phil who was busy eying up Volstagg's food. Peter chuckled at this as he patted the lion on the head "Down boy, you'll get plenty to eat soon"

Phil grunted at this as he laid on the ground with his head on his paws and stared at the large Nordic being's food with a sort of longing in his eyes.

Peter grinned at this before he noticed that Sif was looking at him. Peter quirked a brow under his mask as he held the warrior woman's gaze for several seconds before he cleared his voice "Can I help you?"

"You seem different from the last time we met" she stated before she drew a small stone from her belt and her sword from it's scabbard and began to sharpen the blade.

"Well it has been two hundred years" Peter said with a snort "Plus the last time we saw each other, you did try to stab me"

"That I did" Sif said with a nod and a ghost of a smile on her face.

Volstagg, who was about to take a bite of his mutton, glanced at Sif in confusion "Why did you try to stab him?"

"He saw me bare/I walked in on her by accident" Peter and Sif said at the same time.

Volstagg blinked at this before he broke out into a laugh "Hahahahaha- hey no, no!"

Volstagg's laughter ceased on account that Phil used this opportunity to run over and sink his teeth into the Aesir's food and began to try and pull it away from the man so he could eat it. Volstagg's eyes narrowed as he pulled back while Phil dug his claws into the ground and used his strength and weight to secure his hold on the roasted boar in his jaws at the moment.

Peter shook his head at this while Donna came and sat next to him while Thor and Loki made their way towards the cliff edge to discuss their plan of action while Hogun retreated to his tent to fetch any equipment he might need aside from his mace and daggers. Fandral meanwhile was eyeing Donna up and down with a lustful grin on his face.

"I would advise against that" Sif said as she passed the handsome Asgardian on her way to her tent to fetch her things.

"Why is that?" Fandral asked as he turned towards Sif with a grin "Jealous that you can no longer hold my attention brave and beautiful Sif?"

"No, I'd just don't want to listen to Thor, Hogun and Volstagg complain about your death while we carry what's left of you back home" Sif stated with a slight shrug before she left the Asgardian to his thoughts.

Fandral glanced back at Donna before he stood up from his side of the fire and walked around it and approached her with a sort of swagger in his step before he came to a stop in front of the young Amazon and gave her a deep bow as he took her hand into both of his and planted a small kiss on it, casuing Donna to blush a little, more out of embaressement than anything else.

"Tell me my fair maidan, what grace I was given by the Norns to be blessed by your presence in this less than inviting realm?"

"Ummmm..." Donna sounded, lost as to what to say to the man.

"Down boy" Peter said with a twitching borw under his mask while Phil eyed the God with a small low growl "Else her mother will castrate you... or worse"

Fandral smirked at this before he looked upon Donna with even greater desire "Ah, so to court one as beautiful as yourself as it court death? I humbly accept the dang-"

Before he could continue, a small glob of web was shot from Peter, covering Fandral's mouth and silencing him. The golden haired man made a muffled cry of surprise and outrage as he backed away and attempted to rip the webbing off. Sif smirked at this as she returned from her tent before she glanced at Peter while sitting in Fandral's previous seat.

"Perhaps bringing you along with us won't be so bad after all"

Peter snorted at this "So, I'm useful in that I can shut him up?"

"I could do that" Loki muttered frown where he was as he stared at the distant Dark Elf stronghold "And it'd be more permanent too"

"I'm sure it would be" Thor said with a laugh as he clasped Loki on the back, nearly sending the smaller man tumbiling forward before he turned to the rest "Come, it is nearly night and we have quite the trek ahead of us"

"Can't we just be teleported over there?" Donna asked with confusion as she turned towards Loki "Maybe the same spell that got us here from Themyscria to inside there?"

Loki shook his head at this "No, the magics protecting the Dark Elves's stronghold as centuries upon centuries of protective spells, enchanments, and runes placed upon it. If I tried to teleport us inside with magic, I could either get us killed or worse"

"What's worth then death?" Donna asked with a pale face.

"You'd be surprised" Peter said with a snort as he scratched Phil's ear before they stood up.

The camp was quickly broken down, mainly thanks to Loki uttering a few spells that caused the fire to go out, the tents to fold themselves up and erasing any traces that the Asgardians, the Amazon, Nemean lion and semi immortal man were ever there to begin with. Once that was done, the small troop slipped into the dark forest and made their way to the distant fortress, unaware that they were being watched by a pair of dark rage filled eyes before it's owner slipped into the shadows and trailed the odd group.

…

Athena had to hold back a sigh as she stood outside Arachne's temple. The reason for her presence was because of the Spider goddess's recent uncharacteristically dark and aggressive behavior.

So far things have been calm but Athena knew that if she didn't get to the bottom of this and find a way to temper the goddess's rage, it could escalate beyond scathing words and insults into something more... violent.

 _'Which will in turn gain the attention of Zeus_ ' Athena thought dryly as she approached the main entrance to Arachne's temple, her ever present monstrous spiders on guard along the walls and ceiling, their eyes following the war goddess's every move.

Athena paid them little heed as she stepped into the dark, cold temple and made her way further inside. Her sight was unhindered by the shadows and darkness as she sought out the temple's owner. Her sandals made little to no noise upon the marble floor as she roamed the halls, her eyes scanning the various rooms she passed for signs of Arachne. She could faintly hear several of the spiders following her, sticking to the shadows and out of her sight... or so they thought.

 _'Their good, especially for spiders their size'_ Athena thought as she turned a corner and for a moment caught sight of one of the spiders limbs peeking out from behind a column before it was pulled back _'But they are still just spiders...'_

Athena smirked at this before she heard a faint crash ahead of her. Athena narrowed her eyes as she quickened her pace. She ignored the hisses of the spiders that followed her as she climbed a small stair case and came to a stop before a hall that was covered in webs and hundreds of spiders no bigger than Athena's nails, crawling about the webs. Athena held back a sound of disgust as she walked through the hall and approached a room at the end of the web filled corridor that had it's doors seemingly ripped off. She doubted that someone broke into the temple and assaulted Arachne, she possessed too many spiders and the goddess, while minor, was no push over.

 _'Even I would have trouble assaulting this place'_ Athena thought as she entered the room just in time to see and hear Arachne let out an enraged yell as she slammed her fists into the ground, creating a small tremor as the marble cracked and buckled under the spider goddess's strength.

Athena blinked at the display of rage as Arachne lifted a chunk of stone from the ground and threw it towards the wall. What few hand sized spiders crawled along it's surface quickly scattered or risk being killed by their mother's aggression.

After several moments, Athena stepped forward and cleared her voice loudly as she spoke "Arachne!"

Arachne paused in her rage as her head snapped towards Athena. Her eyes widened briefly before narrowing in anger "What do you want Athena?!"

Athena studied Arachne's appearance and the state of the room they were in before she responded "I wished to know what has placed you in such a foul mood today"

Arachne blinked at this before she scoffed and turned away from her "What's it to you Goddess of Wisdom? Am I not allowed to be angry?"

"Well, considering your wrath is destroying your home, and upsetting several of your neighbors, I wanted to know what troubled you" Athena said as she folded her arms across her chest "Would you be willing to tell me?"

Arachne growled at Athena before she pointed towards a small fountain and spoke in a dark hiss "See for yourself!"

Athena followed Arachne's finger and approached the fountain with some caution and looked into it to see nothing but a dark mirror like surface of water. Athena's brow furrowed as the water within swirled before it began to show what appeared to be some sort of image. The inside of a temple, fire, large dead or dying spiders, some sort of being on a metal contraption of sorts flying through the air throwing balls of Hellfire and-

"Hercules?" Athena said in surprise at the sight of her half-brother's appearance.

"He looks quite well for a dead man, yes?" Arachne said as she was suddenly beside Athena' her eyes bloodshot from sadness and rage "He, and whatever demon that is, attacked a tomb under my protection not too long ago... and stole the body within"

Athena's eyes narrowed at this "Why? What was there that would have Hercules escape from Hades and join forces with a demon of all things?"

Arachne was silent as she stared at the image of the battle within the temple before she waved a hand over the waters, causing them to change and show the image of a young beautiful woman. Athena's eyes narrowed at the woman as she tired to place a name to the face "Who is she?"

"Her name was Anya..." Arachne said in a saddened tone as she stared at the long dead woman's visage "She was once a priestess for one of my temple's in Spain"

"She must have been quite the priestess for you to give her, her very own tomb to be buried in" Athena observed as Arachne distanced herself from the Goddess of Wisdom.

"She was..." Arachne said in a low whisper as her body trembled with rage "And that... that animal... defiled her resting place and stole her body from it"

"Do you know why?" Athena asked with a frown as she mentally sent a message to one of her owls in her own temple to request an audience with both Zeus and Hades after she left here.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have your champion Diana hunting them down to find out why and retrieve Anya's body" Arachne growled.

Athena's eyes narrowed at this "Why are you using my champion? Why can't you seek out Hercules yourself or even use your own champion?"

Arachne turned to Athena with a mocking glare "You believe that Zeus will allow me to move against his favorite son?"

Athena would give her that, even Athena wouldn't be allowed to bring harm to Hercules because of the favor that their father has on him. The Goddess of Wisdom always wondered why Zeus loved Hercules so much, her most logical theory was that Hercules was so much like the King of Olympus himself.

' _Arachne is playing a very dangerous game'_ Athena thought with a troubled frown _'And she's dragged Diana into this as well...'_

After a few moments of thinking, Athena glanced at Arachne with narrowed eyes "You still haven't told me why you aren't using your own Champion to hunt Hercules down"

"He's busy" Arachne said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Whatever he's doing surely can't be more important than helping you reclaim the body of one of your favorite priestess" Athena said with a scowl.

Arachne's response was a dark snarl "I have my reasons..."

"Well those reasons are placing my champion, and by proxy Themyscira, in danger" Athena replied in a cold tone "Which would also place your beloved champion in danger as well. Something I believe you would wish to avoid"

"He will be safe from Zeus' wrath" Arachne said with a glare "I have seen to that"

"How so?" Athena questioned with a frown.

"It pays to have a few goddesses owe you a favor or two" Arachne said darkly turned her attention away from Athena and glared back down at the fountain as the frozen image of Hercules and his ally reappeared in the waters. Arachne hissed silently as her nails dug into her own palms, rage building like a raging inferno in her eyes.

"I won't rest until he and every last damn one of his coconspirators are dead at my feet for this sacrilege"

...

"So, how are we doing this?" Peter said as the group came to a stop at the tunnel that would supposedly get them inside the fortress after traveling through the dark forest for the better part of an hour "I mean, it wont take these guys long to know they have nine uninvited gusts running around freeing their captives"

Phil growled at Peter's statement, causing him to sigh before he gave Phil a dry stare "Sorry, I meant ten uninvited guests... there happy you oversized tomcat?"

"Fifteen if you count Volstagg more than once" Loki smirked.

"You count him only five times, I dare say he's twice that" Fandral chuckled as he bumped the larger Aesir in the shoulder with his elbow.

"And you'll be half of just one man when I'm done with you" Volstagg said with a scowl towards the smaller Asgardian.

Hogun sighed at the two before he turned to the more sensible lot of the group "Should some of us offer to be a distraction? Perhaps lure some of the Dark Elves from the fortress while the rest slip inside?"

Thor was about to comment before he was interrupted by Sif as she scanned the walls with narrowed eyes.

"It won't work, the Dark Elves are masters at misdirection, even more so then Loki here. Once they see only a few Asgardians, here, by themselves and not a army instead, they will know that something is amiss" the shield maiden said.

Loki nodded in agreement while he silently fumed at being labeled inferior to dark Elves "And their smart enough to quickly put together why we're here and increase the guard for the Valkyries or outright slaughter them out of spite"

"Couldn't you just pay for their release?" Peter asked.

Everyone turned towards him at this, causing him to blink in surprise "What? You said these guys are slavers right? Just pay for the Valkyries release. Sure they might charge you a lot, but hey at least you got them back without possibly losing the crown princes and some of their top warriors' to boot"

"that's what I said to our father" Loki said with a sigh as he pinched the ridge of his nose "But-"

"We shall not pay for the release of our comrades from those that stole them away in the first place and make a mockery of Asgard" Thor stated with a glare.

 _'Oh... so I'm here because Asgard's pride won't compel them to do the smart less dangerous and fatal thing... damn you Loki_ ' Peter thought with a twitching brow while Donna looked up t the dark towers of the fortress.

 _'It's as big as the palace back home_ ' she thought as her hand drifted to her blade's handle, she could have sworn she saw the shadows move of their own accord before they settled ' _But it's less inviting. The residents likely even more so'_

"Come, the way to the dungeons is long and the longer we tally, the closer we are to being discovered" Loki said as he stepped into the darkened tunnel, his eyes glowing green briefly.

Thor nodded at this before he followed after his brother with Sif right behind him. The Warriors three followed soon after until Peter, Donna and Phil were left standing at the tunnel entrance. The three shared a look before they entered the darken space as well.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Liberation of the Valkyries…


End file.
